Love Sometimes Hurts
by Twihard1919
Summary: Edward and his sister Rosalie have came to visit their brother Jasper. What happens when he see's Bella. Bella is a player and Alice is her sister. Edward gets annoyed with her sleeping with guy's but hasn't made a move on him! What will happen when Edward falls in love with her? Why is Bella blocking her feelings? Find out in this story! Lot's happen in this story! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Edward and I am 21 years old, I have just came over from Phoenix to spend time with my brother, Jasper.

My sister, Rosalie Is coming with me. She is really looking forward to see Jasper, as am I. Apparently Jasper has a girl friend called Alice. It was only recently that I heard that they got engaged.

The flight there was quick, however the whole car drive I had to listen to Rosalie brag about her hair.

When we arrived at his house I noticed a figure at the open door. I smiled. The house was your average modern-day house. But it was nice.

"Hey, man!" I yelled as I got out my car.

"Hey, I missed you both so much!" he yelled back while wrapping an arm around us both.

"So, where's this Alice I hear so much about?" Rosalie asked excited to meet her. Jasper chuckled.

"She's forcing Bella to go shopping." he said starting to chuckle again, probably at a memory. Who's Bella? Her name sounded beautiful. And for some reason I felt like I wanted to know her. I haven't even seen her yet.

"Who's Bella?" Rosalie asked reading my thought's.

"Bella is Alice's sister." Jasper answered. Rosalie smiled, most likely thinking getting two new best friends than just one.

"What's she like? Is she like Alice?" I asked getting into the conversation again. I saw Jasper think for a moment, the he smiled.

"She's really kind, and polite. though she is a player. She doesn't date guy's she just plays with them." he explained.

I felt unknowingly why disappointed at the information. She plays with guy's!

"Wow, is she pretty?" Rosalie asked excited, she's never had a player best friend before.

Jasper nodded his head.

"I don't find her as pretty as Alice. But most guy's say to me that they lose their train of thought when she does her crooked smile. She doesn't know about it though. Me and Alice had fun teasing her about that." He said laughing at the memory.

"Anyway!" Jasper said clapping his hands together once. "I think we should go and get a drink at my favourite bar. It's most likely that Alice and Bella will go there after they finished shopping."

I could tell he was eager to see Alice, and so did Rosalie, so we agreed.

Once there I noticed quite a lot of people come here. But it was quite big so there was plenty of room for everyone to sit down at a table. We sat at the table in the corner. Jasper and I went to get the drinks at the bar, and then we sat back down.

"So when do you think they will get here?" Rosalie asked bored. Jasper shrugged.

"I don't know. Though knowing Alice they might be a while. Though saying that Bella might be dragging her out of them by now." he said chuckling. I smiled.

"So how did you meet Alice?" I asked starting a new conversation.

"I met her here. She was sitting on her own and I offered her a drink." he explained smiling. It sounded like the way people meet on movies.

Jaspers face lit up as he looked at the door. I turned my face towards the door, only to see the most beautiful person in existence. How can someone be so beautiful. She had lovely brown hair made into curls and it was pushed to one side in a messy way. She was amazing. She was an angel sent down from heaven.

(I'll let you decide what she wears!)

She was being dragged by a small pixie like women to the bar to get a drink. When they reached the bar I noticed the Pixie women hold her hand out and do a puppy dog face. The angel smiled and took out some money from her pocket and gave it to her so she could get a drink.

The pixie girl smiled at the beautiful women and kissed her on the cheek.

"Edward! Snap out of it!" Rosalie shouted at me chuckling, interrupting my thoughts. I glared at Rosalie before looking back at the beautiful women again.

She was speaking to the pixie women. She was then served by the bar man, he gave them a drink each, that they must have ordered. But before he went the beautiful girl winked at him and gave him a crooked smile. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and I felt angry that the smile was for him.

When the bar man saw it he froze for a few seconds. He then went to the door and opened it winking at her and moving his hand as a gesture for her to follow.

I saw the beautiful angel smirk. She took a sip of her drink and went to go to the door. I felt myself go red with anger. I hadn't even met this women!

But the angel was soon stopped as the pixie type women grabbed her arm. The pixie women looked furious. And the angel looked quite shocked and a bit scared as she looked at the pixie women.

The angel was now being dragged by the pixie women over to us. Felt myself get nervous as they got closer. _Do I talk to her? Will she say hi? Will she wink at me?_

"Seriously Bella. Can you not just hang out with friends and not go of and make out with guy's that you will just ditch when your finished with them." the pixie women said angrily. I heard jasper chuckle. I looked at him. That was Bella! The player! So that must be Alice!

"Sit!" Alice ordered Bella. Bella did it immediately, probably scared of the little pixie women. To be fair, the pixie girl was a bit scary. Alice sat down on Jaspers lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Bella" Jasper greeted her. Bella smiled at him.

"Hello Jasper." she replied simply. My heart raced faster. Her voice sounded amazing. Sexy even, it turned me on. _What is she doing to me? _

"Alice, Bella, this is my sister Rosalie" he said to them while pointing at Rose. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Bella said to Rosalie. Jasper was right, she really was polite.

"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you!" Alice said excitedly. Rosalie smiled warmly at them both.

"It's lovely to meet you both finally. I think were going to be great friends!" Rosalie said to them both.

Bella smiled at her, obviously pleased that she thought they were going to get along.

"And this is my brother Edward." Jasper finished. I suddenly felt nervous as Bella turned her gaze to me.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Bella said smiling crookedly. It made my heart miss a beat. I literally felt myself struggling for words. I loved her crooked smile.

"Hi, um, It's a pleasure to meet too." I said looking into her beautiful eye's. I felt myself get lost in them. Her smile widened.

"Yeah We've heard a lot about you too. I'm glad your finally here. Jasper hasn't shut up about it till you told him you were coming!" Alice explained chuckling. I looked at Jasper and smiled. Jasper just blushed and looked at his drink.

We all laughed at that. But my laugh suddenly stopped as I noticed Bella's laugh. It sounded like bells. By far the best laugh I had ever heard.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked concerned. She was concerned about me? I felt a wave of joy flow through me.

"Um, yeah" I said trying to sound casual. She smiled in return. I took in a deep breath and took a sip of my drink.

"You two are back sooner than normal" Jasper noticed looking in Alice's eye's lovingly. Alice sighed.

"Yeah, well, Bella used the 'I got the car and I'm going now' card." Alice said glaring at Bella.

"Alice we went in 52 shops" Bella said backing herself up. Alice just huffed. Jasper and Rosalie laughed.

I watched as Bella took a sip of her drink. And I noticed that of all things, I was fucking jealous of the cup. That was knew. But I was, I wanted to have Bella's lips on me. I was desperate for it, and I hardly know her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of chatting about random stuff that wasn't important, we all decided that we should leave now.

"Hey, Bella can you sleep over at our house tonight?" Alice asked her wishfully. Bella chuckled.

I felt myself begging mentally for her to agree. I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Sure, I guess" Bella replied to Alice.

Alice squealed in excitement, and she hugged Bella. I wanted to hug Bella! Jasper chuckled.

"How about we all watch a film together, then we can go to bed." Jasper suggested. It did sound like a good idea. If it meant being in Bella's presence then I would agree to anything.

"That sounds awesome! I haven't had a movie night in a while!" Rosalie said excited. I smiled, and everyone soon agreed.

When we were home, well Jasper's home, Jasper and Alice went upstairs to get a DVD for us to watch. Leaving me Bella and Rosalie, alone to talk. Fortunately Rosalie had a lot to say. Meaning I didn't have to stutter out some thing to say.

Alice and Jasper came down with a romantic comedy. Alice was the one to put the DVD in. Jasper went to sit on a love seat and Alice soon joined him by sitting on his lap. Rosalie lay on a couch, taking the whole of it up.

So to my excitement and nervousness I got to sit next to Bella through a whole film. When she sat down I felt an electric current run from me to her. It felt as if it was trying to pull us together. I think Bella felt it to because she frowned slightly at her arm.

That made me frown, she didn't like it. It made me feel disappointed. I didn't pay attention to the movie throughout the whole time. I was to knocked up on the fact that Bella was only inches away. Though most of my thoughts were on the electric current that ran from me to her.

Throughout the whole movie I tried to resist the urge to touch her. While the film was on I would try to glance at her when I thought she wouldn't notice.

"Okay then!" Alice shouted taking me out my thoughts. I then noticed the film was over, and I had no clue what it was about.

"Bed time" Jasper said while kissing Alice's cheek, making her blush. I got up off the couch and stretched my tense muscles. I saw Rosalie was asleep already on the couch. I sighed and walked over to her.

I picked her up (bridal style) and walked upstairs. I was being careful not to trip up, especially with Rosalie in my arms. She would kill me!

When I got up stairs, I just went in a random room and lay her down on a random bed. I then went down stairs to see they were discussing something.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Bella announced. I frowned, an angel like her should never have to sit on a couch.

"okay. Edward you can go on the room to the left of the one you put Rosalie in, and Jasper and I can sleep in the same bed in his room." Alice ordered and then went upstairs, followed by Jasper.

I saw Bella make her way to the couch, I grabbed her hand. I suddenly felt a jolt of electricity. She felt it too because her eye's went wide. Adorable.

"What?" she asked after a while.

"Switch with me. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." I ordered strongly. I was surprised I managed to get a whole sentence out without stuttering.

"No, I'll be fine" she said softly.

"I would rather you slept on a proper bed." I said honestly. She chuckled. Great.

"Don't worry about it. I've slept on loads of couches before." she said giving me a crooked smile. My breathing hitched. It was my favourite crooked smile. The crooked smile that I love.

She laid down on the couch her arms behind her head to rest her head on. She was completely turning me on.

"O – okay, um" I said walking upstairs. God how did she do this to me!

While lying on my bed, I suddenly had an idea. It was perfect. I will wait till Bella's asleep, then I will carry her up here and put her on my bed. Then she will be nice ad comfy.

After 20 minutes, I became eager to see if she was awake or not. So I went down stairs and looked at her. I gasped. She was definitely an angel! She looked so innocent in her sleep. I wanted to hug her close and shield her from the world.

I walked over to her. I took a deep breath before picking her up (bridal style). She felt as if she was made to be in my arms. She fit perfectly. I walked slowly up the stairs. But this time not because of tripping up. This time it was because I wanted to savour every moment of holding her beautiful form.

I sighed as I lay her on the bed. I gazed at her for a moment before walking down stairs and lying on the couch.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. And guess who I dreamed about?

**Hope you like the story so far! the next chapter is better! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up from my wonderful dream of Bella, I went to get some breakfast. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

Then Bella, looking beautiful as ever came into the kitchen.

"You" she said pointing at me accusingly "Cheated. Your not allowed to move someone when their asleep. They can't argue" she finished.

I chuckled at that and smiled at her.

"I was just being nice." I said simply before pouring some cereal in a bowl. She chuckled softly and let it go.

"Do you know what were doing today?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged.

"I'm guessing Alice will have something in mind, she always does." she said while putting some bread in the toaster.

I smiled, I could see in her eye's when she talked of her sister, that she loved her. As if on cue Alice came running down with Jasper on her heals.

"Shopping?" Alice suggested. I think Bella's answering glare was enough for her to drop that suggestion.

"Jeez Bella, I was just kidding." Alice said while pinching her toast. Bella just chuckled and put some more bread in.

"Where's Rosalie?" Bella asked curious. Me and Jasper laughed. Bella and Alice looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie won't be getting up for like another six hours" I explained.

"Then why don't we wake her up?" Alice asked innocently. Jasper winced, making me smile.

"Because it would be like writing your name on the devils kill list." Jasper finished. Bella chuckled.

"So she's not a morning person" Bella clarified. I shook my head.

"Then how about we leave her a note saying to meet us at the bar when she wakes up" Alice suggested.

"Sure" I said in agreement. Alice grabbed a note pad and pen from the draw at the other side of the room and wrote something on there. Then she stuck it on the fridge with a magnet.

"Okay then! Everyone get dressed, then we will go to the bar!" Alice announced excited. Bella and Jasper chuckled, and I smiled.

When we were all dressed and ready, we got in Jaspers car ad drove to the bar. It only took 6 minutes to get there.

As we walked in I noticed a guy walk up to Bella. He was tall and muscular and very tanned.

"Hey baby" he said trying to be sexy. He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. Who the hell is this guy!? I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Bella chuckled.

"Hi Jacob" she greeted him. He whispered something in her ear, making her put on a surprised and excited smile.

"Sure" she replied to whatever he said to her. He grinned widely.

"Hey guy's, I'm just going to do something" Bella said to us while _Jacob_ kissed her cheek seductively.

I really was fighting the urge to punch him now. I knew what they were going to do, and I didn't like it.

Suddenly realization washed over me. I was in love with Bella Swan! It was so clear now, how did I not realize before? I loved her more than anything. She _is_ my everything. Oh god! I've fallen in love with a player. Not good. If only she wasn't a player...

I saw Alice glare at Bella for a moment, before nodding her head slowly. Bella smiled at her. Jacob towed her outside. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was to busy gawking at Bella.

"Hey, you alright man?" I heard Jasper say to me. I avoided eye contact, worried what he might see there.

"Yeah, fine" I answered in a strained voice. I was trying to hide my anger. Jasper just shrugged it off and walked over to the bar to get the drinks.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Just a bear" I replied flatly. I sat down to where Alice had disappeared too. I couldn't help but think about what that _Jacob_ was doing to her. Or what she was doing to _him_. I envied _Jacob_ right now, more than anything.

I barely noticed Jasper walk to our table with a big bulky guy. And when I say big I mean huge! He was definitely a weight lifter. I sighed, Bella had probably slept with him too.

"Alice, Edward, this is Emmett." Jasper announced pointing at him. Emmett waved.

"Hey guy!" he said sitting down.

"Hi" I said flatly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" Alice said with more enthusiasm than me. They kept on chatting about random stuff, and I joined in a few times. I was trying to not come off as rude. but I couldn't stop thinking of Bella...

**Hello! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me, so thanks. It's nice to hear that your enjoying the story.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

My thoughts suddenly stopped as Bella walked through the door, alone. _Jacob_ wasn't with her. She walked straight to the bar to get a drink.

I watched her every move intensely. I also noticed the man behind the bar wink at her. It wasn't the same guy as last time though. Bella chuckled and smiled crookedly at him. That made him drop the glass he was holding.

It came down with a **smash**.Making everyone turn around at him. He blushed embarrassed and walked away. Bella looked confused, but she shrugged it off and walked over to us. She sat down next to me.

My anger suddenly disappeared because she was so close. I smiled at her. Which earned me one of her crooked smiles. As always, my breathing hitched and I struggled to remember to breath.

She looked concerned about me, and confused. I smiled, she had no idea of the effect she had on me. But it was one of her charms.

"Hey Bella! I haven't seen you in a while." Emmett announced.

"No, it's good to see you again. Are you still playing girls?" she asked chuckling. So he was a player too.

"Are you still playing guy's?" Emmett asked in return. Bella smiled at him for a moment before taking a sip of her drink.

"Bella? When you said you had to do something. What exactly was that something?" Jasper asked cheekily.

Bella froze for a second at the question. She looked at Alice, only to see a face of pure anger. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but she soon closed it.

"While were at it Bella! Who here out of all the guys, that is not at our table have you not slept with?" Alice asked angrily.

I saw that Bella was a bit shocked at all the question's that has been thrown at her. Bella looked around the room looking. She didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"Um, that guy?" Bella asked. I don't think she remembers many of them.

Emmett's booming laughter shook the table.

"Wow Bella you have been busy!" Emmett said between laughs. However, I found myself hating every other guy in this room.

"Bella, why do you do this to guy's? It's not fair on guy's! You've always skipped the dating part! Why? Try and find your true love!" Alice said still angry.

"Well what's the point. If you find your true love, then the guy will end up either leaving you, cheating on you or dying. Life's to short to spend it with someone else." Bella replied.

That speech made me feel disappointed. She didn't want to fall in love.

When I had already fell in love with her, and her crooked smile.

Emmett put his hand up for her to high-five it.

"Exactly!" He said in agreement. Bella high-five it as he said it.

"What a load of crap! That shouldn't stop you from falling in love! Bella please tell me you haven't been blocking your feelings away from guy's because of that!" Alice said to Bella pleadingly, and slightly angry.

"Sorry" Bella replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"You too?" Alice said turning to Emmett.

Emmett just nodded.

"You too have played people instead of actually getting to know them, because your scared it will end badly." Alice clarified.

"It will always end badly." Bella and Emmett both said together.

"What about making a family?" Jasper asked.

They both shrugged.

Alice huffed and sat leaned on her seat. I noticed Emmett freeze. Like he had just seen an angel. A bit like what happened to me the first time I saw Bella.

I followed his gaze to the door way, and noticed it was my sister Rosalie in the door way.

"Who's the sexy chick?" He asked his eye's wide and not leaving her as he said it.

"Ewww, that's my sister. And her names Rosalie." I said annoyed. Emmett looked shocked.

"Really?"

I nodded. Emmett turned Jasper, knowing it will be his sister too. Jasper just nodded.

Rosalie walked over, not noticing Emmett as she sat down next to Bella. Bella glanced between Emmett and Rosalie smiling. I did the same. I think Emmett has forgotten all the stuff he said about not wanting to fall in love. Because the look in his eye's can only be identified as love.

Jasper and Alice chuckled, making Rosalie look at them in confusion. They nodded their head towards Emmett. Rosalie looked over at him and the same look appeared in her eye's.

There was an awkward silence between Emmett and Rosalie.

"H-hi" Rosalie stuttered. That was the first time I had heard Rosalie stutter. He smiled at her.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Rosalie just nodded her head. Emmett smiled and stood up and went to the bar.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked eager. Bella chuckled.

"That's Emmett. Bella and Jaspers friend." I explained. Rosalie glanced at him again.

"He is so sexy." she said biting her lip.

"I wouldn't jump in bed with him so soon. He is a player like Bella" Alice said. Bella looked up from her drink to glare at Alice. Alice just stuck her tongue at her, making Bella and me and Jasper laugh.

"He's a player?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, I could also hear the disappointment in her voice as well. I know how she feels.

"Sorry" Jasper said simply.

"Players can change." Bella said simply, and I could have sworn she glanced at me as she said it.

"Yeah! It doesn't mean he won't fall in love. He's a good guy, but like Bella he's scared of feeling things." Jasper explained.

Rosalie looked at Bella curiously.

"Why are you to scared of feeling love." Rosalie asked.

"It's complicated. I'm sure Emmett will tell you another time." Bella explained putting a fake smile on.

"Okay" Rosalie sighed.

After a few minutes Emmett came back with one drink for Rosalie.

"Here you go beautiful" Emmett said to Rosalie. Making Rosalie blush! Rosalie blushed! The whole of my life knowing her I had never seen Rosalie blush. At all.

I could see Jasper was as shocked at it as I was. We both looked at each other shocked before smiling.

I tried to resist the urge to laugh, but Jasper busted out laughing, making me laugh. Bella chuckled softly and Alice did the same. Rosalie whacked the back of mine and Jaspers head.

Emmett smiled.

"Shut up it's cute!" He said looking at Rosalie, making her blush more. Making another fit of laughter. Followed by another whack on the head. But for some reason Bella tensed up every time I was whacked on the head. Same for Alice to Jasper.

After a while of laughing, everyone calmed down. And Rosalie had seemed to calm down enough.

"Are you finished now?" She asked calmly. Emmett smiled.

"Don't worry Rose, all the girls blush when they see me." He said pointing to himself. Bella chuckled.

Bella said players can change. Does that mean she might be able to get over being scared of falling in love? Is there a possibility that she could love me?

"So, what you been up too?" Emmett asked her curiously. Rosalie looked in his eye's silently for a moment.

"Nothing much. You?" Rosalie asked. Emmett glanced at the bar, and I noticed it was a girl at the bar he glanced too. I smiled wondering what he was going to say.

"Nothing much either. Just talking to Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella." He explained, leaving out the part of what he did before that. Like fucking the girl over there.

"Oh" was Rosalie's only answer.

"Alright enough with the flirting and all that!"Jasper said annoyed to see his Best friend hitting on his sister. But I was too busy thinking about my situation to be defensive of my sister. I needed to tell someone about this.

Bella and Alice chuckled at Jaspers reaction to Emmett flirting with Rosalie. I smiled, but not at Jasper, but at Bella's laughter.

There was no turning around now for me. I was in to deep. Too in love with Bella. _So what do you do when you fall in love with a player?_ I asked mentally.

_I have no clue!_ Was my answer in return mentally. Great.

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will come shortly!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night went quickly. I had to sit by Bella at the front the whole way back. I began to get really nervous. But my nerves went as we got talking.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked out of the blue.

"Brown" I replied without thinking. It was the colour of her eye's.

"Brown?" she asked in disbelief. I just nodded.

"What's your favourite type of music?" She asked curious. What was with all the questions.

"Um, I like Debussy." I replied. She looked shocked.

"Really?" she said glancing at me as she drove her car.

"Yeah, I find it relaxing." I said honestly. She chuckled, and pressed the button on the cart that turned on the music. It was Debussy! She liked Debussy! she couldn't be more perfect. I listened to the soft notes of Debussy fill the car with a smile.

"Do you play the piano?" I asked wondering if she could get more perfect.

"Of course" she said chuckling. I was ecstatic! she was perfect! It was like she was made for me, oh how I loved her.

If she only knew that if she went out with me that I would treat her like my own personal Queen. I would make her breakfast in bed. Protect her from the world. And love her for eternity.

The rest of the way back to Jaspers my thoughts were on her and what I would give for her to love me. What I would give to have her mine. To have her not as a player. I know if we went out, guy's would still think that she was playing me. So they would still hit on her. So if there was a possibility we go out, I will have to keep my eye open.

When we arrived at the house I noticed we had arrived first. But then I saw Jaspers and Rosalie's car pull up behind us.

I got out the car, while making sure not to trip on my way out. (It's happened once). I noticed Emmett help Rosalie out. I smiled, maybe players can change.

I looked over at Bella and noticed she was looking at me while leaning on her car. I looked down and blushed. She chuckled.

I tried to concentrate on something, to try to get rid of the blushing I was doing. I looked at Jasper and Alice. They were at the door with an arm around each others waist. Jasper had already opened the door now, and he was signalling for us to come in.

I walked in and noticed Bella and Emmett talking to each other frowning slightly. Emmett glanced at Rosalie while Bella glanced at me. Luckily, I don't think she noticed I was watching. They looked at each other and frowned, almost worriedly.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass out. I put some water in there realizing I was thirsty. I took a big swig before walking in the lounge. Bella and Emmett had now entered the house with a slightly worried frown still on. As if they were scared about what they were thinking about.

When Bella noticed me sitting down on the couch she smiled crookedly at me. Making me blush, earning a chuckle from Bella and Jasper. I thought Emmett would have laughed, but I think he was to deep in thought to notice. I was slightly relieved at that.

I looked at Bella again and noticed she was looking at Emmett sympathetically. I wonder why.

Just then Alice came skipping into the lounge with Rosalie behind her. She winked at Emmett, making Emmett lose his frown and wink at her back while smiling. Alice bounced on Jaspers knee.

"I have an idea for dinner!" she announced excited. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Everyone was looking at her now.

"What?" Bella said urging her to continue.

"We can go to the restaurant in Port Angeles. Then when we finish we can go to the cinema." She explained bouncing up and down.

"Sounds good to me." I said looking around for everyone else's opinion.

"Sure" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, there's always loads of chick's at cinema's!" Emmett shouted in agreement. Bella chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good babe" Jasper replied to Alice while kissing her cheek softly.

"Okay" Rosalie answered.

With that we all got up and separated into cars again. Alice and Jasper went in his car, Emmett got in Rosalie's car with her, leaving me to go in Bella's silver Volvo with her again. And I wasn't arguing. I like driving with Bella, I got to know her better.

I opened the passenger door and got inside, while Bella got in front of the wheel. She started the engine and pulled out of the drive.

"So, what movie do you think we will be watching tonight?" I asked Bella. She smirked.

"Who knows this is Alice were talking about." she answered.

"I like your sister. She's very...energetic"

"That's an understatement" she replied chuckling softly. I smiled at her.

"What's the restaurant like?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well it's got nice food there. Alice likes it because she says 'its romantic'. Which I guess is true."

she explained.

"Oh. I don't normally go to restaurants."

"Me neither. But I some times get dragged in there by Alice." she crookedly at me. I let out a sharp puff of breath. She was so beautiful, especially when she did that crooked smile I love so much.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned her brow furrowed, while looking at me.

"Um, yeah." I said stupidly. She smiled and looked back to the road.

"Were nearly here now." Bella announced.

"Cool. Do we just meet them inside?" I asked.

"I hope so. Otherwise they will be standing outside for a while." she chuckled. I laughed, picturing Rosalie outside in the cold, she would be furious. She would probably punch us both in the face.

Bella was now pulling up on the curb outside a beautiful restaurant. It looked really nice, it was average size for a restaurant. I didn't notice I was staring at it and for how long, until Bella opened my door and chuckled.

"So, I'm guessing you like the place then." she said as I got out of the car. I nodded.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for opening my door." I thanked her. I knew she was a player, but like Jasper said, she is polite and friendly.

She closed my door for me and smiled crookedly at me.

"Want to go inside?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I started walking towards the restaurant doors. I opened it and signalled her to go first.

"Thanks" she  
muttered as she walked through the door.

"No problem"

We looked around and noticed there was not many people inside. None of which were the people we were suppose to meet here.

"I think we won the race of getting here first." I said chuckling, earning a chuckle from her as well.

"I think so." she added. I smiled, I got to spend time alone in a restaurant with Bella!

**Hello! hope you like this chapter. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

A waiter came over to us soon after. And when I say came over to us I mean he came over to Bella. As he walked over he winked at her and smiled. I frowned.

"Hello, do you want me to show you a table for you?"

"Yeah I need a table for six people please." she replied smiling. The waiter looked over at me with a frown.

"Of course" he replied winking again and signalling for us to follow him. She chuckled, and followed with me on her heals. He showed us a table for six against the wall. She smiled at him.

"Perfect" she said with a crooked smile. His eye's widened and he started stuttering.

"Uh um, O-, um, Kay." he said as he started backing away. I smiled. That will teach him.

Bella looked at him with a confused, but amused expression on her face.

"What's up with him?" she said smiling.

"I don't know" I replied lying. I knew very well what was up with him. It's happened to me.

We both sat down opposite each other at the end of the table.

"So, when do you think they will arrive here?" I asked starting conversation. Bella shrugged.

"They won't be long now. Who do you think will arrive first out of the two of them?"

"I bet it will be Rosalie." I said. Bella chuckled.

"Remember, Emmett's a player, he'll probably be making out with her right now. I bet Jasper." she said.

"Your a player and we didn't make out and we arrived first" I pointed out. She chuckled.

"True."

I wished she did make out with me though. I bet her beautiful soft lips would feel wonderful on mine. But before I could get to carried away with my dreamy thoughts about her lips, a different waiter came over.

"Hello, my names James and I'll be your server tonight and so will Victoria." he said pointing to the red-head who was at the bar getting a man a drink.

"Is there _anything_ I can get you?" he asked Bella, smiling like an idiot.

"Not know. Can you come back when the rest of us get here please." Bella said politely.

"Yeah, sure no problem." he said and as he left he winked at Bella. She smirked.

"Are you going to get him now." I blurted out with clenched fist's. She looked confused for a moment, before realization crossed her face.

"No" she said simply in a soft voice. My fist's relaxed.

"Why?" I asked curious. He looked okay for a guy if your just going to ditch him later on. She looked down at the table and frowned lightly.

"I don't know" she said just above a whisper.

Then I heard the door open and soft voices came from the entrance. I turned around in my seat to face them. I smiled and noticed it was the rest of the group. They all arrived at the same time. I looked at Bella, she was now smiling, all traces of here frown was gone. Alice spotted us and ran over to Bella and hugged her while she was still in her seat. Alice then kissed her cheek. Bella smiled.

"What was that for?" Bella asked confused.

"You didn't leave Edward to make out with the waiter." Alice explained happily kissing her cheek again, and I found myself wanting to kiss her on the cheek also.

"Hey wait a second. When I go out with you, you always ditch me to make out with the waiter." Emmett said accusingly with his hands on his hips.

"If I remember correctly. Seconds after I went off with the waiter you were already sleeping with the waitress behind the bar." Bella said smiling.

A goofy smile spread across Emmett's face.

"Oh yeah" he said chuckling. Jasper and I laughed. Alice didn't laugh because she hated it when Emmett and Bella played around with people like that, and Rosalie was frowning for some reason.

Probably at the thought of him sleeping with someone.

They all sat down, Alice sat next to Bella. Jasper sat opposite Alice and Emmett and Rosalie were at the over end of the table sitting opposite each other. It looked a bit like a triple date.

"So have you decided what you want to order?" The waitress came over, Victoria. She was mainly talking to Emmett.

Emmett looked her  
up and down and smiled.

"Hmm, maybe you can help my needs." he said grinning. She giggled, flirting.

"Maybe I can." she said winking at him. Alice made a coughing noise to catch her attention. She blushed slightly.

"What would you be wanting to drink?" she asked politely.

"Um, just a coke please." Jasper said looking at Alice with goo goo eye's.

"Same" I answered.

"Red wine please." Alice replied.

"Coke. Please." Bella answered smiling at the way Rosalie was looking at the waitress.

"Just a coke" Rosalie said through bared teeth. She was giving her a death glare that should have killed her by now.

"I'll have a coke as well, baby." Emmett said winking at her. She giggled and walked off reluctantly.

Alice looked as angry as Rosalie now. When Emmett turned around back to the table after watching the waitress walk away, he looked a bit scared at the looks he was getting from Rose and Alice.

"Listen here. While we are at the restaurant you will stay with us. You are not allowed to fuck the waitress." Alice said in an angry hushed whisper. Bella chuckled. Alice's death glare was now pointing at Bella.

Bella immediately stopped laughing, making me and Jasper laugh.

"Same goes for you Bella. No fucking the Waiter."

"I wasn't even goin-" But Bella was cut off by Alice before she could finish.

"Look, it doesn't matter as long as the two players over here stay with us. Then we will be fine."

"Fine" Emmett said pouting. I chuckled looking at both of their faces.

Rosalie was still looking angry, while Alice had completely recovered now. She was smiling at Jasper lovingly. Jasper leaned over the table and planted a long loving kiss on Alice's lips. Emmett huffed.

"What! If me and Bella have to stay with you guy's then you will have to stop kissing in front of us." Emmett said a bit too loud. I looked around to see if anyone had heard. But we were lucky because I only saw one person looking at us.

"Yeah, it hardly seems fair." Bella agreed. Oh no! Was Bella going to make out with the waiter. I clenched my fists tight.

Alice sighed.

"Me and Alice are doing it out of love, not need." Jasper explained. Bella chuckled.

"If I told you I was in love with the waiter over there will you let me make out with him?" Bella asked smiling crookedly. I frowned. Was she doing this to make a point?

"Yeah because, I think I am in love with that waitress." Emmett said playfully. I glanced at Rosalie and saw that she had her hands balled up into fists on the table. Was she as into Emmett as I was with Bella?

Alice leaned over and slapped Emmett playfully back, then did the same to Bella. I felt myself tense up as she did it to Bella for some reason. As if I was afraid it would hurt her. Even though I knew Alice was messing around.

Just then James and Victoria came over with the drinks. They handed them out to all of us. I was watching Bella intensely. I noticed she was looking at Emmett frowning slightly. He was doing the same.

But then Victoria leaned in and whispered something in his ear making his eye's go wide. A smile played on his lips. I looked back at Bella and saw that James was doing the same with her. He was whispering in her ear. I saw his tongue extend outwards towards her ear. I was losing it.

How could he just walk up here and do that to her. I needed to stop it. I coughed like Alice did. He leaned up immediately. He looked as if he had forgotten about the rest of us.

"I, um, err, I'll come back for your next, um order." he stuttered. I glared at him as he walked by.

Bella and Emmett still looked in a state of shock. Rosalie was fuming, a bit like what I must look like. Alice and Jasper were looking between us all a bit confused to why me and Rosalie were angry.

"Well. That was weird." Bella said shaking her head of thoughts.

"She put her tongue in my ear!" Emmett said loudly again. But this time I didn't bother looking around to see who was looking. I was watching Bella.

"Emmett, not so loud." Jasper said annoyed.

"That was so rude of them to just come over here and do that to Bella and Emmett. They had no right to do that." Rosalie said angrily. I nodded in agreement.

Emmett looked at Rosalie shocked at her tone. But there was something else in his eye's as he looked at Rosalie. _Love? Lust?_

I don't know. Bella chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, I agree. We need to make sure they don't do that again. Rosalie pretend to be going out with Emmett. Make sure the message comes out clear that he's yours. Edward you do the same for Bella. Kiss them on the cheek, grab their hand. Or you could put your tongue in their ear yourselves." Alice ordered us as if we were in the army.

I felt a bit nervous, however the nervousness went at the thought of this getting James away from Bella. I wonder if he will get jealous.

Bella and Emmett chuckled. Bella then looked at me and smiled crookedly. I managed a half-smile, unable to think properly. I saw Rosalie was as determined as me, because she got out of her seat and sat on Emmett's lap. I saw her put her tongue in his ear. She then moved her arms all around his body seductively.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, and I then moved over to sit by Bella. She smirked.

"Do I get a show?" she asked innocently. Did she want one?

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. It felt amazing to have my lips on her beautiful soft cheek. It sent butterflies up and down my stomach. She smiled crookedly as I left my lips linger there for a moment.

I noticed James and Victoria coming over. They were smirking. James' smirk was wiped clean off as he saw what I was doing to Bella.

I traced my tongue along her jaw slowly. I then planted a kiss on her ear. I think I was getting the message through to James now. I grabbed Bella's hand in mine. It made the electric current flow with more speed and power. James carried on walking towards us, but this time he was frowning.

I stuck my tongue in her perfect ear. Bella chuckled, making me chuckle as well. I was enjoying this a lot.

"What can I get you for the main course?" James asked disappointed. Ha! That will teach him. I nibbled the top of Bella's ear while the rest of them answered him. I couldn't hear what they were ordering. Neither did I care. James coughed.

"And you?" he asked me. I smirked at him.

"Just the mushroom ravioli." I answered, my voice surprisingly calm. He nodded and walked off, and I noticed Victoria walk off after getting Emmett and Rosalie's orders. Rose must have done a good job because Victoria looked angry and upset.

"Wow. That was fun." Bella chuckled. I nodded in agreement. Emmett laughed.

"I want to do it again. What d you say Rose?" Emmett asked smirking. Rosalie played cool by shrugging and walking back to her seat. Alice and Jasper laughed at Rose.

"You can go back to your seat now Edward." Jasper said smiling. I shrugged.

"He's going to come back with the food soon. I need to make sure he still knows Bella's mine." I said smiling playfully at Bella. I don't know whether it was the coke or something that was giving me the confidence I was having right now, but I'm grateful.

Soon after James and Victoria came over with the food. I got up reluctantly and sat back down on my seat. Bella smiled crookedly at me, I blushed. That made her chuckle. Looks like the confidence ran away again. Dammit.

As we ate and drank we all talked about some random stuff. Sometimes I would glance at Bella. And sometimes I noticed Rose glance at Emmett. When we were all finished we got up and left the money on the table; with no tip.

**Hello, Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So are we keeping the same seating arrangements?" Rose asked causally, but I could tell she was hoping that they did stay the same so she could sit with Emmett.

"Yeah why not." Alice replied. We all split up into different cars. Bella started the car and drove off, following Jaspers car. Rose and Emmett were close behind us.

"I hope there's something good on in the cinema. Last time Alice dragged me to the cinema there was nothing good on." Bella stated.

"Me too." Is all I said. Bella smiled. The rest of the car journey was silent. But it was a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Bella pulled in to a car park of the cinema.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and got out of the car.

"Can you wait there for a second?" I asked Bella politely. She looked confused but nodded after a while. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked over to Bella's door quickly. I then opened her door for her, and I signalled her to come out of the car.

She followed instructions and got out of the car. She then raised an eye brow at me questioningly.

"You opened my door for me last time. So it's only fair that I do the same for you." I said shrugging.

She chuckled.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Bella looked around for a second.

"Alice and Jasper are already there." she said pointing at them. Closed her door and waved to them, earning myself a wave back.

Alice skipped over to us and Jasper walked slowly behind her.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett here yet?" Jasper asked. And as if on cue Rose and Emmett appeared behind Alice.

"Boo!" Emmett shouted making Jasper jump, however Alice didn't even flinch. As if she knew he was coming.

"Jesus Emmett" Jasper said angrily. Bella and I laughed.

"Okay then, let's go inside." Alice said jumping up and down excitedly. I smiled.

"You can pick the movie Alice while I go and get some popcorn." Bella said while walking to the popcorn stand. I caught up with Bella, deciding I would rather stay with Bella.

Bella chuckled.

"Hello again" she said to me.

"Hi" I said smiling dreamily at her. When we got to the popcorn stand Bella brought 2 pots of popcorn. She handed one to me to hold and she held the other one herself. She paid him the money with a crooked smile. Making the poor guy blush.

"That's mean you know." I said to her for some reason. She looked confused.

"What is?"

"Doing that to guy's" I answered simply. But before she could ask anything else Alice came over and took a handful of popcorn from Bella with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you Bella" she said as she kissed her cheek. Bella smiled at her sister. Alice had already decided what we were going to watch. James bond. We got to the doors, but before we could walk through them Emmett stopped us.

"Before we go in I want a bet. I bet I can get at least 3 girls to make out with me in there. And I bet Bella can't get 3 guy's to make out with her." he said grinning at Bella.

I frowned, and so did Rose and Alice.

"Your on. How much?" Bella asked smiling crookedly. The grin would normally make me blush and get all nervous but I was to angry and worried about Bella making out with 3 guy's in there.

"£20. if you get 3 guy's to make out with you then you win. But if I get 3 girls to make out with me then were even." Emmett explained.

"Deal." Bella smirked. Jasper just laughed at what they were doing. I felt my hands ball up into fists again.

Emmett and Bella walked in together looking around. The rest of us walked in after them. At first we all sat down together. I was sitting next to Bella, at the end of the row at the back.

"Bella. We start now." Emmett whispered to Bella as he ran down to a girl in a really short skirt. Bella chuckled.

"I got plenty of time." She said not bothering to move just yet.

I felt myself get distracted as the adverts came on. It took me a while to notice that Bella wasn't beside me any more. I looked around panicking. I then noticed her at the row behind Emmett's with a guy kissing her eagerly. I felt sick. I couldn't watch but I also couldn't take my eye's from them.

After a while I forced my eye's to the screen and noticed the film had already started.

I tried to keep my eye's on the screen but every few seconds I would glance at Bella kissing a different guy. So far I had noticed her kissing 5 different men. And I hated every one of them.

About half an hour later Bella appeared in her seat next to me again. She had a smug half-smile on her face.

A few minutes later Emmett came over with a smug grin on his face.

"So did you get 3 guy's to kiss you?" Emmett said in a hushed voice. Bella smiled crookedly. I gasped slightly. It still had the same effect on me.

"I got 9 guy's to kiss me."

"What? You were only supposed to do 3." Emmett said with a smirk.

"So that means you have to get another 6 to kiss you or I will win."

"Ha! No problem." Emmett said as he walked back down to a different girl. But my mind was set on something else to recognise what Emmett was doing.

SHE HAD MADE OUT WITH 9 GUYS! She doesn't care who she makes out with does she! Why hasn't she kissed me yet? I'm in love with her and she hasn't even looked at me in that way!

By now I was red with anger. My hands were in tight fists, so tight it was straining my knuckles. I was eternally grateful that it was so dark in here as we watched the movie so Bella couldn't see how angry I was.

As the lights came on in the room I found myself not having a clue what the film was like. I wasn't even sure whether it was James Bond.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked frowning in concern as she looked at me. Dammit. I bet I looked messed up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered flatly. I put on a fake smile for her. Her frown didn't loosen. I stood up as everyone else did. We all walked out of the cinema doors. I nearly jumped as Emmett's booming laughter appeared at my side.

"I have successfully made out with 9 girls, and I just had sex with one of them in the bathroom. So that means I win the bet against Bella!" He said opening his hand out for her to pay up.

Bella took out a £20 note and put it in his hand. Emmett smirked.

"You can earn your money back if you have sex with someone else here." Emmett said with a cheeky grin. I felt my fists get even tighter.

"No, you keep your money. I think we've pushed Alice enough today." Bella said smiling at her sister. I felt relief wash over me and I took a deep breath. I went through worse than Alice though. I saw Alice look at me confused. I just smiled at her.

"Right so are we all meeting each other at Jaspers again?" Rosalie asked. I noticed her hands were balled up as well, and it looked like she was fighting a frown.

"Yeah, of course. And Bella and Emmett you have to stay over or else." Alice said pointing at them. They both chuckled, and both put there hands up in surrender.

"Cool" Emmett muttered happily.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

We all walked of to separate car's. As I walked with Bella to her Volvo I found myself frowning at Bella kissing so many guy's, but not me.

"Are you okay? You've seemed a bit off since we sat down to watch the film." Bella asked with concern.

"No. I'm not fine." I said honestly. Bella frowned.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You kiss every guy you see! Why haven't you kissed me!? Or use your player skills on me like you do to all guy's! Am I not good enough for you? Am I not handsome enough? Tell me what's wrong with me!?" I shouted. Why did I do that? Bella was frozen for a second.

But in a few seconds she had me against her Volvo. She had a slight frown on.

"There's nothing wrong with you." she started calmly. "I'm not going to play you like I do to other guy's. You don't deserve to be played. And you're the most handsome guy I have ever met. I kissed all those guy's tonight because I wanted to get rid of my feelings for you."

I found myself shocked to the core. She had feelings for me? She said I was the most handsome guy she has met! Does she love me back?

"What feelings?" I asked after I found my voice. For a second I began to think this might be a joke. But her face was too serious for that.

"I'm in love with you, Edward" she answered calmly. They were the most beautiful words that I have heard come out of her mouth. She was in love with me!

I felt overwhelming joy run through me. Before she could say anything else I pressed my lips to hers.

I felt the electric current go rapidly through us. It felt like fireworks had exploded inside of me. Her soft lips felt perfect on mine. At first she was frozen in shock, but she soon kissed me back. I loved the way her lips moved with mine.

It felt as if our lips were made for each other. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth without hesitation and let my tongue in. I explored every detail of the inside of her mouth.

She then moved her tongue inside my mouth and did the same to me. She was an amazing kisser. This is what kissing an angel must feel like. But better.

We soon had to pull away to catch our breath. Making my lips tingle as they begged for her lips to come back.

"I love you more than anything in the world Bella" I said with as much passion as I could muster. She looked surprised. Her lips parted slightly.

"You love me?"

I nodded. Her lips moved on top of my forehead. She planted a small but beautiful kiss on my forehead. It made me smile widely. It wasn't a kiss she would do on other guy's. Only me.

She saw my big smile and half smiled smugly.

"Please tell me you actually love me and this is not a joke" I pleaded, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Bella loves me.

"I know I play a lot of guy's but I'm not that mean" she said frowning.

"You said that you kissed all those guy's to get rid of your feelings for me. Is that true?" I asked after a moment. She nodded slowly.

"Yes. Me and Emmett did that to get rid of our feelings."

"You _and_ Emmett. What? Emmett has feelings for someone too?" I asked curiously. "He doesn't have feelings for me as well does he?" I asked smiling playfully.

Bella chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"No. he's in love with Rosalie. And if he _did_ have feelings for you then it wouldn't change the fact that your mine." Bella said. I liked the fact that she called me hers. It made me feel special.

Then she kissed me passionately on the lips. I wound my fingers in her beautiful soft hair. This time the electric current flowed calmly. Our lips moved with each others for a while. Bella pulled back, but I wasn't finished. I pulled her back down. She had to catch herself by extending her arm towards the car. Good reflexes.

I kissed her eagerly, not wanting to end the kiss. She chuckled and leaned away again, but this time she put her forehead on mine.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you Edward. We have to get back, otherwise everyone will get worried." I smiled. She was right. It was dark now, and it was getting late.

"Okay" I said smiling stupidly at the fact Bella enjoyed kissing me. She smiled crookedly. I gasped. Her crooked smile was different, maybe it was the moon light shining on her. But I could also see the love in her eye's as she looked at me. She really did love me!

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Her smile was gone, and in its place was a frown.

"Um, yeah. Your just...beautiful." I said honestly. She smiled crookedly again.

"You know, you're going to have to stop being so cute. Otherwise I'll have to kiss you again, and it takes everything I have to stop kissing you." she said her hands on my hips. I smiled, she thought I was cute.

She led me to the other side of the car, to the passenger door. When I got in she kissed my forehead and closed my door. She then walked over to her door and got in.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked innocently. Bella chuckled.

"Edward, your definitely cute. Your very hot as well." she said with a wink. I smiled and blushed.

Life could not get any better than this! The rest of the drive was nice and silent. I recognised the street we were on. So I knew we were nearly there, because I hardly knew any streets.

"Does Emmett really love Rosalie?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, almost as much as I love you. He too is scared of loving someone. Scared that they might leave you or cheat on you or die before you. But all things considered I'm glad I told you that I love you."

"Really? So are you not scared any more?"

"I've never been more scared in my fucking life." she said chuckling humourlessly. I frowned. I wanted to take away her fear. All of it. I wanted to hide her away from the truth of the world.

I didn't know how to take that fear away though. Before I could say anything more on the subject Bella pulled in on Jaspers drive. I got out the car and walked to Bella's side.

We walked through the door casually.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Alice said curiously.

"Yeah, we got here _ages_ ago" Emmett exaggerated. Bella chuckled.

"We just had to do something." I said, not exactly lying.

"Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to bed I'm beat. Alice? You ready to go to bed?" Jasper said with a wink. She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm tired too."

"God! We know your having sex! You may as well just say it!" Emmett laughed. Jasper and Alice blushed and walked upstairs.

"That was a bit mean" I said to Emmett, but actually struggling not to laugh.

"Hey Emmett, I need to talk to you about something." Bella said. I knew what she wanted to speak to him about. I smiled.

"Yeah sure" Emmett said walking into the kitchen, Bella followed him in there.

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Bella and Emmett left, they left me alone with Rosalie in the lounge.

"So what _really_ made you late?" She asked.

"What's it too you?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." she shrugged. We were silent for a few minutes, and it wasn't a comfortable silence I have with Bella. It was an awkward silence. I didn't like it.

"I'm just going to go and put on my pyjamas." I said whilst walking out of the room.

"Whatever"

I walked up the stairs slowly, preparing myself for the noises I might hear upstairs. But luckily there was none. And for that I was relieved. I got in my pyjamas, which was: a plain white t-shirt and black cotton jogging bottoms.

When I got back down stairs Bella and Emmett were back. They were both frowning slightly. But when Bella caught sight of me her eye's sparkled and her lips twisted into my favourite crooked smile.

I smiled back and sat down next to her.

"Rosalie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Emmett asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah, sure." She answered while looking confused but also curious.

"Thanks" He said as they both walked out into the kitchen.

Was he going to tell Rose? How will she react? I looked over to Bella and noticed she was looking at me smiling crookedly. I looked down and blushed. She chuckled.

"You look even cuter when you blush" she said simply. Making me blush more. She chuckled again, and before I knew it I was lying on the sofa with her on top off me. She had her hands placed either side of my elbows. I smiled. Her lips were crushed to mine in an instant. Our kiss was passionate and full of love.

I heard a gasp, and then in that same second Bella was pushed off of me and onto the floor next to the sofa. My eye's went wide. I was about to kill the person who did that, but then I saw it was Bella's sister Alice.

I looked down at Bella to see if she was okay. She grunted in pain, and opened her eye's reluctantly to see a fuming Alice.

"Oh shit" Bella said before getting up and running into the kitchen.

Alice followed her yelling,

"Bella Swan! You better not be playing Edward! How dare you do that to him! I can't believ-" she was cut off by the sight of Emmett making out with Rosalie.

I ran over in front of Bella quickly to make sure Alice doesn't hurt her again. I then saw Alice slap Emmett in the face.

"OW!" Emmett shouted as he put his hand on his face where he got hit. Rosalie stood in front of him defensively.

"You deserve it! I cannot believe you and Bella are doing this to Edward and Rosalie! Bella I thought you wanted to be friends with Edward, not break his heart!" Alice screamed.

"Alice" Bella said as she walked around me to her sister. "I'm not messing around. I love him."

Alice and Jasper who had came down after hearing the screaming looked at Bella in utter shock. There mouths were gaped open, and there eye's were wide with shock and disbelief.

"What?" Alice said after she found her voice. Emmett then went around Rosalie.

"Yeah. And I'm in love with Rosalie as well. Were not playing a game." Emmett said confidently.

"_You_ two, are in _love_?" Jasper asked in disbelief. They both nodded.

Alice squealed happily and charged at Bella. Bella tensed up, as if preparing to get punched in the face. However Alice just jumped at her and hugged her tight.

"My sisters finally in love!" Alice squealed as she kissed Bella's forehead. I noticed Jasper smiling in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Who would have thought that some day the two biggest players would one day fall in love with my brother and sister." Jasper said hugging Bella.

Bella and Emmett laughed. I smiled and looked at Bella lovingly.

"So were going to have to go on a triple date one day. But that can be for another time. So when did you guys realize your feelings? How many times have you kissed? When did you tell each other? Oh my god I have so many questions!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. Bella chuckled and walked to my side and put her arm around my waist. It must feel natural for her. She's used to being like this with guy's. I've never even had a proper girlfriend before. I've only kissed 3 people before: including Bella.

"Alice I think we should leave the four love birds alone for a bit. They can answer your questions another time. Edward and Bella can share the same bed, and Emmett and Rosalie can share the same bed. Now no one has to sleep on the sofa." Jasper said as he lead Alice upstairs again.

I smiled, I would have to thank Jasper for that. Right now I just wanted to be on my own with _my_ Bella. I smiled wider as I said '_My_ Bella'.

"So Rosalie, Do you want to go upstairs. Just to talk you know." Emmett said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand. She smiled.

"Of course." She replied, Emmett then walked up the stairs with her.

I looked at Bella.

"Do you want to go upstairs as well?" I asked her smiling. I wanted to talk to her. Get to know her more.

She nodded, so I towed her upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and turned on the lights.

"Do you have pyjamas here?" I asked her noticing that she still had regular clothes on. It wouldn't be comfortable to fall asleep in them.

"No." she said simply, half smiling.

I had an idea, I went to my draw that had my stuff in. I then grabbed a pair of black cotton jogging bottoms (the ones like I was wearing; I had 3 pairs just in case.) and I then grabbed another one of my white shirts. It was going to be big on her, but it will be more comfy for bed.

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of her being in my clothes. I threw them at her for her to catch. She caught them with ease.

"You can use these for your pyjamas. You can change in the bathroom if you like?" I asked, but secretly hoping that she would just chose to get changed in front of me.

It must have been written all over my face as well because she smiled crookedly and nodded. She walked into the bathroom. I found myself missing her presence already. I sighed and lay down on my bed; on my side.

After a few minutes I felt soft arms wrap around my waist, and a soft lingering kiss on my temple. It sent butterflies once again fly up and down in my stomach. I smiled at the feeling. The effect she had on me was unbelievable.

"You have no idea of the effect you have on me." I said my thoughts to her honestly. I heard a soft chuckle.

"I'm guessing the same effect that I have to endure in your presence." she said as she kissed her way down to my jaw. It sent a chill down my spine, but in a good way.

"Have you ever kissed other guy's like this." I blurted out, I was curious for the answer though.

"No. not like this. Why?" She asked a bit confused.

"Just wondering." I shrugged. I think she knew there was more though.

"Edward, when I kissed guy's it didn't mean anything. But the smallest kiss I give you means the world to me." she explained before she gave me a small peck on the lips for an example.

Her speech made me feel warm inside. It was unbelievable that Bella had fallen in love with me. She's an angel.

"How could _you_ fall in love with _me_?" I asked, confusion seeping in my voice.

"How could I not fall in love with you? Your beyond words can describe. Every second I spend with you is worth treasuring." She explained with a lot of passion coming in her voice.

I smiled.

"Your really good with words. But, I will always love you more than you love me." I said with a grin, and it was true. There was no way she could love me more than I love her. It's impossible.

"I highly doubt that." She chuckled. Then she leaned back down to kiss my cheek once again. I chuckled, she actually believed that she loved me more than I loved her.

"Do you want to watch a film?" I asked her as I turned to face her.

"Sure" she answered simply while looking deep into my green eye's. I couldn't move, I was lost in her deep brown eye's. She smiled crookedly, making my breathing hitch.

"Are we still going to watch the movie?" she asked chuckling. I shook my head of my thoughts and blushed.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized while getting up. She chuckled again. I went over to the quite small TV in the room. There were no DVD's anywhere in the room though.

"I'm going to go down stairs and get a few DVD's for us to pick." I explained pointing to the door.

"Okay, don't be to long though. I can't stay away from you for a long period of time." She said smiling crookedly. I smiled back, and I was surprised that I was still able to think straight. The effect was still the same. But I had learned to cope with it more.

"Don't worry, I can't stay from you for long either." I said opening the door.

"Good." she chuckled.

I smiled at her and walked out the door. As I walked down the stairs, I made sure to be careful and not fall down. To my relief I made it down and to the DVD shelf without tripping. I picked up random DVD's, not bothering to see what they were because I was to excited to see Bella again.

I picked about 7 DVD's from the shelf and started walking up the stairs. When I opened the door I dropped one of them. Bella chuckled, she was lying down on my bed casually with her arms behind her head.

I gasped softly and shook my head of thoughts. I noticed that I have been doing that a lot since I met Bella. I smiled and picked the DVD up.

I walked in and put them on the bed for Bella and me to look at. Because I was too eager to care what I picked, lying on the bed now were: Bambi, Aladdin, Nemo, Tangled, Dumbo, the jungle book, and something completely different to the rest, Romeo and Juliet.

Bella laughed, and I blushed and looked at the DVD's again. Well that will be the last time I pick the DVD's without looking at them first.

"Do you like Disney?" Bella asked smiling crookedly. I shook my head slowly, still blushing.

"I wasn't focusing on what I was picking." I said honestly. "I just picked anything on the shelf."

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay which one shall we watch?" she asked looking at them. I shrugged.

"How about Romeo and Juliet." I replied.

"Sure, I've only seen it once."

with that I went over to the small TV at the end of the bed. It had it's own built in DVD player. I took the DVD out of it's case and put it in.

I then made my way beside Bella, and built the confidence to put my arms around her. What if other guy's have done this with her? What if other guy's were a better boy friend than me? Jasper said she never dated before, she usually skipped that part. But what if that was just what she told him?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking from the TV to me.

"Is it true that you've never dated before? Like have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, I've never had a boyfriend. I thought Jasper told you that I normally skip that part?" she asked confused to why I was asking this.

"He did. I was just wondering whether it was true or not." I shrugged. She still looked confused but nodded and turned back to the screen.

Throughout the film I couldn't concentrate, because Bella was kissing each one of my fingers softly. I sighed and just let the pleasure take over. I've watched the film before anyway. She started kissing my Knuckles, then my wrist, then my fingers again. It felt amazing to have her lips on my skin.

I pulled back to put the duvet covers over us. When I leaned back Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt nice to be in the lovely arms of Bella, it felt like I was finally safe from everything.

After a while we both drifted of to sleep...

**Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! hope your enjoying my story. sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Last night I had a wonderful dream of Bella. We were both sitting down next to each other in a meadow. A beautiful meadow. We were both talking, but it soon turned into us kissing.

I opened my eye's slowly, and soon noticed Bella wasn't next to me. She must have woken up before me. I was in a good mood from that dream, so I stood up smiling. I opened my door, and walked down the stairs. But half way down there I heard moans of pleasure. It sounded like Emmett's. And Bella must be down there. What if...

I didn't have any time to think before I ran down the rest of the steps eager to see if it was Bella.

This will probably be the only time I feel relief wash over me when I see Emmett moaning because of my sister. I sighed in relief and walked into the kitchen. Bella was in there talking to Alice.

When Bella saw me she smiled crookedly, making my heart skip a beat.

"Morning Edward! Do you want breakfast? Bella and I have made some sausage sandwiches for everyone if you want one? If you don't you can have cereal!" Alice said happily. Wow she had a lot to say.

"No, sausage sandwiches sounds great." I replied with a smile.

"Cool here you go!" Alice handed me one on a small plate.

"Thanks" I said politely. She nodded to say you're welcome.

"I can't believe you're dating my sister! She has never dated anyone before, let alone love them! You too are perfect for each other! And Emmett and Rosalie are Perfect for each other! This is so exciting! We can go on triple date's with each other! Or maybe even holiday's!" Alice squealed.

Bella just rolled her eye's and took a sip of the glass of water she had in here hand. I chuckled.

"What are we doing today?" I asked curious.

"Today we can just chill out. Though we are going to the bar this afternoon!" Alice replied happily.

God, Alice really does like that bar. I nodded, not caring anyway. As long as I'm with Bella, It doesn't matter.

Later on that day we went to the bar, just as Alice said we would. We were in the parking lot getting out are car's. I rode with Bella of course.

Me and Bella held hands and walked in behind Rose and Emmett who were also holding hands. Alice and Jasper were behind us laughing about something I didn't know.

"Bella, Emmett come with me for a second. I want to talk to you. We will get the drinks as well." Jasper said to them. They all went to the bar, leaving me, Rose and Alice to find a table. I felt my hand feeling empty from the missing hand of Bella. I sighed and sat down.

"What does Jasper need to tell them?" Rosalie asked Alice, thinking that she would know. Alice shrugged.

"No idea" she replied.

I looked back over to them. They were all smiling as if they just found something out that was brilliant.

"I think they just heard good news" Alice said chuckling. I smiled, anything that made Bella smile would make me smile.

They got the drinks and walked over after a few minutes. Bella sat next to me and handed me my drink.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"No problem" she replied.

"I think that's the first time I have ever saw Bella go to the bar and not wink at the guy behind it." Alice said happily.

Bella rolled her eye's and chuckled. I smiled, that means she still likes me.

"So what were you guy's talking about?" Rosalie asked anxious to know.

"Nothing" Jasper answered almost immediately. What's going on? I saw Bella and Emmett share a glance with Jasper.

Then I saw _Jacob_ come over with a very tight shirt on. I glared at him. He better not take Bella away from me!

"Hey Bella!" he greeted her smiling.

"Hello Jacob, what's up?" she replied casually. I don't think she realizes that he is most likely wearing that tight top for her.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to join me outside. I promise it will be fun." he said winking at her trying to be seductive.

I glared at him, and I swear if looks could kill he would be dead. Emmett laughed, making Jacob look confused.

"No, I'm alright thanks Jacob." Bella answered calmly. I thanked god that she didn't say 'yes'.

_Jacob_ looked really disappointed by her answer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips to get the message to Jacob that she was mine. Bella was shocked at first. But soon kissed me back slowly and passionately. I smiled in the kiss.

Jacob glared at me and walked away. I smiled wider and reluctantly pulled away. Bella still looked surprised. She shook her head as if to get rid of her thoughts, I know how she feels.

Emmett laughed again.

"Wow. Bella turned sex down." Emmett said still laughing. Alice smiled at Bella, obviously happy about her changing her ways.

Bella glared at Emmett playfully, making Emmett laugh harder. Jasper started laughing now and so did Rose. I smiled happily.

Bella looked at me and smiled crookedly. I gasped softly, and grabbed her hand again. My hand felt complete again and I felt the electric current flow through us once again. Bella looked at our hands and smiled.

"Yeah, that must be the first time ever Bella said no to it." Jasper agreed. Bella smiled.

"Get used to it." she replied simply. I wanted to jump up and down with joy as she said it. Alice squealed and jumped at Bella.

"Yay! I never thought I would see the day. I love you." Alice said hugging Bella tight. Bella chuckled.

"I love you too." she said while Alice got of her, she then went over to Jasper and sat on his knee again. She was still smiling.

"So Emmett, would you turn down sex with another women for me?" Rose asked him sweetly.

"Of course. No one else holds any attraction to me now." Emmett said kissing her cheek.

Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips. They started having a full make out session now. Jasper coughed to get their attention. But it didn't do anything. Bella chuckled and smiled crookedly. I smiled and leaned down to kiss Bella.

She was surprised again at the sudden kiss, but as always she kissed me back with a lot of passion. Her warm lips moved perfectly with mine. I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair. I could do it forever.

However I couldn't because Alice obviously got up again, and she pulled Bella away from my lips. I pouted.

"You guy's can't just have a random make out session here!" Alice shouted in a hushed whisper. I looked around the place.

"Alice there is hardly anyone who isn't making out with someone." I stated the obvious.

She looked around.

"Oh. You still can't make out here when your with us." Alice replied walking back to Jasper.

I moved over to where Bella was dragged. I put both my arms around her waist. She smiled crookedly again. She kissed underneath my jaw once before turning back to the table. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie were with us again. They obviously had the same thing done to them.

The rest of the night went in a blur. We all talked about random stuff. Emmett nearly got dragged by a women outside, but he ran behind Rose fake screaming.

It was quite funny to watch.

**Hello. Sorry again for it taking a while to update, I've had exams on at school and I had to revise. Thanks for the support so far. But I don't know whether I should continue with the story. if you think I should continue then tell me please! thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Right now I am in Bella's car holding her hand as she pulls up on the drive way. We both got out of the car and reached for each others hands again. I smiled when her hand was in mine again. It felt right.

As we reached the door I quickly pushed Bella against the door and crushed my lips to hers. She froze at first, in surprise. However when she recovered after a few seconds, she kissed me with immense passion.

I smiled in the kiss, which made Bella smile as well. I felt the electric current flow from my lips to hers, and back again.

She moved her lips slowly and passionately with mine. It was making me more eager. I kissed her harder. I griped her hair in one hand, and my other hand was still clasped in her hand.

Bella must have noticed my eagerness because she pushed me away slowly. As if not to hurt my feelings. I pouted, she chuckled and shook her head.

"Not out here." she said, "We've giving the neighbours enough to gossip about"

I laughed and kissed her forehead. Bella opened the door and squeezed my hand gently.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curious about why no one was down stairs like they are usually. Bella shrugged.

"Probably upstairs." she answered after a minute. I nodded.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked after a second. She smiled crookedly. Making me blush and look down at what that must sound like to her. Because lets face it, she must have had _so_ many guy's ask her that before.

She chuckled and took a step closer to me, and she squeezed my hand again.

"I know what you meant."

I looked up at her.

"How do you know? I could have meant what the other guy's you've been with meant." I said looking at her, my tone serious.

She chuckled again. Why did she think it was funny that I could mean that? Doe's she not see me in a _sexy_ way?

"What?" I asked putting her in my arms (bridal style). She wore a shocked expression on her face. I smirked, my confidence was coming back again. However it will usually go when I get my self in awkward situations. So fingers crossed.

I walked up the stairs with a shocked Bella still in my arms.

When I got through my door, I put her down. Her mind looked like it was somewhere else. But she still wore the same shocked expression.

I took this as an opportunity. I tackled her so she was lying on the bed with me on top of her. I smashed my lips to hers. She moved her lips slowly against mine. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What? Has no guy ever done this to you before?" I asked.

"No, it's happened loads of times to me. But I never expected you to do it as well." she explained. I nodded my head in agreement. I wouldn't have thought I would gain the courage to do this either.

I leaned back down and laid my lips on hers, then I kissed her eagerly. I tried to put as much passion as I could muster into the kiss. She slided her hand around my waist. The other hand went on my cheek. I smiled.

I traced my tongue along her top lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, making me desperate. That was obviously what was supposed to happen, because she smiled while doing so.

I let my tongue explore her mouth before sliding my tongue along hers. It felt amazing. I placed one of my hands underneath her shirt and on her stomach. She froze in the kiss for a second before doing the same to me. I loved the extra contact it was giving us.

She slided her tongue into my mouth and started her exploring. It felt like heaven to have her tongue move around in my mouth. Her hands griped my waist tightly.

I had never known a girl to have so much of an effect on me...

I carried on kissing her eagerly and passionately. She kissed me in away that was trying to get me to calm down. I don't think she wanted to move to fast with me. I let her lips go and looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked removing my grip on her cheek. I felt nervous now. _Great_.

But before I could pull away my hand any further, she clasped my hand and put it back on her cheek with her hand still on top of it.

"No. but -" my face fell. I hated 'buts' it's just the beginning of an excuse.

When Bella saw my face fall she placed lips on mine. She gave me a kiss that lasted about 5 seconds, however it was full of passion and love. I smiled. She chuckled in response of my, probably goofy smile.

"But" she continued, "I'm not going to treat you like different guy's. Your special." she explained.

I smiled at first at the 'your special' part, but the frowned when I realized it meant she wasn't going to have sex with me any time soon.

Bella noticed my frown. She rolled us so that she was on top of me. She frowned as well.

"Please treat me like other guy's?" I asked wanting her badly. She shook her head. She looked determined about something, as if she was trying her hardest about not giving in.

"Absolutely not." she said in a low voice in my ear. She moved her lips to the top of my jaw and kissed me.

"Please?" I pleaded just above a whisper. She chuckled and slided her lips along my jaw, until her lips were at the corner of my lips. She pecked me on the lips and then leaned back to face me.

"No" she said simply.

I pouted, and Bella had my pouted lip between hers in a second. She nibbled on it before letting it go again. She then pecked me once again on the lips.

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun with you though." she stated smiling crookedly. I smiled back, that would be enough for tonight. But tomorrow would be different.

I gripped her waist firmly. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you" she said kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you too"

And with that we fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in Bella's arms happily. She smelled like strawberries, I inhaled as much of the scent as I could, though trying to not make it look to obvious.

"Morning beautiful." Bella greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, she had obviously noticed me breathing in her scent. I opened my eye's slowly to see the most beautiful women in the universe.

"Morning gorgeous." I replied back to her. She smiled crookedly and chuckled softly.

My thoughts suddenly moved to last nights events. I was trying to convince her to have sex with me. How am I going to seduce her? I mean, she was a player. So she must be immune to all the tricks now! I will have to ask Emmett and Jasper.

All I know is that I'm not going to give up. Ever.

I moved my hand on her cheek and pulled her head down for a passionate kiss. She kissed me with loads of passion and love, I smiled. I moved my hands down on her hips, pulling her closer to me.

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me. I think she was still getting used to my new-found confidence with being with her like this. I was as well. I shrugged and rolled us around so that I was on top of her.

She knew what I was getting at because she sighed.

"Edward, no. I told you I'm not going to treat you like I treated guy's in the past." she said sitting up. I smiled a bit at her using the word 'past'.

"But I want you to sleep with me." I pleaded.

"I do sleep with you." she said looking at the door.

"You know what I mean. I want to have sex with you Bella. No, I _need_ to have sex with you, otherwise I'm going to go crazy!"

Bella shook her head slowly and fake smiled.

"You don't _need_ to have sex with me."

"Yes I do, more than anything else. What can I do to get you to have sex with me?" I asked desperately. She chuckled.

"Edward, I should be the one begging you to sleep with me not the other way round."

I sighed, I was getting no where like this. I'll have to get some advice, I've never seduced anyone before. I've only had sex 3 times, and I'm 21! It never really appealed to me before Bella.

"Do you want to get some breakfast, I think Jasper is cooking bacon sandwiches." Bella said diverting the subject to something else.

"Okay" I shrugged. Bella smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs.

Just like Bella said, Jasper was cooking. Alice and Rosalie were talking about dresses and stuff like that, and Emmett was on the X-box.

"Bella! Good to see your awake. Rosalie wants a new out fit for her date with Emmett. So you, me and Rose are going SHOPPING!" Alice squealed jumping up and down in her seat.

A look of horror appeared on Bella's features. Jasper laughed walking in at the right moment to see it. He handed everyone a plate with a bacon sandwiches on.

After eating our sandwiches, Alice and Rose started dragging Bella out of the lounge. I laughed and followed to say goodbye to Bella. At the door Rosalie saw that I was following so she let Bella go and dragged Alice to the car instead.

Alice looked confused but then saw me and understanding took over her features. I felt 2 pairs of footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett with their gaze fixed on their girls.

I smiled as I reached Bella. I thought about all the guys that will be in town and wanted to make sure she remembers that she's mine, and vice versa.

I put both my hands either side of her face and crushed my lips to hers with as much passion as I could possibly do. I could tell she was a little taken aback by the passion. I slid my tongue in her beautiful mouth. Bella moved my hands down to my waist. Resting them at an appropriate height.

However, I wasn't having that. If I wanted this kiss to be in her mind all day, even when her charm was bringing guys to her, like a magnet, I would have to make this kiss go further. I moved both of my hands over hers, whilst kissing her lovingly, then I moved her hands over my bottom.

Bella let out a quite sharp gasp. I smiled as I moved my lips with hers. I pushed her hands firmly against my bottom, then I let my hands wrap around her waist. I then let my tongue carry on exploring her mouth. Until I heard Emmett whistling at us.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Bella's lips and blushed. Rose and Alice looked flushed, meaning Emmett and Jasper had the same idea.

I looked over at Bella and noticed she had a happy crooked smile on her face. But her eye's looked dazed. I smiled, that will hold her for a while.

"Wow, never seen Bella like that after a kiss! Well done Edward. You must be a great kisser!" Emmett yelled as Jasper chuckled, but Rose and Alice still looked flushed.

I felt myself blush again. I heard Bella chuckle, I looked over to her to see that she had recovered now. But I hadn't, I could still feel the tingling sensation of where her lips were missing.

"And I've never seen Alice look so flushed before." Bella said looking at Jasper smiling crookedly. I laughed.

"I've never _ever_ in my life seen Rosalie look so dazed." I added looking at Emmett, making a wide smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked excited. I nodded, and let out a chuckle. Emmett looked at Rosalie again and smiled before turning back to me.

"Yeah well, It's not like Rosalie has kissed _tone's _of guy's like that. She won't be used to kisses like that. But, Bella here," Emmett said patting her shoulder before continuing, "Has had millions of kissing her like that and _much_ more stuff like that happen to her!"

Jasper joined in with Emmett laughing. However Bella looked at Emmett shocked, then warily and cautiously, she moved her gaze to me with apologetic eye's. Her body was tense. Honestly, I hated that speech, but I bet the guys she kissed didn't kiss her as passionately and lovingly as I did.

I smiled reassuringly at her. This seemed to make Bella relax, she stood up straight after leaning against the wall that I had pushed her against whilst kissing her.

"Okay, enough with giving Edward a lecture about what I've done with guys. I'm going to wake Alice and Rosalie out of their trance." Bella said before kissing me on the cheek then walking to Alice and Rose.

Emmett, Jasper and me laughed as Bella moved her hand up and down in front of Alice.

**Thank you so much guy's for the awesome reviews! they mean a lot to me. hope you are enjoying the chapter so far. Edward is going to have a lot of fun with Bella soon! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

After they left I found this the perfect time to talk to Jasper and Emmett about trying to have sex with Bella. I hoped I wouldn't get to embarrassed, but I bet they will understand what I'm talking about.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper." I started walking over to a couch the opposite side to theirs.

"Yeah?" Emmett said casually.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

Jasper sat up at my awkwardness, Emmett just looked at me confused.

"Sure, go ahead." Jasper encouraged. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, it's about Bella," I started. They glanced at each other for a second before looking back to me. I carried on,

"I really want to sleep with her, But she said she wouldn't yet because she doesn't want to treat me like other guys. But I love her so much, and it's making me eager. I've never seduced anyone before so I don't know how to do it. So I was wondering if you could help me..." I trailed off.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me shocked.

"She hasn't had sex with you yet?" Emmett asked in disbelief. I shook my head,

"No"

"But you want to, so you want our help?" Jasper clarified. I ran another hand through my hair.

"Yeah"

Emmett laughed, "Of course we will help."

"But because she is used to guys seducing her it will get hard." Jasper said in thought. Emmett shook his head at that.

"No it won't. Rosalie got me into bed with her by just asking. If you're in love then it doesn't take too much. But I know Bella when she's determined, not much can change her mind. But it will be worth a try!" Emmett beamed, excited at the challenge. Jasper smiled as well.

"Alright, we have to get you into sexy clothes first." Jasper inquired. Emmett nodded. I stood up.

"I know exactly what to put you in. I'll get the clothes while Emmett teaches you how to be super seductive and move sexier. After all, he is the player." Jasper said.

"I'm not any more!" Emmett frowned. I chuckled.

"Yeah, well get into player mode again then. Edward needs your help." Jasper said patting him on the back before walking out the door.

"Okay then," Emmett started. I looked at him and concentrated on every word he said.

When he was finished he told me that we needed to get my hair done nicely. I nodded in agreement and followed him upstairs. He dragged me in front of a mirror and made my hair tidy.

"I feel like a girl having a make over." I told Emmett honestly. He snickered.

"I know, I feel like Alice." he said in agreement. I laughed at that.

I had never seen my hair look so neat and tidy

(to find out what his hair looked like type on google Robert Pattinson in a Gucci suit)

"Wow Emmett your amazing!" I shouted high-fiving him. He laughed.

"I know, my Mum used to be a professional hair dresser in New York." he explained. I smiled.

"she taught you well." I commented. He laughed again, and I joined in.

"Thanks."

Just then Jasper burst through the door with 2 designer bags.

"Nice hair Edward. I brought you some sexy clothes to seduce Bella!" Jasper announced proudly. I smiled, but then got nervous at what I will have to wear. What if Bella will just laugh at me, instead of finding it sexy?

Jasper handed me the 2 bags and then without another word he shoved me in the bathroom to get changed.

"Bella should be here soon." Emmett explained.

I quickly put on the clothes without really looking at them. I then walked out to be greeted by Jasper and Emmett.

"Wow, you look great Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. I smiled, maybe Bella would think that as well.

I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room. I have to admit, I really did look great! I had black designer jeans that clung onto me perfectly, and a blue shirt that showed off my six-pack and muscles on my arms, and the top button was left undone. I turned around after a few seconds.

"You guys are amazing!" I exclaimed happily. They smiled.

"Remember to be confident and remember what I told you about showing off your figure in front of her." Emmett reminded me. I nodded at him.

**Hello! how do you think Bella will react to be seduced by Edward? hope your enjoying this story. love the reviews so thanks! And a special thanks to**

**SnappleApple450Fan3 because that person has gave the most reviews than anyone else! Thank you for reading so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly I heard a car pull up. I started to get nervous, I took long steady breaths. Me and the guys walked down, and before we could see them we heard them talking.

"I can't believe you cut our trip short Bella!" I heard Alice shout accusingly.

"Alice, we went in all the shops in the mall twice." Bella said annoyed slightly. I chuckled.

As I reached the end of the stairs Bella looked at me. Her jaw dropped. I smiled smugly. Emmett and Jasper chuckled proudly.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES? THEY'RE AMAZING!" Alice shouted approvingly. I shrugged.

"Jasper got me them." I explained. Alice looked at Jasper surprised.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her mouth was still hanging open slightly. It made me smile to know I had this type of effect on her. Emmett laughed taking her out of her daze.

She looked at Emmett confused. Emmett just smiled at her and walked over to Rose and then started to kiss her. I smiled lovingly down at Bella. I didn't think it would work with me but I gave it a shot. I dropped some coins on the floor, then I leaned over in front of Bella and made sure to stick my bottom out seductively.

Emmett chuckled. When I got back up Bella's eye's were still where my bottom was. I smiled, it was working. I heard Bella gulp quietly. I chuckled, which made Bella snap out of her trance.

"Right, so, enough torturing my sister. Lets go out to the bar!" Alice announced. I smiled, that sounded fun.

"Awesome idea!" Emmett exclaimed walking Rose to her car. Jasper did the same with Alice.

I looked over at Bella and noticed her eye's were back on my bottom, making me smile again.

"See something you like?" I asked in my best sexy voice.

She nodded whilst not removing her eye's. However a few seconds later she shook her head of thoughts and walked to my side. She wrapped an arm around my waist. She sighed.

"Come on then amazingly sexy god-like boy." She said walking me out the door. That put a massive smile on my face.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked to clarify. She looked at me like I was insane for asking that question.

"Have you seen yourself. Your definitely the most sexiest guy on the planet." she said whilst we got in the car. I chuckled.

"I doubt that." I replied simply. She shook her head and put her keys in the ignition.

"I don't." she said as she pulled out. I smiled throughout the whole journey. I noticed Bella kept glancing at me as she drove. Making me feel smug that I had this effect on her.

**Sorry that it is a short chapter! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

When we arrived in the car park to the bar I noticed there was a few cars around, including Rosalie's and Jasper's.

I got out the car and walked over to Bella. I noticed Bella smiling crookedly as she looked at my six-pack through my shirt. I smiled smugly. I placed my hand in hers; where it belongs, then we both started walking into the bar.

The gang was sitting at the usual table in the corner. As we both sat down next to each other, I could feel every girls eye's were on me. That was strange, I don't usually get that type of attention. I looked at Bella and saw she was frowning at the table. I smiled at the thought of Bella being the protective girlfriend type.

Rose gave Bella a knowing look, as if she understands what she's going through.

"Bella, Edward do you want a drink?" Jasper asked us getting up.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll get it." I told him getting up. Bella stood up immediately, and followed me to the bar. Why is she making sure she comes as well?

When I got to the bar I suddenly realized why. The women behind the bar was looking me up and down. Bella glared at her. I smiled.

I noticed Emmett by my side.

"Bella can you get the drinks? I need to tell Edward something." Emmett said confusing me. Bella gave him a curious look before nodding.

Emmett dragged me away from the bar and next to the front door. I gave him a questioning look.

"This is perfect Edward. Bella's getting really protective over you. If you get her jealous then believe me, it will make you even more turned on by her. It happened with me and Rosie."

"Did you say '_Rosie_'?" I asked to annoy him. He straightened up his posture and whacked my shoulder playfully.

"Concentrate Edward, this is important. You need to make her really jealous. She's already being over protective." Emmett continued.

"How do I make her jealous?" I asked.

"Start off by talking to the woman behind the counter. Don't act like your going to dump her for the woman. Just act casual around the women that come up to you. Don't worry if the women get to close, I'm sure Bella will get rid of them." Emmett winked.

I smiled at the thought of Bella getting Jealous.

"Okay, I'll try." I said walking back to the bar.

The woman was making the drinks, but when she saw me coming she smiled a bit to warmly. I noticed Bella narrow her eye's. I smiled back at the woman. She took this as an invitation, she winked at me and pushed her chest towards me. Trying to draw my attention to her chest.

Bella's hand went down and gripped my hand tightly whilst glaring at the women. I smiled, Emmett was right. I was getting more, and more turned on by Bella every second.

The woman put the 2 drinks on the bar really close to me so she could make it look accidental as she swept her hand along my chest, in a what's _suppose_ to be seducing way.

"Alright, that's enough." Bella said pushing me to our table. She placed me on my seat. "I'll get the drinks." she continued.

I smiled as she walked off to get the drinks. Alice and Jasper chuckled.

"Wow man! All you did was smile at her. The woman did all the rest." Emmett laughed. I blushed slightly and smiled.

I loved protective Bella!

Soon later Bella arrived with the drinks. She placed one in front of me and one in front of her. She still had a slight frown on her face as she glanced at the woman again.

"Thanks" I said smiling at Bella. She moved her gaze from the woman and looked at me.

"No problem." she said simply. I know it sounds mean, but I'm really enjoying this. She was so cute when she was jealous.

We drank and talked for a few minutes, but Bella kept glancing at the woman warily. Which made me smile every time.

After about 15 minutes a woman with a really short skirt and tight small top came over to us.

"Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley! Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" She asked me trying to be seductive. I was about to answer but Bella beat me there.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute first?" Bella asked her politely.

Jessica looked surprised, "Um, Sure."

I gave Bella a confused look but she ignored it. I saw Emmett laughed as he gave her a knowing look. What's she doing? I watched as Bella followed behind Jessica outside.

I turned to Emmett who was still laughing. Rosalie was smiling as well. Jasper just chuckled as he looked at mine and Alice's confused expressions.

After exactly 3 minutes later Bella walked through the door. I noticed Jessica didn't walk back through the door. I looked at Bella and raised an eye brow.

"Where's Jessica gone?" I asked her.

"She decided to leave." she said simply. I nodded.

Then something red caught my eye on Bella's lap, and I started panicking.

"Bella your knuckles are bleeding!" I shouted in a whisper whilst grabbing her hand to examine it.

Emmett laughed loudly. I looked at him confused.

"Edward, don't worry it's not my blood." she replied calming me down. I sighed relieved.

"Wait, then whose is it?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious Edward" Rosalie said annoyed at how stupid I was.

I looked back at Bella who was looking at Rosalie.

"Bella, you could have got hurt!" I said angrily, frowning.

"But I didn't." she replied being calm.

"That's not the point!" I shouted back, whilst kissing her knuckles.

"Edward relax. Bella's been in tones of fights." Emmett said. That didn't make me feel better!

"What!" Alice and I yelled together.

"Emmett." Bella groaned.

"Oh, sorry Bella" Emmett said apologetically.

"Bella! You've never told me that you have been in a fight!" Alice shouted angrily at her.

"Why would you get in loads of fights anyway!?" I asked. Bella sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Bella answered still calm.

I asked a new question, "Did you ever get hurt!?"

"Some time's" Bella shrugged as if it was nothing.

How could some one hurt this Goddess!? I noticed a look of realization cross Alice's face.

"Oh my god! When you were in hospital from a broken arm and bruised face, was that because of a fight!?" Alice yelled on the bridge of tears.

Bella turned to Emmett and gave him a 'why can't you keep your mouth shut' kind of look.

"Alice, I'm fine now." Bella said calmly and reassuringly.

"But you weren't! Why did you always do this? You always keep your emotions and worries to yourself! With exception of Edward! But I'm your sister so you should have told me!" Alice shouted walking up to her like an animal stalks its prey.

I knew Alice had a lot to drink but she really is getting un - Alice like.

Then suddenly Alice slammed Bella's face against the table. Rose gasped, and I felt tears run down my cheeks at the thought of Bella being in pain.

I heard Bella groan in pain against the table. Jasper grabbed Alice around the waist trying to calm her down. Bella lifted her head and winced in pain because she did it to quickly. More tears ran down my face.

"B – Bella are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Never been better." she replied trying to reassure me.

Emmett came over and stood her up, "Not the first time it's happened to her.", Emmett said to me and Rose.

"Probably not the last." Bella chuckled.

"I'll take her in my car. Rose you need to calm Alice down and keep her away from the alcohol." Jasper said to us all.

"No, I'm coming with you." I said firmly. Jasper looked at me and then nodded.

Jasper sat in the driver's seat, and me and Bella sat at the back. Even though she protested I made her lie down with her head on my lap. Her protest wasn't that good considering the fact she just had her head smashed against a table.

She closed her eye's as I ran my hand through her hair throughout the whole journey.

"Were here." Jasper announced. I sighed I didn't want to move from this position. Jasper was already out the car and opening my door for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He just nodded.

I lifted Bella out of the car bridal style. She was fast asleep now. I smiled down at her sleeping form, but the smile soon disappeared when I saw the big bruise on her face.

I through the front door which Jasper had already opened for us. I smiled at him in thanks, earning another nod. I then walked up the stairs with _my_ Bella in my arms.

If it wasn't for the fight that broke out because of me then tonight would have been perfect. Bella being jealous and protective over me put a smile on my face throughout the night.

I placed her on the bed in my room, and then put the duvet over her. Then I quickly got in beside her. I frowned when her arms didn't wrap around my waist, they always do.

I moved her arms slowly and carefully around my waist, then I smiled at the contact. I then let go of her arms, but made sure they stayed there, then I put my arms around her waist. Then I went to sleep after replaying tonight's events.

**Hello, thank you for the reviews you have sent. hope you like the story. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up after another dream about Bella. We were in a meadow again, kissing and talking. I smiled at the dream. Then I heard a soft chuckle. I opened my eye's slowly.

"Good dream?" Bella asked, her arms still around my waist.

"Yeah, it was a really good dream."

"What was it about?" Bella asked. I felt my blood run to my cheeks. This made Bella laugh.

"That bad?" she asked before kissing along my jaw.

"No, not 'that bad'." I said.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

I sighed, I wanted to change the subject now.

"I love you." I said lovingly. She stopped kissing my jaw and lifted her head so she could meet my eye's.

"I love you." she replied lovingly back. I smiled.

"So, what was that new style about?" she asked suddenly. Oh crap.

"Just thought I would try something new. Did you like it?"

"Yes" she said simply. I smiled.

"I'll do it again then."

Bella chuckled again, "good."

I frowned slightly, "How's your head?" I asked concerned.

"Fine" Bella shrugged. I sighed.

"You've been in loads of fights?"

"They didn't mean anything." she said calmly.

"Yes they do. Alice said you were taken to hospital for a broken arm and battered up face! So you can't tell me it was nothing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important."

I picked up the hand that she had punched Jessica with, then I kissed each of her knuckles again.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. This made Bella confused.

"For what?"

"I yelled at you for not telling me about your fighting history." I explained. "However I did enjoy watching you be protective over me."

Bella chuckled, "Then you better dress like that all the time. But I didn't like other girls looking at you that way."

I smiled.

"Your mine" she added with an evil voice, I laughed and nodded.

"I'm yours, forever." I said sincerely. I saw her eye's sparkle with emotion.

"forever." she agreed showing my favourite crooked smile. I nodded.

"Do you want to get some breakfast now? I'm hungry." I said to her before kissing her cheek.

"Sure" Bella shrugged. I smiled, she was so easy-going. I loved her so much.

When we reached the kitchen, Bella was tackled to the ground by Alice hugging her.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry that I smashed your face on the table! I'll never do it again I promise! I don't know why I did it! I was a bit drunk but that doesn't mean it wasn't my fault! I'm soooooo sorry!" Alice shouted still hugging her.

"Alice it's okay, I'm fine." Bella said once again calmly.

"No it isn't I smashed your head against a table!" Alice yelled in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I deserved it." WHAT!? HOW COULD SHE THINK SHE DESERVED IT! I was about to shout my thoughts but Alice beat me there.

"No you didn't! How dare you say that!" Alice said angrily.

"What? Are you going to smash my head on the table again?" Bella said chuckling.

"Don't even joke about it Miss Swan." Alice ordered whilst getting off of her.

I picked Bella up off the floor and kissed her on the mouth. I was still trying to get her to have sex with me, but I'll make sure I handle the next women that comes over to me. Though I loved the fact that Bella fought for me, I didn't want her to get hurt.

The feeling of her lips against mine always sent butterflies up and down my stomach. I could kiss her forever. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. I moaned as I felt her tongue enter my mouth. This caused Bella to smile in the kiss.

I moved one of my hands in her soft and smooth hair.

Then I heard Jasper fake coughing to get our attention. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Bella wore her dazzling crooked smile.

"So guy's, today is mine and Jaspers anniversary of our first kiss." Alice announced proudly.

"Congratulations" Bella said politely. I nodded and smiled at them.

"Me and Alice were wondering if we could spend tonight on our own. Were going to be going to a fancy restaurant. We won't be out to late, but you can go out with Emmett and Rosalie if you want. Like a double date." Jasper suggested.

"Did I hear double date!?" Rosalie squealed in excitement. Bella smiled and moved her arm so it was around my waist. A bit like I did yesterday, I moved her hand over the top of my bottom, hopping it will turn her on. I felt her stiffen slightly, signalling it was working.

"Yes, Jasper and Alice want to spend tonight on their own because it is their first kiss anniversary. So we could go on a double date with you and Emmett to the cinema or something." I said smiling.

"Sure, the cinema sounds good. What do you want to watch?" Emmett asked before kissing Rose on the cheek, making her shiver with delight.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. I had no idea what was in the cinema.

"How about face punch?" Jasper suggested. I shrugged, I didn't care as long as Bella wasn't going to have a 'who can kiss the most people' bet with Emmett again.

"Oh cool, that sounds really good!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled and looked at Bella for her opinion.

Bella wore a determined look on her face, as if she was fighting the urge to do something she really wanted to do. I smiled, my seducing would have worked by now if Bella wasn't so damn stubborn.

"So, Bella do you want to watch face punch?" I asked her smiling innocently at her.

"Yeah, um, sure." she said composing her face. I smiled and pushed her hand tighter to my bottom.

"You'll be the death of me Edward Cullen." Bella muttered under her breath so only I could hear. I smiled and pushed her hand even tighter on my bottom. I saw the determined features appear on her face again.

"Face punch it is then!" Emmett confirmed happily. Rosalie smiled at his enthusiasm and started kissing him in front of us all.

Alice rolled her eye's and dragged Jasper with her into the lounge. Bella chuckled and removed her hand from my bottom. I immediately felt like pulling it back, I loved the feeling of her hand on my bottom, but I saw that she was only getting some breakfast.

I smiled and thought about the ways I can seduce her tonight.

**Hello! thanks for the support from everyone who has sent me reviews. they mean a lot. I love reading them so thank you. hope your enjoying the story! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night we got into separate cars to go to the cinema. As always I was in Bella's car and Emmett was in Rosalie's car.

Bella moved one of her hands off the stirring wheel and put it in mine. I smiled at the contact.

"I love you." I said looking at her.

"I love you." She replied glancing at me. I sighed happily and rested my head back on my seat.

The drive didn't take long at all. Bella drove quite faster than normal people, however Rose's car was already in the parking lot. Bella parked right next to Rose's car, and as soon as we got out of the car, we were greeted by seeing the back of Rosalie's head as she was kissing Emmett.

Bella chuckled and grabbed my hand firmly.

"Guy's!" I shouted to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry." Emmett apologized, Rose just blushed.

"So, you ready?" Bella asked them. They nodded.

"Of course, I heard this movie was really good." Rose said putting her hand in Emmett's as we started walking through the doors of the cinema.

"Cool, I'm going to get some popcorn." Bella said before walking over to the popcorn stand. Just like last time I followed behind her. But unlike last time, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Can I have some popcorn please?" Bella said politely to the man behind the counter.

"Sure" he replied whilst winking at her. I glared at him, and moved Bella closer to me. Bella gave me a confused look but shrugged it off. The guy was very good-looking compared to me, and I didn't like it.

"Here you go." The man said giving her another wink. I saw a little piece of paper being handed to her as well.

"Thanks" Bella said grabbing it and walking off with me.

"What was that piece of paper he gave you?" I asked curiously. Bella shrugged and opened it. The piece of paper said:

_07732674155 – call me _

I bawled my hands in fist's, but relaxed when Bella chucked it into a bin. Bella laughed.

"What? Did you think I was going to call him?" she asked.

"No, but I got worried anyway." I explained. Bella chuckled again.

"But there's absolutely nothing to worry about on your part."

"Or yours." I added. Bella smiled.

Rose and Emmett soon appeared back at our side with our ticket's. Emmett grabbed a piece of popcorn from Bella with a smile.

"So, Bella, are we going to carry on with our bet?" Emmett asked jokingly, though it still made me tense up. And I could see Rosalie tensed up as well.

Bella chuckled at Emmett's comment.

We sat down in our seats. The order was: Rose, Emmett, Me, Bella. The order suited me perfectly, because Emmett kept whispering different seducing movement's I could do on Bella.

When the film started I tried one way to get her turned on. I moved my hand on her thigh and drew patterns on it. I looked to see her expression, but it was too dark to see her properly. Though I could tell she was struggling to keep to herself by the way she stiffened and played around with her hands.

I smiled smugly and leaned in to nibble the top of her ear seductively. I heard Bella's breathing hitch. Then I heard Emmett chuckle beside me.

Then I felt Bella's hand move to the side of my face and push me forward so my lips were on hers. Her lips moved eagerly yet passionately with mine. I kissed back with my own eagerness, and moaned in the kiss.

I moved her free hand and put it underneath my shirt, over my six-pack. This made Bella moan. I smiled and leaned further into the kiss.

I heard moaning beside me and figured Rose and Emmett must be doing the same thing.

We made out throughout the rest of the film. It was much better than the last time I came here with Bella.

When the lights came on I pulled away reluctantly, and noticed that I had Bella pinned against her seat. I smiled.

"That was interesting." Bella commented. I laughed and nodded.

We all got up and walked out of the cinema. Whilst walking to towards the car.

"I don't know what the hell that films about! I was too distracted with kissing Rose!" Emmett exclaimed while chuckling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Bella agreed glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know what shocks me?" Rosalie asked suddenly as we reached the cars.

"What?" Emmett asked absent-minded.

"That you 2 used to be players, and best friends, but you never had sex with each other." Rose said.

Bella and Emmett looked shocked at the subject and gave each other a worried look. Rose must have noticed as well.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you haven't slept with each other!" Rosalie shouted at them, and once again they both shared a worried look. Then Bella looked at me with a worried expression still on her face.

"It was only one time..." Emmett started trailing of his voice nervous. My heart accelerated.

"You 2 are unbelievable!" I growled angrily.

"How could you not tell us!" Rose yelled at them both.

"It didn't mean anything, we were both completely drunk." Bella explained with the same amount of nervousness as Emmett.

"You should still tell us who you've slept with if we come across them! Is there anyone else we have bumped into today that you have slept with!?" I asked angrily. I felt my hands curl up into fists.

"Um, the, err, guy at um, the, um, popcorn stand." Bella said nervously.

"WHAT!? so you have sex with him but you don't want to have sex with me!" I shouted getting hurt now.

"That guy meant nothing to me. And you know I want to have sex with you. You've been driving me crazy all day. I nearly had you right there in the cinema." Bella said with her own anger.

"Really? Then why haven't you had sex with me yet? You can have me whenever you want so what stopping you!" I shouted not believing what she told me.

Bella sighed angrily. I could hear Emmett and Rose shouting at each other as well.

"You know why." Bella said trying to calm herself.

"But I told you that I wanted to be treated like other guy's! Why can't you just do that!" I yelled frustrated.

"If I treated you like I did to other guy's then I would have slept with you in a matter of minutes and then walked away before you could say goodbye to me!" Bella shouted this time.

"Fine! Just have sex with me and then stay! What are you going to wait till were married!?" I shouted then instantly regretted it. I always saw us getting married, but did she? This conversation might be to quick for her.

But she didn't pay much thought to it, fortunately.

"No but I'm not going to sleep with you straight away!"

"It's not straight away! We have been dating for a week and we've already said that we love each other! I mean, am I that unattractive that you have to lie saying that you don't want to treat me like other guys, when really you just don't want to be with me that way!?"

Bella looked away from me, anger all over her features, and some disbelief. I could tell she was trying to calm herself down now. I've only seen her angry twice.

"Are you that blind, Edward, that you don't see the effect you have on me every fucking second!" She said angrily, and I had to resist the urge to kiss her, because of how much she was turning me on right now. But I ignored it.

"And are you that blind to see that you aren't treating me like normal guy's! I mean you've told me that you love me, and unless that's some sick way of playing with me then it just proves that you're not treating me like other guy's!"

"You think I'm playing you?" she asked in disbelief.

"There will always be the possibility! I don't understand how you do love me because you've been with so many guy's before! What makes me special!?"

I saw Bella's eye's sparkle with anger as she looked back at me.

"How the hell did we even get onto this conversation? I slept with Emmett, but it meant nothing and I hardly remember the night because I was that drunk!" She shouted irritated.

"I don't care how drunk you were! And you didn't answer my question! What makes me special enough for you to love me out of all the guy's you've been with!?"

Bella looked at me.

"I don't know." she said with no emotion.

I felt my heart sink to the floor, and shatter into a million pieces. She was my life. I felt the tears welling up inside of me, but I tried my hardest to fight them back.

"Edward come on were leaving." Rosalie said crying in her car. I didn't respond, I just ran inside her car. Finally letting the tears come down.

Rose pulled out of the parking lot, and I let myself take a quick glance at Bella. She was looking at the place I was standing with no emotion on her face.

I let myself curl up into a ball in the passenger seat. Was it over?

**Hello, I will update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rose had to tell me that we had arrived, I was too wrapped up in thoughts. When we walked in the house we were greeted by Alice. She was squealing up until she saw our faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking up to us. Rose started crying again.

Alice looked really concerned, she hugged her and gently towed her towards the sofa. I followed.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

Jasper appeared in less than a second because of how her voice sounded. He saw me and Rosalie crying and looked at us confused and concerned.

"What's wrong man?" He asked me, concern seeping through his voice.

"How about we all sit down and talk about this?" Alice suggested. We all nodded and me and Jasper sat down.

"So, what happened to you two. And where's Bella and Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the night was going so good at first. We watched a movie. But when we reached the cars, Rose asked them if they had ever slept together..." I said but was cut off by Rose.

"But it was totally the wrong question to ask." she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They admitted that they slept together, but that they were really drunk. Then the conversation gotten quite deep. My argument was pretty much about why she hasn't slept with me yet. I don't know what Rosalie's was about." I explained fighting back the tears.

When I finished my speech Rose said what her argument was about. It was on the same lines as mine and Bella's but hers was more focused on the fact that everywhere they go there is always someone he has slept with. I know how she felt.

In the end Alice ended up comforting me, and Jasper was comforting Rosalie. I ended up crying again, not bothered about fighting the tears any more.

My mind started to wonder about what Bella was doing right now. Was she thinking about me? Was she crying? Does she care about the way we left things? Is she on her way back now?

"Alice? Do you think Bella's coming back now?" I asked when I was confident that I could form proper words.

"Honestly, I have no idea." she whispered. I nodded weakly.

"I'm going to go bed now. Thanks for your support. I'll see you in the morning." I said before getting up and going up stairs grudgingly.

I didn't even bother getting into my pyjamas, I didn't care. I just lied on top of my bed and cried myself to sleep. Guess what my dream was about?

**Sorry this chapter is so small. hope you still like it though. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as I woke up I was hit by the memories of last night. About mine and Bella's fight. I hoped Rose was okay. I hoped she didn't feel like I did.

I got up and walked down the stairs, quietly because it was still really early.

But when I reached the bottom of the stairs I gasped and carried on walking into the lounge.

Bella was lying on the couch fast asleep, breathing softly. When I got closer I gasped again when I saw that she had a red mark on her face, as if she was slapped. WHO SLAPPED HER!?

I moved a blanket over her beautiful sleeping form so she could warm up. I then frowned as I realized she didn't come up to sleep next to me, and wrap her protective arms around me, like she always did. I sighed, what was happening?

I left the lounge with one last glance at her before going into the kitchen. I poured water in the kettle and then let it boil the water. I concentrated on the soothing sound of water being boiled. When it was done I poured the water in a mug and made my coffee.

I sighed and took a sip. I saw the sun rising making a beautiful view. But it was nothing compared to looking at Bella.

"Hello." I heard a pained, but calm, beautiful voice say. I turned around and saw Bella standing next to the table.

"Hey." I said not bothering to smile. There was an awkward silence, not the silence I'm used to with Bella. I sighed after a few minutes.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. Bella finally looked at me.

"Why what?"

"I asked you why you love me and you answered with a 'I don't know'. You shouldn't have given me hope that you loved me for who I am -" I began but I was cut off.

"I answered with the 'I don't know' because I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" I asked confused.

"My feelings for you. All my life I made sure that I would never fall in love. But then you came over and you changed everything. And I don't understand how someone can possibly love someone as much as I love you." Bella explained.

I was speechless. So she did love me! I felt like jumping for joy. But then I heard Bella sigh.

"So, are we over? I understand if you want to break up."

I looked at her like she was mad.

"What!?" I asked in disbelief. After the speech she just gave me, she thought I would break up with her.

"I thought that's how these things work. I mean, you were really angry." Bella said confused at my outburst.

"Bella, that was a fight. Welcome to an adult relationship." I said still shocked that she thought it was over. Bella's face lit up, and my favourite crooked smile appeared on her face.

"Your not breaking up with me?" she asked her voice happier, and had a hint of hope in her voice.

"Of course not. Your my life, and I love you so much." I said passionately.

Bella's crooked smile got bigger, and I couldn't help it now. She looked too cute. I closed the far too big gap between us and crushed my lips passionately against hers. Bella was shocked but reacted with a lot of love and passion.

Our lips moved perfectly with each others. It felt like ages since I had kissed her. We let our tongue's dance together after being reunited again. Bella moved her hands on the small of my back. But like always I moved her hands so that they were over my bottom.

She must be used to it now because all she did was deepen our wonderful kiss. After a while we had to pull back for breath.

"I love you." she said after catching her breath. I smiled and pecked her on the mouth.

"I love you." I said looking at her lovingly.

"YAY!" I heard someone shout. Alice. I looked over at her and smiled.

"You guy's have made back up! I'm so happy! That was a close one, you really had me worrying there!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"It was just a misunderstanding." I explained.

"Phew." Alice said then frowned, "Bella why didn't you tell me you arrived back home. I was really worried about you. And Emmett."

"I didn't want to wake you. And Emmett's gone to a hotel, he said he wants to be alone for a while." Bella explained.

Just then Rose and Jasper appeared at the door way.

"Have you heard from him, Bella?" Rose asked hopeful.

"No" Bella shook her head, "He said he would come to us when he's ready to talk."

Rose nodded in understanding.

"And I'm sorry about the punch in the face Bella."

It was a punch! Rosalie punched _my_ precious Bella. I glared at Rose, she noticed and gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. I hope you got it out of your system though. You can through one hell of a punch." Bella commented, obviously taking it as nothing. Rose smiled her in thanks.

"Wow, who's next to hurt Bella then. Alice smashes her head against a table yesterday, and Rose punched her about 5 time's in the face." Jasper joked. WHAT!

"5 TIME'S!?" I exclaimed angrily at Rose.

"Sorry Edward, I was really mad and just let anger get the better of me." Rose tried to explain, but I ignored her excuses.

"YOU PUNCHED HER 5 FUCKING TIMES!? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER!" I shouted with pure anger. Rose backed away behind Jasper. Smart girl.

I turned to Bella, she looked surprised that I reacted that way. I wrapped my arms around her waist then kissed the red mark on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella more calmly.

"Yeah, I've had worse." She explained shrugging it off like it was nothing. I smiled at how brave and laid back she is.

"I love you." I said again. Bella's crooked smile appeared on her face again.

"I love you."

I smiled and turned back to face everyone. They were all smiling, except from Rose who looked depressed. She was missing Emmett. I suddenly felt bad for shouting at her, that couldn't have made it easier. Though she did deserve it after punching Bella.

"What do we do about Emmett then?" I asked in thought.

"Nothing, he wants to be alone." Rose said firmly.

"Only because he's scared of loosing you. He's bracing himself for the outcome." Bella explained.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked not believing her.

"Because I was doing the same, I nearly went with him." Bella said making me frown. I would be having a terrible morning if she decided to not come back for a while.

"I'm glad you decided to come back." I said honestly. Bella smiled at me.

"Me too." she agreed.

"So, I think we should make a plan. We need to get him to talk to Rosalie." Alice said thinking while patting her chin with her finger.

"I'm sure Bella can convince him to have a drink at the bar, after all they are best friends. Then we can bring Rose to the bar and make it like a coincidence." Jasper suggested. He's a genius.

"Can you do that Bella?" Rose asked hopeful.

"I think so." Bella shrugged, "If not it's worth a shot."

"Okay then. How are you going to convince him?" I asked curious.

"I don't know yet. I could just tell him that I'll pay for whatever he wants to drink." Bella said. I chuckled.

"That might work." Jasper agreed laughing.

After a few minutes we all decided to start the plan. Bella knew what hotel he was in so she left after kissing me passionately.

When she was gone Alice made Rose look stunning, but she held nothing against Bella. And Jasper suggested that we should get me in that sexy outfit that I wore before. I agreed straight away looking forward to seeing the surprised expression on her face again. But most of all, the lust in her eye's, and the beautiful crooked smile she would put on her face.

When Jasper was finished with me I thanked him, and then looked in the mirror. It still shocked me to think that it was me in the mirror.

"I can't wait to see the look on Bella and Emmett's faces when they see you walking towards them!" Alice squealed happily.

We all laughed, and my mind wandered to the first time Bella saw me in the outfit...

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews. hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

At 4:15, Bella texted Alice saying that she and Emmett were at the bar in their normal seats. We all got in the same car this time. Jasper and Alice were in the front, while me and Rose were in the back.

"Sorry about crying on you yesterday Alice." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, I hope we didn't spoil your guy's first kiss anniversary." Rose agreed guiltily.

"What! Don't worry about it. You would do the same for us. Were family, and we stick together." Jasper said, making me smile.

"Thanks." me and Rose said at the same time.

When we arrived at the bar, I could tell Rose was really nervous, as was I. Even though I knew Bella loved me, I was still nervous about her not finding me attractive. She did last time, but will this time might be different.

We walked through the doors and immediately saw Bella and Emmett. They both had a drink in front of them. Emmett wore a miserable expression, and Bella wore one of concern.

"Were going to get some drinks. Do you want any?" Alice asked us. That's when I noticed that I was staring at Bella. I snapped out of it and looked at Alice.

"Yeah, I'll just have a bear please." I said politely. Alice nodded and looked at Rose.

"I'll have whatever you have." She said before looking back at Emmett.

We both started walking towards them, they still hadn't noticed us yet. But when they did their mouths fell open. I smiled smugly, and noticed Rose did as well. Bella was staring at me intensely, and Emmett was doing the same to Rose.

When we got to our destination I sat beside Bella. Her eye's were on my six-pack that was showing through my tight shirt. I smiled whilst lifting her hand and placing it on top of my six-pack. Her breathing hitched but she soon composed herself.

"This wasn't part of the plan." She said before taking a shot of her drink, I noticed it was whisky. I smiled, I never thought she would drink that. I think we might have a drunk Bella tonight.

"What wasn't pert of the plan?" I asked innocently. Bella rolled her eye's.

"You already know." she said looking down at my six-pack again.

"Last time you said you liked it."

"I do like it, a lot. But I'm not going to be able to concentrate when you are wearing those clothes." She explained. I just smiled at her.

"So then you know how I feel all the time." I said and kissed her cheek. She chuckled and took another shot. This might be fun. It would be a lot easier to get Bella to have sex with me if she had a bit to drink.

Just then Alice came over with Jasper, they had a drink in each hand.

"Here you go." Alice said putting a drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

I looked over at Emmett and Rose to find they were both silent. They were looking away from each other as well. This isn't going as well as planned. I noticed Emmett take quick glances at Rose.

"So, are you 2 back together?" Emmett asked me and Bella.

"We never broke up. I was just angry." I explained. Emmett nodded his head and sighed.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked her, "Privately." she added.

Rose looked at her and nodded. When they left Emmett turned to us.

"Is she trying to kill me!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Jasper said confused.

"She comes in here with the most sexiest outfit ever on her and then doesn't even look at me. She hates me doesn't she? I'm going to loose it if I don't get to touch her soon and show everyone she is mine, and no one else's. She looks so sexy!" Emmett exclaimed in a rush.

"Shush, Emmett calm down. She's not trying to kill you, she's in love with you. She is still mad but she'll get over it. She was really worried about you this morning." I reassured him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then took a shot of whisky.

"Your both drinking whisky?" Jasper asked them.

"Why not?" Bella shrugged.

"What should I do about Rosie? Should I kiss her, or talk to her?" Emmett asked desperately. Bella shrugged.

Then Emmett turned to me.

"Edward, you were mad at Bella. Did you want her to talk to you? Or did you want her to kiss you?" Emmett asked for my opinion.

"For me, I wanted both. I wanted to talk things over, but I'll be honest, she was really sexy when she was angry." I said truthfully.

Jasper and Emmett laughed. Bella raised an eye brow at me in confusion.

"Me being mad made me look _sexy_?" she asked in disbelief. I blushed slightly at the position I was in, but nodded.

"Well, You always look sexy." Bella chuckled. That made me smile.

"So are you." I said smiling lovingly at her before placing my lips on hers.

Emmett taught me to shorten the kiss to make her want more. But pulling away from her lips was easier said than done. Her lips moved with mine slowly and passionately.

Emmett taped my shoulder to remind me. I suppressed a sigh and pulled back. I gave Bella my best sexy smile. Bella pouted playfully. I laughed, she looked so cute.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and hugged her to my side tightly. After a few minutes Rose and Alice came back over, Rose had a proud smirk on her face.

To all of our surprises, Rose sat down on Emmett's lap and kissed his cheek seductively. Emmett reacted fast.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Hi sexy." He said trying to be casual about it.

"Right back at you handsome."

Emmett smiled happily. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure." Emmett answered quickly.

Bella and Jasper chuckled.

"Alice, how did you do that?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I have my way's." she said simply before taking a sip of her bear. Bella chuckled again, and she took another shot.

I kissed her cheek lovingly. She smiled crookedly and kissed me on the lips. I felt a spark inside me when her lips touched mine. She was perfect. We carried on kissing for a while, I couldn't be bothered to pull away from her.

When we did break apart for breath we both noticed that Emmett and Rose were with us again.

"Finally. We've been sitting here for ages." Rose said. I smiled, I didn't care if I had Bella's lips on mine.

"Are you 2 okay now?" I asked. They both looked at each other and smiled sweetly.

"Were great." Rose said before giving him a peck on the lips.

I smiled, they were meant to be together. They had a special bond. A bit like mine and Bella's, but I think ours is stronger.

"Well, Edward, Rosalie, do you remember Derek? He went to our school." Jasper asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was in all my classes at school." I answered remembering all the girls he had chasing him.

"Well he's invited us to come over to his house tomorrow. It will be great fun, He invited you all." Jasper added.

"How does he know Emmett, Bella and Alice?" Rose asked curious.

"Me and Alice went on a double date with him 2 years ago and we sometimes meet him when he isn't busy. Emmett got in a fight with him once, when they were drunk, but their friends now. And, I believe Bella knows him more than anyone here." Jasper explained with a smirk.

Bella chuckled. I tensed. Bella noticed this because she wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear that she loves me. I smiled.

I still couldn't believe how this Goddess could love _me_.

"Why did you get in a fight with him?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Oh, he was getting really clingy on Bella. So Bella told me to sort him out for her." he said smiling at the memory. I smiled, if he gets clingy on her again, then I know that I will be the one sorting him out.

"Any way, do you want to come to his house? He has a pool." Alice said obviously hoping we will say 'yes'.

I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Alice beamed at me excitedly.

"Thank you. I can't wait! I haven't seen him in a while. We will have so much fun." Alice said gleefully. I smiled, she was easily pleased.

"So what time do we have to get there?" Bella asked before taking another shot of whisky. Emmett took his bottle and downed it all in one go! I wonder what Emmett's like when he's drunk?

"Any time, but knowing Alice she will get us all up early." Jasper answered. I smiled at the thought of Rosalie getting up early. That will be interesting.

The rest of the night went fast and we talked about random stuff that wasn't important. Bella and Emmett ended up drunk, and they kept laughing at things that weren't funny.

Right now we are walking back to the cars. Bella and Emmett walked the opposite direction to where the cars were. I chuckled.

"Hey, someone stole my car." Bella said in disbelief. Pointing where she thought she put her car. I laughed, with everyone else.

"Some one too Rose's car as well. I liked her car!" Emmett exclaimed annoyed.

Bella shrugged, "I can get a new car." then they both went walking back to us.

"Sorry Rose, your cars been stolen." Emmett said half heartedly. Then he laughed for some reason.

"Wow, how drunk are you guy's? The cars are right in front of you." Alice announced to them. Emmett looked shocked, and Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah." Bella said before opening the driver's door. There was no way I was letting her drive! I grabbed her from behind her waist and closed the driver's door. Bella looked at me confused.

"I need the door open." she said pointing at it. Emmett laughed.

"Duh, how is she going to get in." Rose laughed at him and dragged drunk Emmett to the other side of her car.

Alice and Jasper went over to their car and smiled, "Good luck!" They shouted before driving off.

"I'm driving, your going in the passenger seat." I said to her smiling.

"What? I can drive, I got a licence some where." she said putting her hand in her pocket. I chuckled and pulled her over to the passenger's side.

"Get in." I ordered with a smile.

"God, your really bossy." Bella mumbled but got in any way.

I laughed and got in the driver's seat. Then I drove off followed by Rose and Emmett.

**Hello, hope you like this chapter. I'm having a fun time writing this. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

The ride back to Jaspers was funny, Bella would make me laugh. And she would laugh at anything I would say because she was drunk. When I parked on Jasper's drive I went to open Bella's door for her but she was already out.

She looked at the floor, "Did the ground just move?" she asked. I laughed in response. She looked at me curiously.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, which I opened. I heard Rosalie's car pull up. I looked around to see Rose and Emmett laughing there heads off. I smiled, that must have been what me and Bella looked like.

"Hey! It's Bella and Edward!" Emmett shouted getting out of Rosalie's car.

"Emmett keep your voice down people are trying to sleep!" Alice shouted in a hushed whisper in her pyjamas from the door. She must of got here way before us.

"Yeah Emmett, shush." Bella said punching him softly on the arm. Emmett glared at her playfully.

"How drunk are you both?" Jasper asked appearing beside Alice.

"Drunk?" Emmett asked loudly.

"I'm not drunk." Bella replied. Me and Rosalie chuckled.

Alice rolled her eye's, "Yes you are, both of you are. And you guy's need to get some sleep. We are busy tomorrow."

"Ahhh, but the party's just started." Emmett whined.

"No, the party's ended. Now get some sleep." Alice ordered.

Emmett rolled his eye's this time, "Yes, mom." Alice glared at him.

"You'll regret saying that." Bella chuckled. Emmett looked at Alice and smiled.

"That little thing can't hurt me!" Emmett boomed. Then suddenly Alice jumped up and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Emmett shouted, rubbing the place where he was smacked. Me, Bella, and Rose laughed.

"You were saying?" Jasper started.

"Oh, shut up!" Emmett shouted like a 5 year old before stomping up the stairs. Bella laughed, but was cut off when Alice gave her a glare.

Bella put her hands up in surrender, "Sorry."

"It's okay. But go to your room and take Edward with you! Then go to sleep, because you kids are driving me crazy!" Alice shouted stomping upstairs, followed by Jasper.

"God, we woke the beast." Bella said before dragging me upstairs, I chuckled.

When we reached the door, Bella knocked on the door for some reason. Probably because she's drunk and she doesn't know what she's doing.

"Bella?" I asked curious.

"Yeah?" she asked still knocking.

"What are you doing?" I asked motioning towards her knocking hand.

Her hand froze, "I don't know." she replied honestly. I chuckled and opened it. Then I signalled for her to go first.

"So," I started as we both lay down on our bed. "I really want to have sex with you." I blurted out, but it didn't matter, she was drunk and will probably forget this.

"Me too." she replied before rolling on top of me and crushing her lips to mine. I was shocked at first but it didn't take me long at all to respond.

It wasn't like our usual kisses, it was more eager. I didn't mind though. I ran my hands up and down her back. Then she took my top off in one swift movement, obviously not the first time she has done it.

She threw my top on the floor and then kissed my stomach lovingly. Making a tingling feeling line up and down my stomach. Then she kissed my chest. I moaned in pleasure. Bella brought her face to mine again and placed her lips to mine again.

Our kisses were always full of passion and love even if it was eager. I just couldn't help but smile. Bella pulled back for just a second,

"I love you, so much." she said passionately, just above a whisper.

"I love you more." I said back with the same amount of passion.

Bella shook her head slowly, "You compare one tree to an entire forest."

"Not possible." I replied, and it was true, I loved her more. Way more. Bella chuckled, then she leaned down to kiss me again. When our lips met again this time, our lips moved slower.

Bella sighed and moved to my side, then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We should get some sleep, before the demon comes in here to kill us." Bella said referring to Alice. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We don't want that." I added. Bella chuckled and kissed along my jaw. I couldn't get to sleep with her doing that.

"That's not going to sleep." I commented.

She chuckled again, "I can't help it if your right next to me."

I smiled, "Okay, I'm yours any way. You can do what you want with me."

"As I am yours. Good night." Bella said giving me a peck on the lips. Making me fall asleep with a smile on my face...

**Hello. sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been a bit busy. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up with the same smile I had on my face last night. A very happy smile. Bella told me that she was mine, and that was enough to keep me happy for eternity. However, we didn't have sex last night. But I would rather do that when she's sober.

My smile grew as I felt Bella's arms around my waist tighten. I am deeply in love with her.

"Morning." I said softly to her.

She sighed, "I have a head ache."

I chuckled, "I'll get you a tablet." I got up and pulled her downstairs with me. She smiled when I handed her a tablet.

"Thanks. How much did I drink?" she asked before taking the tablet.

"Quite a bit. About the same as Emmett, you two were very funny last night." I commented.

She chuckled, "I didn't do anything to stupid did I?"

"No, not really."

"Morning guy's! Are you excited for today!" Alice shouted running towards us.

I looked over at Bella to see that she had her hands over her ears, with a painful expression on.

"Alice, not so loud." she whined.

"It's not my fault you drank so much last night. Do you know where Emmett is?" Alice said.

I shook my head, "No. I haven't seen Rosalie either."

"Huh, Well Jasper is getting changed. Rose and Emmett must be in bed still." Alice said before hopping upstairs.

Me and Bella followed her up there. But I didn't know that Alice was going to wake Rose and Emmett up. Before I could do anything I was too late.

Alice was shaking Rose awake. Rose was not going to be happy. And I was right, her immediate reaction was to punch whoever it was that was waking her up. But Bella, being the protective sister she is, pulled Alice out-of-the-way and took the punch herself.

"Oh my God! Rose what was that for!" Alice fumed. I ran over to Bella, she wasn't even crying, or looking upset. She can definitely take a punch.

"I can not believe you would wake me up at 8:00 in the morning!" Rose replied angrily, pointing at the alarm o'clock next to her bed.

I rolled my eye's. "You just punched my sister, again!" Alice shouted going up to Bella.

Alice hugged Bella tightly, "Thank you, that looked painful. You're a good sister."

"I know." Bella replied simply. Then she hugged her back. I chuckled and grabbed Bella back from Alice. Then I kissed her on the lips lovingly. Our lips moving passionately together.

"Okay, I'm definitely better now." Bella said when we pulled away.

I smiled at her, "Does that mean I'm a good kisser?"

Bella chuckled, "Oh yeah."

"Before you guys start with your kissing again, I would just like to say sorry Bella. That punch was meant for Alice." Rosalie said pointing to Alice.

Bella chuckled again, "I know, but I couldn't let my little sister get hurt could I."

I hugged Bella tighter, she was amazingly hot when she was being a protective sister. It made me want her more. Bella hugged me closer too. I kissed her fore head.

"I'm not that little." Alice mumbled folding her arms. Rose started shaking Emmett awake, Alice's attempt didn't go very far.

"Go away!" Emmett yelled rolling on his side. Rose frowned and pushed him off the bed with a thump. Bella and I laughed.

"Rose I'm not going to move in the way of the punch if it's Emmett punching." Bella stated. Rose rolled her eye's as Emmett got up with annoyed eye's.

"Who did that?" he asked angrily. I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt Bella, but I was still wary. I pulled Bella behind me defensively, and noticed Jasper had came in the room and was doing the same to Alice.

Though Emmett is stronger than me, I hope that me being a black belt in kick boxing will help me a bit. I would rather take the beating than have Bella take the beating.

"It was me. Now get up, and never say 'go away' to me ever again. Otherwise it wont be the last time you wake up on the floor." Rose threatened.

Emmett pouted, "Sorry Rosie. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was the annoying pixie over there." he said pointing to Alice.

"I am not a pixie!" Alice yelled coming from behind Jasper. Bella chuckled but was silenced by the death glare that Alice gave her.

"Shut up!" Alice shouted at her.

"Hey, I just took a punch in the face for you." Bella replied playfully.

Jasper looked at her confused, "What?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on we have to go! Everyone get ready now, then meet us by the cars." Alice ordered.

Bella grabbed my hand in hers and we both walked to our room together. It didn't take long for us all to get ready and meet at the cars. Alice hurried over the directions we need to follow. I didn't catch much of it, but I think Bella knew where to go any way.

"Ready?" Bella asked taking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, "of course. Do you know where to go?"

"No, but I'll be following Alice and Jasper's car." Bella answered getting in her car, whilst I got in the passenger's side.

"Okay then, should I be wary of this guy? Does he still want you? Because he can't have you, you said you were mine. And I'm going to hold onto that." I smiled playfully.

Bella chuckled, "I don't know, I haven't seen him in years."

I nodded, "Oh." was my brilliant response.

Bella chuckled again and pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. Then she placed her hand in mine, making me smile happily.

**Hello, hope you liked this chapter. sorry that it is a bit short. I promise that the next chapter won't be. thanks for the support.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Bella kept following Jasper and Alice's car. The ride was about 30 minutes, in that time I talked to Bella about random stuff. Sometimes I would squeeze her hand and make patterns on her hand.

"Were here!" Alice exclaimed happily as she jumped out of the car she was in. Jasper smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

I met Bella at the hood of the car. Then Rosalie's car came around the corner and came to a stop on the drive. I waved at her with a smile. Bella chuckled, I looked at her questioningly.

"Look at Emmett." she said as she pointed to him.

Emmett had his head sticking out of his window like a dog, he even had his tongue hanging out.

"Never seen anyone do that before." I told Bella as she pt her arm around my waist.

Bella chuckled, "It isn't the first time I have seen him do that. And I doubt it will be the last."

I laughed and started walking towards the door. Bella kept her arm tightly around my waist, when we reached the door Emmett and Rose got out of their car.

"Why is your best friend a wierdo Bella?" Alice asked her pointing to him with one hand on her hip.

"Same reason why I have a weird sister, I just get stuck with them." Bella replied playfully.

Jasper chuckled, and I pouted, "Am I weird boyfriend?"

Bella chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips moved slowly at first, but then it started to get a bit faster. I had her against the wall, my hands were on her hips, but one hand trailed into her hair.

As if from habit, I moved one of her hands so it was over my bottom, and it made me moan softly in the kiss.

"Hey! you two love birds, pack it in!" I Rose yell at us. She still wasn't in a good mood after being woken up at 8:00. she'll get over it.

Emmett smiled evilly at her and pushed her against the door and started making out with her. Bella chuckled and kissed me again. But before our kiss could go far Alice made us stop. Alice didn't have to stop Rose and Emmett, because to my amusement, the Derek opened his front door. Making Rose and Emmett fall to the ground, taking Derek with them.

Bella, Jasper, Alice and me laughed.

"Ouch!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella moved over and helped Rose up. Earning a 'thanks' from her.

Emmett and Derek got up on their own.

"Okay then," Derek started shrugging the whole thing off, "Welcome!"

"Hello Derek, I'm sorry about my sister and her boyfriend. Their always like this." Jasper told him with a smile. Rose glared at him, but Emmett just laughed at the joke.

"No worries. Do you guy's want to go swimming now, or later?" Derek asked.

"Now!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down. Derek laughed and walked outside, whilst gesturing us to follow him.

He led us to a beautiful well sized pool surrounded by a patio. Before any one could say how nice it was or any thing, Emmett pushed Bella so she went flying into the pool.

Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett himself laughed. But I was worried. Worried that Bella got hurt or was cold by the water.

Bella popped up out of the water and stood up in it. She used a hand to wipe some of the water off her face.

She smiled crookedly, "Thanks a lot Emmett!" she shouted over at him. I sighed I relief that she was okay.

Emmett laughed. However he soon stopped laughing when I pushed him in the pool.

"Hey! What was that for?" Emmett asked with fake sadness.

"That was for pushing Bella in there!" I shouted in reply. Bella chuckled and smiled at me.

"Well then, the people who are not already in there, go get changed." Derek ordered excitedly.

Me and Jasper went to get changed. I was wearing the regular swimming trunks, and so was Jasper. When we got back outside Bella had her arm hooked over Emmett's neck as she dunked him in the water with a smile.

I laughed with Jasper at this. Bella's head snapped up when she heard us. Then her eye's trailed down to my showing six-pack. She smiled crookedly, but lost focus and Emmett made his way out from under the water.

"That was mean!" Emmett boomed at Bella playfully...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy writing new moon role reversal. hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

After a few seconds, Rose and Alice came out in their swimming costumes. Jaspers jaw dropped to the ground, and Emmett came running at her in wet clothes still. He hugged her tightly, then kissed her fiercely.

Bella chuckled, I turned to Bella and smiled. Then I jumped in the pool next to her. I made quite a big splash, but I didn't care. it wasn't as big as the one Emmett made when I pushed him in. Bella was still wearing her clothes, obviously not bothering to change since her clothes were already wet. Emmett still had his clothes on too.

It was only me, Jasper, Derek and the other girls wearing the right swimming gear.

"Hello." I said to Bella with a smile.

She glanced at my six-pack before saying "Hello." back.

I moved closer to her and grabbed her waist. Then I leaned in to kiss her. But I was interrupted by a big 'SPLASH'.

I looked over annoyed, it was Derek. He interrupted our kiss!

Bella kissed me any way. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me lovingly and passionately. Making me feel all giddy inside.

"Is Bella playing another guy now!" Derek yelled at us, his voice seemed like he was okay with it but his eye's told something else.

Bella pulled back to look at him, "No. I love him." she replied calmly.

Derek nodded and smiled at her. But when she wasn't looking he gave me a death glare.

I shrugged it off and kissed Bella again. Her lips moved perfectly as always with mine. I let my tongue slide over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for me to go inside. I moaned as our tongues met.

Then suddenly – I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I frowned and turned around to see what it was.

I saw a football floating in the water, and Derek going to get it again with a smug grin on his face. Why did he do that? Was he still into Bella? Was he jealous?

"What was that for?" I asked him annoyed.

He shrugged and tried to hide a smile. Bella frowned and tightened her grip on me, making me smile. She was concerned for me. I loved protective Bella, it always made her look extra hot and sexy, if that was even possible. she always looked great, perfect in fact. though, I would think she looked great in a bin bag.

After a while of playing randomly in the pool with all the others, Derek suggested we should have a barbecue. I didn't really mind what we had so I just went along with it.

Derek needed to get some burgers from the shop around the corner, so he asked me if I would go with him. I said 'yes' and Jasper volunteered as well. Although Derek insisted that me and him could do it on our own.

I think he was up to something.

"Do you only need burgers?" Jasper asked him as we got to the shop door, it took us about 3 minutes to walk there.

"Yep. It wasn't that long ago I had a barbecue, so I have most of the stuff." Derek replied as he headed for the aisle that had a sign above it saying 'burgers'.

"These will do." He said picking them up and walking to the till.

"Okay. Do you guy's mind if I go to the toilet for a second?" Jasper asked us un sure, maybe because we didn't know each other that well.

"No, sure, go ahead." Derek replied quite quickly. again it made me think he was up to something, maybe he wanted to talk to me, alone.

Jasper looked at me for my opinion.

"Of course not. go." I replied to him, Jasper nodded and walked off to the toilet.

When Jasper disappeared through the door, Derek gave me a glare. What was his problem? I turned away from his gaze annoyed, and looked at the shop keeper behind the till. He was scanning the 3 packets of burgers Derek was buying.

"That will be £6.50 please." The shop keeper stated.

Derek didn't reply, he just took out some money from his pocket and gave it to him. When the shop keeper counted the money and put it in the cash register, he went through the door behind him.

"Stay away from Bella!" Derek shouted sternly, he turned around to face me with a glare.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. That wasn't happening. He didn't have a right to say that. me and Bella are in love, Bella didn't love him and she never has, and hopefully never will. but I did believe Bella was my soul mate. I felt like we were 2 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, we fit perfectly. I hope she thinks that too.

"You heard me. Stay away from her. I _love_ her." Derek replied.

"I love her more than my own life, and I'm not going to stay away from her until she tells me too, and probably not even then." I replied strongly, making my feelings for her clear. but I can't really fully explain my feelings for her, they were to strong.

Derek snorted, "We'll see." Then he turned around to grab the bag with the burgers in. Then with perfect timing, Jasper came back smiling.

"You got the burgers?" He asked, he had no idea what was going on with me and Derek.

"Yeah, shall we go now?" I asked desperate to see Bella again. even though I had only been away from her for about 8 minutes. I still longed for her lips on mine.

"Yes, I bet they will be hungry now. You know what Emmett's like when he's hungry." Jasper stated chuckling. I chuckled with him.

I could picture it...

**Hello. thank you for the support in your reviews. Please review this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

The walk back to Derek's house didn't take long, the same amount of time as it took us to get there. I knew that I better watch Derek with Bella. I knew he wanted her to be his. However, I'm never going to let that happen. Bella loves me, and I love her. We belong together.

Derek acts chilled when we are with the group, but when were alone he lets his façade go. He told me that I should stay away from Bella. But I knew there was no way I would do that.

"There they are! What took you so long!" I heard Emmett shout as we walked through the front door.

"Emmett we were gone for 15 minutes." I replied sitting down next to Bella, who was on the sofa. In the corner of my eye I saw Derek glaring at me menacingly. Then he came and sat the other side of Bella, and he was sitting a bit to close to her for my liking.

I glared at him, and he just smiled. Bella looked between us confused.

"You alright?" Bella asked concerned.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm alright." I told her looking down at her. She nodded and let it go.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's get the barbecue started!" Alice announced excitedly.

Derek slowly got up, "Okay." he answered as he went outside with a bag full of burgers. "Do you all want 2 burgers each?" he asked from the door.

We all got up, and some of us nodded and some of us said 'yes', but Emmett said 'five please'. I laughed and walked outside with Bella following close on my trail. There were seats already set out on the patio, about 4 feet away from the barbecue. I sat down on a random one and Bella sat on the one next to me, making me smile. She still likes me.

I clutched Bella's hand in mine and winked at her, making her chuckle. My confidence with her was coming up again. I didn't know whether it was because it just likes to come and go as it pleases, or the fact that I had big competition.

Jasper sat down on a seat the other side of Bella and Alice sat on his lap with a cheeky smile. Emmett sat on the one closest to the barbecue, and Rosalie sat on the one next to him.

"The burgers will be ready soon." Derek announced.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Emmett yelled.

"You don't have to shout Emmett." Rosalie said leaning back in her seat. Emmett laughed and attacked her with kisses. I could tell Rosalie was surprised at first but she soon recovered.

I looked away, deciding I didn't want to watch Emmett make out with my sister.

"Burgers!" Derek announced, and Emmett got up immediately. We all formed a line to get to the barbecue. When it was me, Derek was winking at Bella. I fumed, and to my surprise – I punched him in the face.

"What the...!" I heard Alice start.

Derek got up and went around the barbecue so we were in an open space. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Stop winking at Bella! And stop telling me to stay away from her!" I yelled letting my anger spill out.

Bella had concern and confusion in her eye's, and a bit of anger. "What?"

I turned to Bella, "He has been telling me to stay away from you, because he loves you!" I yelled pointing at him.

Bella cautiously looked over to Derek. "Oh crap." Bella muttered under her breath.

"You belong with me Bella not _him_!" Derek shouted.

"I cannot believe what is happening right now." Emmett announced his thoughts.

Alice ran over to Bella, "Derek, I'm sorry but Bella is deeply in love with Edward. I don't think you can change her mind."

Derek nodded after a few seconds, "I know, but I can try to change Edwards mind."

I snorted, like that could happen. But Bella's eye's turned scared, but her face was nicely composed. Why was she scared? Did she not know that there was no way of changing my mind?

"Bella, Do you remember the night we spent together? In _bed_?" Derek asked evilly.

Bella's eye's darted over to him, shocked, scared, and worried. I felt my hands clench up into fists and my body freeze on the spot. I had a feeling I wasn't going to have a good night.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked him just above a whisper.

He smirked, "That was a good night. You're a very good kisser, and I believe you put something of mine in your mouth. But you have done that with loads of other guy's haven't you."

Bella's mouth was open slightly in shock. But was concentrating on something else right now. HIS DICK HAS BEEN IN HER MOUTH! I felt my face go red in anger. I was about to go and punch him but Emmett and Jasper held me back. Bella looked at me apologetically, her eye's were worried sick though.

"I must say, you are very good to have sex with. But, you have had loads of practice. I remember when I woke up in the morning of that night, and you were gone. It broke my heart. But you just carried on with your life ignoring what happened between you and me. Like you always do. To _so_ many guy's. Do you realize there will be tones of guy's out there who love you, but you don't even care." Derek started.

"Once a player, always a player!" He yelled. "You know Edward, Bella doesn't even love you. She doesn't want to fall in love. It's all a trick. She's a player, and she always has been, and she always will be. I'm guessing because she is still with you that you two haven't had sex yet?"

Bella froze, her face turned emotionless at him trying to convince me that she didn't love me. But was it true? Was it all a trick? Derek seemed to know what he was talking about.

I nodded, going along with it, "No, we haven't had sex yet." I answered glancing at him.

He smiled, "Because she doesn't love you, she is a liar, and she has been for a long time. You will end up hurt Edward, trust me. I mean, look at me, I am obsessed with a woman who I only had sex with for a night." He pointed at himself.

Alice looked at Bella with a 'see what I mean about playing guys' look. I could feel my knuckles straining.

"Hold on a second! I was a player, and I'm not playing tricks on Rose! I love her and I mean it! And we already had sex!" Emmett shouted, annoyed that Derek was saying 'once a player always a player'.

Derek nodded, "Sorry. Then it means it's just Bella."

Bella looked at me, she looked like she was bracing herself for some thing terrible. I saw that her hands as well were balled up into fists at her sides.

"I'm not playing you." She said, each word separate, I could hear the honesty in her voice, but was it another trick? Derek said she was a good liar.

"How do I know your telling the truth?!" I asked, my eye's watering.

Bella looked at me for a moment, "You don't." she answered after a while, she had no way of convincing me. I just had to trust her. But what if this ended up breaking my heart?

I saw Rosalie go up to Derek with a menacing look, "Look what you have done! They were perfectly happy together and you have just broken them! Happy?!"

Derek looked at her, "Not yet. Edward, I think the best thing to do is to break up with her."

Bella froze again and closed her eye's for a few seconds before opening them, showing nothing but pain. I couldn't end it off completely. But I needed time to think.

"Edward don't break up with her. If you need to just have a break." Jasper gave me advice. Bella looked at him.

I nodded, I can't believe I was letting this get to me, but it was. I didn't want to break up with her, but I did need time like I said. "We can go on a break." I told her.

She nodded slowly and looked to the side of me, it hurt me to see the pain in her eye's. It caused me pain as well. Jasper patted my back reassuringly. I saw that Derek was looking at Bella in a way I didn't understand, but it wasn't love like it normally was, but it wasn't hatred.

Bella looked at Derek for a moment, then at me. When our eye's met I felt the same inside spark in my stomach. Then she looked away.

"I need to... leave." Bella said after a moment's silence. She started to back away into the house so she could leave through the front door. Every inch in my body was telling me not to let her go. But I had to stand my ground and think about what has just happened.

"No! Where will you go?!" Alice shouted after her.

"Alice, I have a flat. I'll be fine." Bella reassured her. I could see Alice was on the bridge of tears, and I already was crying. But Bella, being the person she is, wasn't. I had noticed that when she was upset or angry in front of people, that she would try to hide the emotion, and she does it well, but her eye's give her away.

"Call me!" Alice yelled. Bella nodded and walked away. Then Emmett and Jasper let me go.

Emmett turned to Derek with a glare, "You bastard!" he shouted.

Derek put his hands up, signalling him to calm down. "I only told the truth." he said in defence.

"No, you didn't! Players can change! How does it feel to break a happy couple?!" Emmett carried on shouting. I didn't have the energy to shout at him. I can't believe things can change so quickly. A bit like being on a sunny day and then it suddenly rains.

"I think we should all leave now." Jasper suggested grabbing Alice's hand.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Rosalie agreed towing Emmett away and to her car. I grudgingly followed behind.

"Edward?" I heard Alice say.

I looked up from my feet, "Yeah?" my voice broke on that one word.

"You can ride with us now." She said glancing at the empty spot where Bella's car was. It stung my heart to know that me and Bella may never share a car ride with each other again.

"Um, that would be nice thanks." I replied, I tried to make my voice sound casual, unsuccessfully.

Jasper smiled at me sadly. But I didn't bother to put on a fake smile.

**Hello! it has been a long time since I updated this story, but I am going to do it more often now. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up with a sudden start because I heard my phone ringing beside my bed. I sighed and sat up, then reached for my phone. It was Rosalie.

"Hello Rose." I said through the phone miserably. I had mist Bella's protective arms around me last night, and I was desperate for them now. I had gotten myself into a habit. an unbreakable habit.

"Hi Edward, I am going to go to the bar in a minute, do you want to come?" Rose asked.

"Um, yeah sure. Where are you now?" I asked curious. Rose never got up at this time in the day, she would always be in bed.

"Alice has dragged me to the mall, but were on are way back now. Get ready." she ordered.

"Okay." I said before hanging up. Part of me wished that it was Bella that called me.

After thinking about what happened last night I had decided that we should have a good talk, then get back together. The talk might turn into a fight though, unfortunately. Though Bella was amazingly sexy and hot when she is angry, I hated fighting with her, but some times you just have to let your anger out.

I sighed and got up. I quickly got ready and went down stairs. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue top. I didn't bother trying to do my hair, I think only Emmett could do that.

I then heard the front door open, followed by a "Edward are you ready?!".

I ran down stairs, "Yeah." I answered simply.

"Good, come on then. I am gagging for a drink." Rosalie told me.

All three of us got in the same car, and Rose was driving, of course. Then we drove of to the bar. It took us a bit longer than usual, because of the traffic. I missed driving with Bella. I opened my door and got out grudgingly. I had to see Bella soon, I needed to see her very soon. Otherwise I was going to go crazy. Alice and Rose started talking about the clothes they had just brought when we walked in.

Then I saw her. Bella had her forehead on the table with clenched fists underneath the table. Emmett was next to her looking sad and concerned. His lips were moving, so it meant he was talking to her.

Alice and Rose followed my gaze to Bella. "Oh, Edward I didn't know they were here. Are you going to be okay?" Rose asked. I nodded.

Alice just ran at her sister. I wanted to run at Bella as well. "Bella!" Alice shouted before hugging her. Bella lifted her head up a bit surprised at the sudden embrace. When Alice finally let go of her, me and Rose started to walk over to them, and I was getting really nervous.

Bella's eye's met mine before I sat down next to her.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Emmett asked us as Rose sat next to him.

"We wanted a drink. What are you guy's doing here?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked at Bella, "Getting drunk." he answered. Rose, and Alice laughed. I thought Bella would laugh at that as well, but she didn't respond at all. I could see that her knuckles were straining like mad. I placed a hand over hers, and noticed that they started to relax. After a few seconds her hands loosened significantly. I smiled knowing that I could get her to relax by just putting a hand over hers.

"Can I talk to you Bella, for a moment?" I asked her hopeful. We needed this talk. We needed to get things sorted out.

She took a deep breath and nodded. I think she thought I was going to end it now. I stood up and walked outside with her close on my heals. When we reached outside I turned around to face her. Like the last time I saw her, she had pain in her eye's.

"I got really angry last night." I started. Bella looked confused but nodded. "I just can't believe he would tell me about what he did! It ruined my night completely! Just knowing that you have slept with him and not me makes me get so angry!" I shouted letting it all out.

"I know." Bella replied calmly.

"Then sleep with me!" I shouted getting frustrated.

Bella looked at me surprised by the sudden order. "Well," she started looking around, "I can't exactly do it here can I?" she asked rhetorically.

I looked around, "We can. I'm sure it hasn't been the first time you have done it."

Bella chuckled humorously. "Have you done it before?" I asked.

Bella sighed, "Only 3 times." she muttered after a moment.

"Then what's the problem now?!" I yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me to come outside just to have sex, are you ending it or not?!" She asked frustrated as well.

"No! I couldn't if I wanted to!" I yelled taking a step closer to her. We were at touching distance now.

She looked shocked and surprised. "Wait, you're not ending it?" She asked in disbelief.

"No! I love you!" I told her still yelling angry that she thought I would end it so easily.

"Yeah, well, I love you too!"

Before I knew it, I had crashed my lips onto hers, and we were now kissing passionately together. it felt like heaven, as always. Bella is an amazing kisser. I only wondered how good she was at the other stuff. I have heard her good feedback though.

I broke the kiss, "Sleep with me." I ordered, desperate for it with her. I needed it now.

"Okay." she answered to my surprise and immense joy. I let out a gasp and then I smashed my lips to hers again. Whilst still kissing me, Bella moved us over to her car and got her key's out. I can't believe this was finally happening! Bella pressed a button and it unlocked the car. I smiled in the kiss. She opened the back seat door and pushed me gently inside.

I was lying down on the back seats with her on top of me kissing me passionately.

"I think were going to have to do the quick version, because lets face it, were in a public parking lot." Bella told me with a crooked smile. I smiled as well, but I didn't like the fact that we had to do the 'quick version'.

Bella placed her lips on mine again, whilst undoing my button on my jeans. Then she torturingly slowly undone my zip with a smile. When she was done, she rolled my trousers down revealing my boxers. Then I did the rest.

Still kissing me, one of her hands trailed down to my boxers. She pulled them down slowly and clutched it with one hand. I moaned in pleasure. I felt Bella smile in the kiss.

Suddenly Bella broke the kiss. I pouted and looked at her confused. She had a crooked smile on her face. Bella glanced at my cock before looking at me again.

"You ready?" She asked moving down slightly.

"For what?" I asked. Bella smirked and before I knew it, my dick was in her mouth. I let out a deep moan of pleasure, and my back arched. My breathing became pants as her tongue slided along my shaft. Up and down, up and down.

"God Bella!" I moaned at the new-found feeling. It wasn't long before I came in her mouth. She sexily swallowed it all up. Then she slowly lifted up, and released my dick. Her head was at the same height as mine now.

"You taste delicious." Bella stated in a serious, sexy tone. I put a hand around her neck and pushed her down to meet my lips. Our lips moved wonderfully together. I could taste myself on her tongue, making it even more sexy. I was also happy that now, I was the last person to have their dick in her mouth, and hopefully the last person ever.

I slided my tongue around hers, then started exploring her mouth again. Bella moaned in the kiss, making me smirk in the kiss. I saw Bella's hands move to her Jeans button. I stopped her hand quickly.

"I want to do it." I said with a pleading look. Bella nodded her head, and I moved my hands and undid her button and zip, but was too eager to torture her by doing it slowly. I moved her pants down and Bella did the rest. She was beautiful to say the least.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bella asked still on top of me.

I nodded my head, "I want it more than anything." she smiled crookedly, and that was all I needed. I thrust up inside of her. I moaned loudly, and Bella moves her nose into the crook of my neck to stifle a moan.

I exit out of her only to thrust back in again, but harder. We carry on doing this over and over, and found ourselves a nice pace. I felt the tingling in my stomach, and it clenched in the inside.

"Bella, I'm c-close." I told her stuttering.

"I know." She replied a bit out of breath. Then on cue, my orgasm came and I let out a moan. At the same time Bella came as well. She moaned in the crook of my neck. Every one was right, Bella is amazing to have sex with.

I heard my phone beep. Bella chuckled.

"We better get going otherwise they will look for us, and this will be one of the places they look." Bella told me as she done her jeans up again. I smiled and nodded. I can't believe what just happened. It was by far the best I had ever had.

"That was amazing." I said a bit dazed.

Bella chuckled, "I know I've slept with a lot of guy's, but that was my best." She said after kissing my forehead as she knelt down beside my head.

I couldn't help the goofy grin cross my face, "I'm your best?" I asked in disbelief.

Bella looked at my confused, "Of course." She answered confused as to why I didn't think I would be.

"Your my best. And I love you so much. Thank you." I thanked her.

She raised a brow, "For what?"

"Doing this with me. Having sex with me." I replied.

"What do you mean thank you. I wanted to do it as well. But I didn't want to treat you like other guy's." Bella said narrowing her eye's slightly.

I sighed, "I know, and it took a lot of convincing."

Bella chuckled, "I guess it did." I smiled and put my jeans back on.

Bella smiled crookedly, "Can't you keep them off?" She asked glancing at my jeans.

I laughed and pretended to think about it, "Um, no." I answered with a half-smile.


	27. Chapter 27

When we climbed out of her car, after having amazing sex, I took a look at my phone. I had a message from Jasper:

_Hey mate,_

_Can't find u so I was wondering if you have killed Bella._

_If u haven't then bring her back, Alice wants to talk to her._

_Jasper._

I chuckled as I read the message. I wouldn't kill Bella, I only wanted to have sex with the love of my life. Now me and Bella have done that, we can do other stuff, and I can't wait to tease her. I'll start tonight. I smiled at the thought of what I was going to do. Hopefully she will like it too.

"Why have you got an evil grin on your face?" Bella asked cautiously.

I shook my head of thoughts, "Nothing. We have to go back, Alice wants to talk to you." I answered.

Bella nodded still a bit wary, I just smiled and grabbed her hand in mine, then we walked back into the bar. The gang was talking still when we sat back down in our spaces again. Jasper was sat where Alice was, but Alice was now sitting on his lap.

"So," Rose started looking at our intertwined hands, "Are you back together?"

"Yes." I answered the obvious, as if we would hold hands if we weren't together. I know friends do it, but we would have had a bad break up, not the time to hold hands with the person that broke your heart.

"That's great! I have never been so scared for you Bella!" Emmett boomed relieved. Bella chuckled.

"Bella, can I talk with you, just for a second?" Alice asked casually.

Bella looked at her for a moment before nodding. Alice got up and grabbed Bella's hand out of mine and pulled her away to the other side of the bar. I missed the contact of Bella's hand in mine. It didn't feel right with her hand not there.

"What does she need to talk to Bella about?" I asked curiously, glancing at them. Alice was pointing at Bella with one finger warningly, and Bella was looking at her with confused eye's.

Jasper shrugged, "Dunno." he answered simply.

Emmett kept looking at me with a huge grin. It was starting to freak me out. Why was he looking at me like that. As if he knew something he shouldn't but he's glad he knows.

"What?" I asked him confused.

Just then Bella sat down next to me again. Our hands found themselves with each other again.

"You had sex didn't you." Emmett said to me more as a statement than a question.

My mouth gaped open slightly, but Bella just chuckled. Rose, Alice and Jasper looked at him with a look that said 'what the fuck makes you think that?'

"How did, I mean – What?" I stuttered.

Emmett laughed, "I know when some one has sex or not, though it _is_ harder to read it on Bella because she has done it so many times -" I cut him off as I narrowed my eye's and looked at Bella.

Bella's looked between the emotions: scared, because of me, and annoyed, because Emmett brings it up all the time when it is unneeded.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett muttered apologetically.

Bella narrowed her eye's at him playfully, "You will be."

I sighed and let it go. There was no point in starting another fight with her about it. Even if I do get upset about it.

"When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut, Emmett!" Rose yelled at him annoyed.

"Again, I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and took a sip of his drink.

"What are we having for dinner today?" Jasper asked changing the subject thankfully.

"We could go out and eat, I know another restaurant near here. It's only a 10 minute car journey from here." Alice replied before kissing his cheek.

He smiled widely, "I'm up for that." he agreed, "Guy's?" he asked us all.

Me and Bella nodded. Emmett yelled 'yeah', and Rose said 'sure'. Alice beamed and drank the rest of her drink quickly.

"Alice, it's only 3:00. we have plenty of time." Bella told her looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know but it can get really busy, and I want a good seat." Alice backed herself up.

Bella sighed and nodded, "Okay then."

Emmett and Jasper downed the rest of their pint, and then grabbed the hands of their partners. Mine and Bella's hands were still intertwined together, and we trailed along with everyone else. I saw everyone get in their car. We separated the same as always. Rose with Emmett, Jasper with Alice, and Bella with me.

When we reached the car I hopped inside and Bella did the same. Bella turned the car engine on and pulled out, then followed Jasper's car.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and took one hand off the steering wheel to put it in mine, "No, I don't think I've been to this restaurant before." she answered.

"Oh." I replied but then thought of another question, "What did Alice want to talk to you about."

Bella's eye's narrowed slightly, "She warned me that if she found out I was playing you that she would personally kill me, painfully."

"She thinks your playing me?" I asked in disbelief, I thought Alice believed Bella was actually in love with me.

"After the night before it's put a little bit of doubt in her mind." Bella answered.

I nodded my head and looked back to the road.

"You," Bella started, "I mean, you don't... think I'm playing you do you?" She asked with narrowed eye's.

I shook my head, "No, not any more. You had sex with me and your still here. I trust you." I stated smiling. In return I saw a big happy crooked smile spread across her face.

"Good, because I really am not playing you. You mean _everything_ to me." She announced to me.

I smiled and griped her hand tighter, "I love you."

"I love you." She replied back.

The rest of the ride was silent, but a comfortable silence. It was good to be back in a relationship with Bella again. Even though we didn't last long not together. I loved her so much, and I did trust her. If she was a player then like she said before, she would have had sex with me straight away and then ditch me. Plus Bella didn't seem like that kind of person that would be so mean.

"Were here." Bella announced taking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at her, this will be the place where I do some teasing.

Bella pointed at my face, "There's that evil grin again." She stated. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you up to?" She asked warily.

"You might find out soon. Come on let's go inside." I told her. She kept the wary expression on her face but got out of the car any way. When I got around the car bonnet I grabbed her hand back in mine where it belonged, and we both walked inside.

Alice and Jasper of course were already there, because we followed them. They were sitting at a round circle shaped table. It had six chairs there as well, enough chairs for us all.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Jasper asked looking at the door and glancing at us.

I shrugged.

"I might have an idea about what their doing..." Bella trailed off with a smirk. Me and Jasper laughed but Alice frowned.

"There late for our triple date." Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Triple date?" Bella asked with a raised brow. Alice just nodded. Then Jasper started to slowly lean down until he reached her lips, then he started kissing her passionately, wiping the frown right off.

Bella chuckled. I took this as my opportunity to start teasing her. I moved my chair as close to hers as possible and moved my hand quickly under her black skinny jeans, and under her pants. She froze immediately and her eye's darted to my hand. I grinned, and Bella's eye's glanced at my face confused for a second, until her eye's darted back to my hand when I pushed a finger inside of her.

Her face tensed up and she leaned forward as she tried not to moan in this public place. I chuckled.

"That was why you had an evil grin." Bella muttered under her breath. I chuckled again and then curled my finger inside of her. I noticed her jaw clench shut into place. Then I started to make circle's inside of her for a while. After that I took my finger out and thrust it back in again, making her have to cover her mouth with the arm that was on the table.

I couldn't hep but chuckle again, I loved the way I was affecting her.

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Rose and Emmett come through the door with happy smile's. No doubt from what they just did. I must admit, I wish I had done that with Bella on the way here. Even though we wouldn't have been able to find the restaurant after.

"Wow, and we thought they would be missing us." Rose said folding her arms as she sat down next to Jasper and Alice kissing each other, well, actually making out now. Rose clicked her fingers in Alice's ear causing her to jump out of the moment.

I continued to thrust my finger inside Bella while this went on.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" Alice asked with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ages!" Emmett exaggerated completely, he had been here for a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry." Alice apologized.

Rose sighed dramatically, "Don't worry about it, I guess." Emmett looked at Bella with a puzzled expression on his face for a few seconds, before realization spread across his face, then followed by a smirk. He stifled a laugh with a napkin. Bella's jaw was still clenched shut as she tried not to make any noises as I kept thrusting my finger in her. When Emmett composed himself he put the napkin down on the table.

"Are you okay Bella? You look like you're in pain." Emmett asked in a fake concerned voice.

Bella narrowed her eye's at him, and then composed herself before the others could see.

"No, I just don't like sitting near you." Bella answered, making me and him laugh. Alice, Jasper, and Rose carried on with their conversation quietly.

I then slided 2 fingers inside of her slowly, making it double affective. I was enjoying this tremendously. I saw Bella's hands ball up into fists. Maybe I was being a bit mean.

"You'll be the death of me Edward Cullen." She repeated under her breath from another time I did this sort of thing. I chuckled and made more patterns. Bella's jaw clenched shut again, as she tried not to make a noise. Then I took my fingers out like I did last time and then thrust them back in again, hard. Bella let out a deep breath that she was holding. I chuckled and kept on doing it, over, and over, and over.

Suddenly a waiter appeared at our table with a notepad, "Hello, I'll be your server for today, have you decided on a drink yet?" He asked politely.

"Your finest wine, please." Alice ordered in a fake posh voice.

"Yeah, I'll have what she's having." Rose said pointing at Alice.

"Coke, please." Jasper ordered.

"Just a pint of lager please." Emmett said with a smile.

"Coke." Bella answered in a strained voice, as I kept thrusting my fingers inside her.

I chuckled before saying, "Just a coke for me to thanks." I told him. The waiter finished jotting the orders down before leaving with a nod.

Finally Bella came onto my fingers, with a disguised cough, making me chuckle again. Bella narrowed her eye's at me playfully. When I noticed no one was looking, I took my finger out of her, and the put my finger in my mouth. I had to hold back a moan when I tasted her. She was delicious, just like she said I was. Of course Bella saw it and gave me a questioning look, for the fact that I did it in a public restaurant. I just shrugged and smiled at her.

Bella nodded, and a small evil crooked smile spread across her face. Before I had time to question it, her hand was down my pants and around my shaft. My back arched forward slightly and I let out a gasp. Every one at our table gave me a confused look, except from Bella and Emmett, who had a smirk on their faces.

**Hello, I hope you like this chapter. This restaurant scene will continue in the next chapter. I will hopefully update soon. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Fortunately, the waiter came over with the drinks so they didn't have time to ask any questions about it. He placed each of our drinks on the table in front of the right person.

"Have you decided on what you want to order for your main course?" He asked politely, pulling out his notepad again.

Bella's hands stroked along my shaft slowly, making me have to hold back a moan. My dick was throbbing in anticipation. I moved my hips up slightly to make harder contact with Bella's hand. She chuckled and griped my dick much harder, but not so much that it was painful. Luckily.

Bella started moving her hand so that my dick was thrusting through it. Making nice and needed contact. Over and over again. I tried my hardest not to moan in pleasure. It was easier said than done.

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli please." Rosalie answered folding her menu.

"Pizza please." Bella answered with a crooked smile playing on her lips.

"Same." I answered in a strained voice, like Bella had. Bella chuckled and glanced at me in the corner of her eye.

"You'll be the death of me Bella Swan." I repeated her earlier remark, making her chuckle again.

"Pizza as well, please." Emmett answered, smirking at me. He was finding this amusing. No doubt that he was going to do it to my sister in a few seconds after the waiter leaves.

"Hmm, I'll have... spaghetti Bolognese." Alice ordered whilst looking at the menu.

Jasper glanced at the menu Alice was still holding before saying, "Chicken pie please, and can I have a refill for my coke please?"

"Sure. Will that be all?" The waiter asked looking around.

"Yes thanks." Jasper answered for us all.

"Okay then. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drink. And your food will take 15 – 20 minutes." The waiter said. All this happening while I try my hardest to not let any noise come out of my mouth at one of the most pleasurable feelings.

After a few minutes when the waiter left, I decided I couldn't take it any more. I was eager, and desperate, not trying to make myself sound bad.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the rest room." I excused myself from the table.

"You don't need to sound so posh and polite." Emmett replied as I stood up.

Bella smiled crookedly and took a sip of her drink, at the same time I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me outside the toilet's." I whispered quickly. I saw the surprise in Bella's eye's before the crooked smile again before I walked off. I also caught Emmett's smirk. He obviously knew what I wanted to do. After all, it is his 'gift' as he likes to put it.

I stopped as I saw the door's to the toilet. _Nice and romantic, _I thought sarcastically to myself. A few seconds later Bella turned around the corner, and I took her by surprise by kissing her straight away. My kiss was eager and passionate. Her lips moved after a second of recovery. My hands moved frantically all over her body. Then I pushed her gently, whilst not breaking the kiss, into the guy's bathroom.

"Um," Bella started against my lips, "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be in here."

I laughed and carried on kissing her, eagerly. Our lips moving hard against each other. I had her against the door, with a bit of a 'slam', but luckily it didn't hurt her. Well, if it did then she didn't let it show. Tough girl. I saw the lock on the door and locked it quickly, so no one could come in. Bella's hands moved down to my jeans. She quickly undid my button and zip with ease. Then she pulled them down, and I pulled my boxers off. Bella smiled crookedly as she looked at my dick, her eye's sparkling with excitement.

I smiled, "Can you finish where you left off?" I asked, with surprising confidence.

Bella's crooked smile got bigger, "My pleasure."

I decided that I should lay down for this, otherwise I would probably end up collapsing from the feeling. I didn't want that to happen. When I lay down Bella chuckled and climbed on top of me easily and then kissed my lips and gripping my dick.

I let out a moan. I started thrusting into Bella's hand with force. My stomach tightening in anticipation. I was close. Really close.

"God, Bella!" I moaned loudly. I kept the same pace.

I sat up right making Bella look confused, "I need to be inside of you." I answered her unspoken question, in a eager voice. A look of realization spread across her face. I undid her jeans as quickly as I could and pulled her pants down. I smiled, then I climbed on top of her, switching our places.

"Your very patient." Bella mused. I chuckled, and thrust into her slowly at first. Then I start to pick up a faster pace. Bella moans in the crook of my neck. I start to move faster and faster out of her, and back in her. Then I came, followed after by Bella. I let out a long deep moan.

We stay tangled with each other for a few seconds. Bella trails kisses along my jaw, turning me on again. I grab her face with my hands and force her lips to mine. Bella kisses me back passionately and full of love, making me smile.

I then stand up and pull my jeans up, followed by Bella doing the same.

"I love you." Bella said to me when I was finished.

I smiled, "I love you too." more than anything. I never thought I would love some one as much as I loved Bella. She was amazing. All the trouble I went through in life meant nothing as long as I get to be with Bella for the rest of my life. Forever.

**Hello, hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Soon after me and Bella having sex in the guy's bathroom, we went back to our table and sat down like nothing happened. Unfortunately, I gave it away for Emmett completely when he saw my goofy smile.

Luckily though, no one else saw it. However, Emmett did whisper it in Bella's ear making her laugh quietly, and me blush._ Sometimes Emmett can be annoying._

After that though we all paid for our food. I wanted to pay for Bella's but she wouldn't let me.

Right now, I am in Jasper's living room. Me and Bella are taking up a whole couch, and so are Rosalie and Emmett. I was lying on my side with Bella behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist as she kisses along my jaw.

Rosalie and Emmett are in a similar position, except they are facing each other and hugging tightly. Jasper and Alice are in the kitchen getting a drink for themselves.

I love the feeling of Bella's lips along my jaw, kissing me lovingly. It made me feel special. I started thinking about us having sex twice today, I couldn't help the smile spread across my face as I repeated it in my head.

"What you smiling so much about?" Bella asked curiously and a bit confused at my sudden big smile.

I tilted my head and whispered in her ear, "You and me in your car and in the guy's bathroom."

Bella nodded in understanding and carried on kissing along my jaw with a crooked smile.

"I love it when you put your arms around me." I spoke my thoughts to her.

She chuckled, "Same, it means you can't go anywhere."

I laughed quietly at her reply. I like the fact that she wouldn't let me go anywhere, it made her more sexy, and it turned me on more.

"I love you Rosalie." I heard Emmett mutter under his breath to her. They started kissing each other, and just by their kisses I could tell they were really in love with each other. I smiled and looked away from them, giving them privacy.

Just then Jasper and Alice walked in with their drinks. I gave them both a smile, earning one back.

"You look comfy Edward." Jasper commented as Bella carried on kissing along my jaw, with her arms wrapped around me. She chuckled at Jaspers comment but didn't stop. Which made me happy.

"It's weird to see my sister with a guy like this, and staying with them for a long time, but in a good way." Alice announced. I smiled. Though Bella has never been with a guy like this, she was very good at it. But she has had lots of practise with me, but even from the start she was good. Maybe she is just naturally good with guy's.

Jasper and Alice sat on the one chair together, Alice on his lap.

"How long do you think it will be until they stop kissing?" Alice asked about Rose and Emmett, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Bella chuckled, "Depends on whether your planning on pulling them away from each other or not."

Jasper and me laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella playfully. Bella chuckled at that. I started to make patterns on Bella's hand that was around my stomach. Bella kissed my jaw again, making wonderful sensations.

"What do you want to do now?" Jasper asked Alice planting a kiss on her cheek.

Alice smirked, "Oh, I know exactly what I want to do now." She placed both of their drinks on the table, and swayed her hips from side to side to seduce him.

"ooh, he's going to get some." Emmett boomed laughing at Jaspers goofy smile.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him, "God, he doesn't half chose the right moment to stop kissing and pay attention to the conversation." He muttered.

Bella and Emmett chuckled, whilst I kept making patterns on her hand.

Alice clutched Jaspers hand tightly in hers and winked at him. Jasper smirked and let her drag him. Emmett was laughing, and Rose was kissing his forehead repeatedly.

I turned slightly towards Bella and looked at her expectantly.

Bella looked confused, "What?"

I sighed and climbed on top of her, "I know exactly what I want to do too." I hinted in my most sexiest voice.

Bella's crooked smile appeared on her face again. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, before getting off of her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"God, we live in a house full of sex addicts!" I heard Emmett say.

Followed by, "I know. We fit in so perfectly." from Rose.

I smirked and carried on leading Bella to _our_ room. I liked to think of it now as both of ours. Since we both sleep in there together then I think it is the right term. I didn't know how Bella would react to my assumptions though. I didn't think much about it and I'm not going to start now, because I have something much more important on my mind.

When we were through the door to our room, I had Bella against the door with a thud like last time. I kissed her passionately and lovingly, she kissed me like that too. I broke the kiss only to lead her to the bed.

I had Bella underneath me as I straddle her. Bella smiled crookedly as I took my shirt off, Obviously enjoying the show a lot. I smirked, _maybe I could have a fun time watching her reactions to stuff I do? _

This idea appealed to me tremendously, and I felt my smirk grow bigger. After all, I love it when I affect Bella in the right way. It was nice to know how much effectiveness I had over her. My confidence boosted up as I got off of her and slowly undid the zip of my jeans. Bella had a faint crooked smile on her face, but also dazed eyes, meaning my plan was working. I smirked. Slowly, I pulled my trousers down to the ground and stepped out of them. Now I was in nothing but boxers.

Bella had her arms behind her head as she rested on them whilst watching me strip.

After a moment I started to slowly take my boxers off, making me fully naked. If you had told me I would be standing in front of Bella fully naked when I had first met her I wouldn't have believed you. I never thought I would have the confidence to do it.

With a smile, I climbed back on top of her seductively, and began straddling her again. Her crooked smile grew.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn before then we could have done this ages ago." I noted.

Bella chuckled amused, "I had to prove my point."

I laughed quietly and kissed her beautiful lips passionately. I moaned in the kiss, there was no feeling like kissing Bella. It was absolute heaven, and heaven can get better when I'm inside of her.

I broke the kiss to plant soft kisses down her neck. My hands fumbled around with Bella's blouse, my hands slipped under it and massaged her stomach. Her stomach was nicely toned, perfect in fact. I smiled.

Bella saw my smile, but I don't think she understood what I was smiling about.

I adored Bella's body, it was amazing, it was nice to see someone as fit and sexy as Bella underneath me as I kiss her neck and massage her stomach. I breathed in her scent through my nose. Treasuring this moment.

Slowly, I took her jacket off, showing more skin. I was glad Bella was letting me do what I wanted to do. Trailing my hands down, I undid her zip on her black skinny jeans, and slowly took them off...

**Hello, I cut it off there because I didn't really want to go in to much detail about what they are going to do next. And if someone doesn't really want to read that either. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_I smiled as I walked down stairs, I had good plans for today. I had decided that I was going to ask Bella to do the extreme honour of marrying me. She was perfect for me, so why delay. Then she would be mine forever, and I hers. _

_When I was on the last step from being down stairs, moans of pleasure appeared. I frowned slightly, who was that? The moans were definitely from a man. But I didn't know who this man was._

"_Oh, Fuck Bella. I have wanted to do this with you for ages. I knew it. I knew you were just playing him. Like you could really fall in love." _

_That's when I figured out who the man was. It was Derek. With my Bella! Before I knew it, I felt tears fall down from my eyes. Tears of: sadness, anger, and betrayal. _

_I heard Bella chuckle, "Yeah, falling in love isn't really my thing." _

_I let out a gasp and leapt over to them angrily and heart-broken. _

_Derek was on the sofa, naked, with Bella on top of him. However Bella was wearing clothes, but they were scuffed up from what they were doing. His lips moving passionately. Her lips moving effortlessly. Not caring. She was only going to walk away in the morning._

"_How could you?!" I yelled at her. She froze, her lips not moving. After a deep breath she darted her eyes at my sad form. _

"_Edward calm down I can explain." She said using her usual calm voice. _

"_I think you already have!" I yelled back as I through the engagement ring I was going to give her at her head. But she caught it before it hit her on the head, damn reflexes!_

"_Keep it, I'm not going to be using it any time soon!" _

_She looked at it shocked for a moment. I took one good last look at the woman who got me to fall in love with her, and the woman who broke my heart, and the only woman I will ever love. But also the woman I hated. _

"Edward." I heard soft murmurs against my ear. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly to the angels voice. I soon realized that the angels voice belonged to Bella. I groaned when I saw her fucking beautiful face. That dream has put me in a bad mood, well nightmare. The worst nightmare I have ever had.

Bella chuckled, "It's nice to see you too."

I rubbed my eyes, "I'm going to go downstairs to get a drink." I muttered.

Bella frowned, "Did I do something? Or is this not my day?"

I shrugged and walked out of the room with a grimace. What if that nightmare came true? What if that was a wake up call that she could never love me, or anyone? Was I just a fun game? I didn't know whether these theories could be true, or if I was being insecure. These questions will only lead to more tears and fights. I knew that whatever the truth was, I would still love her.

I heard footsteps behind me on the stairs. Graceful footsteps. I knew immediately who it was without turning around.

"Bella! Leave me alone." I told her annoyed.

"Only when you tell me what I did wrong. You have to tell me these things, relationships _are_ new to me, I have no idea what to do in situations like this." Bella argued as she carried on following me to the kitchen.

I ignored it and took a glass out of the cupboard. I heard a big yawn come from the door. I turned around immediately, because for some reason I suspected it was Derek. Stupid Derek. However, it wasn't, it was only Emmett.

Emmett noticed my groggy mood and gave Bella a questioning look, "What did you do now?"

"I have no idea." Bella answered.

I sighed I was in too much of a bad mood to care. All I wanted to do was have a drink and try to get the nightmare out of my head.

"Bella! Why is Edward in a bad mood? What have you done this time?" I heard Alice say with Jasper holding her hand. Jasper looked half asleep, and so did Rosalie who was just coming in now.

"Alice why the hell do you have the need to wake people up at 9:00 in the morning?!" Rose yelled.

Alice just smirked at her before looking back at Bella. I ran a hand through my hair and drank my drink, frowning. I noticed Bella had a confused frown on her face. I was probably being unfair at the moment.

"Ugh, What did Bella do now?!" Rose asked after measuring my expression.

I just rolled my eye's and refilled my glass of water.

"Why does everyone assume it's me?" Bella asked confused.

Emmett opened his mouth with a smirk, about to say something.

But Bella put her hand up to silence him, "Don't answer that." Emmett laughed.

Rosalie sighed still in her own groggy mood from being woken up, "Right, Edward what ever Bella did this time. Here..."

She trailed off as she suddenly punched Bella right in the face, full force. I gasped.

"Oh, shit." Bella grunted. Then another punch was thrown at her from Rosalie making Bella fall back on the floor, grunting in pain of the 2 hard punches Rose had thrown at her. I had been punched by Rose before and it hurt like hell.

I felt my face go red in anger.

"There, now you two are even. You can carry on the way you were now." Rose finished.

"Thanks." Bella replied in a sarcastic strained voice.

"I didn't want you to fucking punch her!" I yelled at Rose. Emmett instinctively pushed Rose behind her protectively, not wanting her to get hurt. Though I was _really_ angry with Rose, I would never hurt her on purpose.

I saw Bella stand up and run a hand through her quiver in her hair. _Sexy_, is what ran through my mind. I loved how she could take a punch easily, she wasn't one of those girls that will cry from a punch, even if it's Rose's punches.

"What gave off the impression that I wanted you to hit her?!" I let out my anger.

"Edward calm down." Bella said in her usual calm voice. I held in a gasp as I repeated what I had said in the nightmare, and what Bella had said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down a little.

"Your right, sorry Edward. It's just... I really hate being woken up in the morning." Rose answered.

I sighed loudly, "I'm need to have a shower." I told everyone before making my way to the stairs, but not before hearing,

"I think I should..." Bella started.

"Yeah, you no what I think you should." Alice interrupted, her voice half sarcastic and half serious.

I carried on walking up the stairs, closely followed by Bella. I pretended to not notice her and I started running my shower. Bella had a concerned and confused frown on again. Fumbling through my draw, I soon found my other pair of jeans and another top; white. I noticed that the clothes we had on last night were still thrown on the floor next to my bed after having that amazing sex, followed by a disaster nightmare.

Bella right now was wearing the clothes I gave her for pyjamas whilst she stayed over. Black boxers and one of my white t – shirts. She looked amazingly sexy in it, especially because they were my clothes.

Lastly, I picked up my towel and went into the bathroom.

Bella followed with a sigh, "What did I do?" She asked as I stripped down and quickly got in the shower before I felt to self conscious with being naked in front of her, even though I have done it before.

"You know, though I come off clever and amazing," She started as I held in a chuckle, "I can't read minds."

I sighed again, debating whether I should just tell her what it was about. The thing is though, I really didn't want to explain the dream to her, and after I didn't want her to think I was an idiot for getting angry over a dream.

"For fuck sake, at least tell me what I did wrong, then I won't do it again." Bella told me getting annoyed, but still kept her voice calm.

I heard her sigh again, and then surprisingly she climbed in the shower with me, clothes still on. I gave her a strange look.

"Tell me what I did." She demanded wrapping her arms around my waist. She had all her hair pulled to one side. She looked even more sexy when she was wet.

I frowned slightly, there was no way of getting out of telling her.

"Is it because I woke you up, because I only did that because it looked like you were having a nightmare." She explained.

My frown grew, "No, it's not because you woke me up. I'm grateful that you woke me up."

Bella's face grew more confused, "Then what did I do?" Confusion strong in her voice.

I sighed, "I had a nightmare of me going down the stairs only to be greeted by you kissing _Derek_, who was naked by the way. Also when I was walking down the stairs I was gong to ask you to marry me. I heard Derek saying that he knew he was right about you never falling in love."

Bella's face was surprisingly pained, her grip on my waist tightened. She was frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry I took it all out on you, even though it hasn't even happened yet." I apologized.

"_Yet?_" Bella repeated, voice strained.

I didn't say anything. This conversation was going to turn into a fight, and I knew it.

**Hello, thank you for reading this chapter and the story so far. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

We had been stood still for a long time in the shower. In silence. Neither of us spoke a word. I could tell Bella was in deep thought, and I wanted to know what she was thinking. She had a slight frown still.

After another second Bella sighed avoiding eye contact, "I'll leave you to it, your shower's going to start to get cold."

With that, she left. I felt really bad. She was frustrated about something and I had got her worried about something as well. I'm going to have to make things right. Rinsing my hair of shampoo and conditioner, I noticed the water start to run cold just like Bella said. She was right. The hot water must have been running out.

Quickly, I jumped out of the shower and dried myself down. Before putting the clothes I originally pulled out for me to wear. When I opened the door I was greeted by a empty room. I frowned slightly, I thought Bella would be in here. Where is she?

I walked down the stairs thinking of were Bella could be, but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by hearing moaning in the living room as I was on the last step. I gasped, this was my nightmare replaying itself.

I mentally braced myself as I found images of Bella and Derek kissing swirl through my head. It made me feel sick, sick to the stomach.

Could it be true though? Could that be Bella in there kissing someone? Would Bella actually be so cruel?

Taking a deep breath I took the last step, slowly. I didn't want to rush into getting my heart-broken. My heart beat was thumping faster than usual. A head ache was starting to form, from the worry. Keeping my eyes forward at first, then I moved my gaze over to were the moaning was coming from. Then I felt warm and protective arms wrap around my waist.

I let out the deep breath I was holding in relief. Right in front of me was just Rosalie and Emmett, no Bella or Derek. However, Bella's arms were wrapped tightly around me. I moved my head to look at her, expecting her usual crooked smile on her face, but she didn't. She was wearing an emotionless mask, but her eyes reviled pain, and worried.

"You thought that was me." She said more as a statement than a question, but I nodded my head any way.

She nodded to herself.

I turned around so that I was facing her, "I'm sorry I assumed it was you."

Bella gave me a half-hearted smile, not reaching her eyes. That made me frown.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Bella asked avoiding eye contact once again.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. Her arms left my waist as she walked over to the kitchen. I stared at the wall, where she had suddenly disappeared from. I sighed and walked into the kitchen as well.

Jasper and Alice were sitting at the table in there. Jasper was reading a news paper, and Alice was on her laptop searching god knows what. Bella was leaning against the counter top, with a slight frown, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that I had walked in.

I stalked over to her and pulled her straight in for a kiss. Crashing my lips against hers fearsomely and passionately. Bella's hands moved to my waist in a way that gave the off the impression to calm me down. But I didn't, I wanted her.

I walked backwards heading for the stairs, whilst still kissing her. I gripped the top of the shirt she was wearing and pulled her up with me, gently. Guiding us through, I led us to our room and opened the door.

Tackling her to the bed with kisses, I slid one hand through her hair seductively.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Bella sighed, and got up and walked over to her phone on the top of my draw. Watching her carefully as she read the message I noticed the slight frown appear on her face.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. I wondered whether she would answer honestly. Or lie, like Derek said she was doing to me right now.

"Derek." She answered after a few seconds.

I froze, "W – what does he want?" I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know the answer, but I had to know. Despite that it was Derek, I was glad that she told the truth to me and didn't hide it up.

She threw the phone to me to catch, which I did.

_Bella, _

_This is Derek, I didn't tell you this but I got your number from _

_Emmett ages ago. I was just wondering whether _

_that 'boyfriend' of yours has fully broke it off with you. _

_Or if you have decided to stop playing him now. If that's the _

_case then I'm free whenever. Come around and have sex with _

_me like you did before. I promise to make you feel as good _

_as you make me feel. _

_Derek. xxx_

My grip on Bella's phone tightened tremendously, to the point where my finger nails were pale white. My gaze flickered up to Bella's face. She looked like she was bracing herself for something. I deleted the message off her phone and threw it back to her. She caught it with ease and placed it back where it was.

"Well," Bella started showing her normal, casual, funny self, "that's killed the mood."

I shook my head, "I still want you."

Bella looked at me confused, "What?"

"Bella Swan get yourself over here so I can make love to you, and give you a good reason why you shouldn't go to Derek." I demanded half serious and half playfully.

Bella gave me a questioning look, "But -"

"But nothing, get over here." I demanded, whilst standing up and taking matters into my own hands.

I towed her to the bed at the top of her shirt, because I thought it made her look sexy. Then I tackled her once again onto the bed. Kissing her neck, all the way up to her lips. I kissed them softly at first, but then it got heated and the kiss got more intense.

Bella's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closer. She rolled us so she was on top and I was underneath. She had a crooked smile on again, which made me beam, it seemed like forever since I saw it.

"I'll show you how much you mean to me." She said in the most sexiest voice ever, and undid my jeans and I did the rest. I was really hard.

Bella slid down and before I knew it, I was in her mouth.

"God, Bella." I moaned, my hips buckling.

Gracefully, her tongue slided up and down my shaft, sending the most wonderful tingling sensations up and down my body. I moaned at the feeling. Her teeth slightly grazed my dick, making a shiver of pleasure run up my spine.

It wasn't long until I came in her mouth, and she sexily swallowed it all up. Making me go hard again. I brought her face up to mine again and kissed her passionately. I tasted myself on her tongue. It wasn't the best taste in the world, but whatever makes her happy.

After the long passionate kiss, I was panting for breath.

"I want to taste you again." I managed to get out when I had enough breath in me. Bella smirked...

**Hello, thank you for your fab reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Today, me and Bella had sex 6 times. Right now it is 5:00, and I'm in the lounge in the same position as I was in yesterday. Except this time, I had a big smirk on my face. Something to do with the events that happened in my room recently. To be honest I'm pretty tired now.

I yawned showing my tiredness.

"Busy day?" Emmett asked, with that grin that says 'I know what you've been doing'.

I rolled my eyes.

"You could say that." Bella answered with a crooked smile before kissing under my jaw. I felt myself blush, making Bella and Emmett laugh.

For the first time I have been downstairs I noticed that Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, they went to the bar." Rose answered.

"You guy's didn't want to go?" Bella asked.

They shook their heads with a smirk, "No, we had something else we wanted to do."

Bella chuckled, but I felt my face scrunch up. That was my sister.

Suddenly – I heard yelling and screaming, sounding very familiar to Alice. Bella shot up and was at the door in less than a second.

"I can't believe you!" Alice yelled storming past through to the lounge, followed by a drunk looking Jasper.

"What happened?" Rose asked, as Bella walked through again with a surprised expression.

"It wasn't a big deal! I was just having a little bit of fun!" Jasper argued, rolling his eyes.

I sat up and walked over to Bella.

"Jasper! We are engaged and you were flirting with 2 other women!" Alice yelled.

"It was just a little fun! Get over it already!"

Alice gasped, "In all the time we have been together, I have_ never_ seen you act like such a jerk!"

"Alice, I think you need to calm down." Emmett cooed sitting up.

"No! I will not calm down! Bella punch Jasper in the face for me!" Alice ordered.

Bella had a look on her face that clearly stated, 'oh shit, what do I do.'

Alice sighed dramatically and then charged at Jasper before punching him square on the nose. You could clearly hear the contact it made.

"Ohhhhh." Emmett made a noise.

Jasper fell over backwards with a thud. Alice had a look of complete anger on her face. Then she looked at Bella angrily.

"Why didn't you punch him?!" Then she punched Bella in the face, making her fall down as well. I gasped.

"Oh, shit." Bella grunted in pain. "You know, one of these days I'm going to be immune to being punched in the face, with the amount of times it happens."

My face could be holding one of the most panicked expressions of all time. The person I loved the most was on the floor in pain from being punched, and my brother is drunk with a nose that could need medical attention, and Alice was on a rampage.

I ran over to Bella and helped her up, then I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I won't let her get punched in the face today again. Why did every one do that any way?! Shifting my gaze to Jasper I noticed that he was now getting up with a grunt.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted holding his head in his hands as if trying to steady himself because he is dizzy.

"Why?! Because you were flirting with 2 other women! They had their hands all over you! And you let them do it!" Alice shouted, her face bright red.

In the corner of my eye I saw Rose stand up and try and calm down Alice. However, Alice didn't take being calmed down to calmly, she punched Rose in the face. Like everyone else, Rose fell backwards on the floor. Tears started streaming down her face, but she wasn't crying, it was just one of those pains that brings water to your eyes.

Emmett was at Rose's attention in a split second, with a panicked expression that probably matched mine. Emmett helped Rose up and carried her bridal style on to the sofa.

"Alice?!" Emmett shouted, still in shock that Rose had just been punched.

Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean that. I'm just, so..." Alice trailed off her apology.

Rose nodded but the tears still came down, "It's okay Alice. But I may have to punch you back in a minute."

Bella chuckled.

Alice smiled at Rose, but it didn't reach her eyes. Alice was too upset and angry at Jasper. I had never seen Jasper and Alice fight, they didn't seem like they fought at all, they seemed like the perfect couple that didn't fight. But maybe you can't get a couple that don't fight.

Jasper never really had fights though, he just went with the flow and did what everyone else wants to do. I couldn't really believe Jasper did that, but he is drunk so that might give him somewhat an excuse.

"I'm going upstairs. Jasper," Jasper looked up at Alice, "You can sleep on the couch." Alice finished before storming off upstairs.

Jasper nodded, even though Alice couldn't see it.

There was an awkward, deafening silence after she left. No one made a move to talk, in fact no one made a move to do anything. Everyone's thoughts diverted to what Alice was probably planning. Was she going to leave him after this? Would Jasper have to convince her to stay with him? Was this the end for Alice and Jasper?

Alice would probably want Bella to come with her if she left to move to a new house, or flat. Or maybe Alice would want to move into Bella's flat, which I have never went to. I frowned, what if I didn't get to see Bella as much any more because of Alice needing her. I know it was selfish to want Bella 24 – 7, but I couldn't help but feel that way.

"Bella, shouldn't you be upstairs comforting your sister?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm not good at comforting people. I just end up telling jokes about the whole situation, and then end up getting punched in the face a few times."

Emmett laughed quietly.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Jasper asked not knowing what to do.

I shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Rose stood up, "I'll go and talk to her." She said this just above a whisper, but it stood out clear in the silence we were enduring.

Emmett stood up as well, following Rose close on her heals.

Jasper sighed and sat down, his head in his hands again. Bella and I shared a glance. Neither of us not knowing what to say, but knowing we needed to say something. We both sat down on the opposite sofa.

"So..." Bella started, "bet you wish Alice didn't see you flirting with those girls."

Jasper looked up at her and glared, obviously not seeing the funny side of things.

Bella nodded to herself, "Edward, I think you should comfort him before I start telling knock knock jokes."

I chuckled before looking at Jasper.

"What _exactly_ happened? We want to know the whole story." I decided to start by. I still didn't know much about what happened.

"Well," Jasper started, "Me and Alice were having a perfectly good night. She said she would let me drink, and that she would drive us home, because it is normally the other way around. Later on she went to the bathroom, and I was already drunk by then, 2 girls came over in their late 20's. They started flirting with me, and I did the same back just for a little fun, you know. But I totally regret it now, and I realize now that I was totally out of line. I wish I could take it _all_ back."

"I wish I could take back sleeping with a lot off guy's." Bella nodded in understanding.

I frowned, was that me?

"Who?" I asked.

"I can't remember their names. But Derek's one of them." Bella answered looking straight forward.

"What about that Jacob guy, who took you outside the first night I saw you?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and measured my expression, "Yeah, I regret everyone, except from you."

I smiled.

"What was Jacob bad?" I asked.

"No, he was-" Bella cut herself when she saw the glare on my face, "absolutely horrible. Never been with someone so terrible."

I sighed, but then she kissed me on the lips, "I love you." She told me, trying to divert the conversation.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jasper who was looking at his phone with a frown.

"What happened when Alice saw you?" I asked, his eyes shot up to me and his frown deepened.

"When she came out of the bathroom and saw me with the girls, she yelled at me and slapped me across the face. She dragged me to my car and shoved me in the passenger's seat. Throughout the car journey she started reminding me that I was engaged to her, and that the only flirting from me should go to her, and that after this we might not be engaged for very long."

Bella frowned, "She said that?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah. Well, yelled it. I think I'm going to need another drink now."

Bella nodded at the same time I shook my head.

"I choose to listen to Bella." Jasper announced looking between us both before getting up and stumbling through to the kitchen.

"Your letting him have another drink?!" I shouted at her in a whisper.

Bella put her hands up in surrender, "It's what I do when I'm depressed."

I sighed, "It might make it worse though." I had a worried frown on my face.

Jasper came through again with a bottle of whiskey attached to his lips. His stumbling form made its way upstairs. Me and Bella looked at each other.

"You choose what we do, and I'll just follow." Bella planned.

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs after him. Bella was right behind me.

"Your drinking again?!" Alice shouted.

"You have a problem!" Rose added frustrated.

When we made it to Alice's room, Jasper was standing next to her with the bottle at his side in his hand. He wore a pleading expression, Alice had one of fury.

**Hello, I couldn't update for a while because I was on holiday with no internet. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

That night got a little complicated. Jasper kept apologizing like crazy, and Alice just yelled over him not taking his apologies seriously. Emmett in the end took Jasper out of the room, and Rose hugged Alice as she began to cry. Me and Bella pretty much just watched, though Alice did run over to Bella to hug her, feeling better with the hug of her sister.

Later that night when things calmed down, me and Bella went to bed, and of course had sex. I couldn't help the smile spread across my face at the memories.

I felt Bella's lips kiss my cheek, "Morning."

"Morning." I replied opening my eyes.

"Well, I prefer this morning to yesterday's." She stated.

I laughed quietly, "Yeah, me too."

Then I gently placed my lips against hers. Our lips started to move passionately and lovingly. I felt Bella smile in the kiss. My hands moved to her silky hair, slowly weaving my hand through it. Bella's perfect hands went underneath my boxers and worked their magic. I moaned at the feeling.

"Get out!" We heard a yell. Both of our heads turned towards the door. Bella removed her hand, and we both got up to see what was going on.

The voices appeared clearly when we got downstairs.

"Jasper, I can't deal with this now! Leave before I have to force you!" Alice shouted. Jasper was on the bridge of tears, and Alice's face was the same as I saw it last, she had obviously not gotten over what happened.

"Fine. But I _am_ sorry." Jasper apologized before storming out of the door.

Alice groaned frustrated.

"I can't believe you two are on a break." Emmett stated looking at Alice, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know."

"You two are on a break?" I asked in disbelief.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I actually want a break. I just said it in the heat of the moment."

Rose patted Alice on the shoulder, "We'll be with you whatever you decide, but you do realize that all of us are gong to have to hang out with Jasper as well, he is my brother."

Alice sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry for being a pain. I hope I'm not ruining your day."

"Not at all." Rose replied with a sad smile.

"No more than you normally do." Bella said playfully.

Alice laughed and hugged her, "Your so bad at this." Alice told Bella with a chuckle.

Bella chuckled as well and nodded, "I know."

When Alice finally let go of Bella, she strolled into the lounge, and pretty much collapsed on the sofa with a sigh. We all followed close by with sympathetic expressions. I knew what she was feeling. The uncertainty of the person you love, loves you too. It was extremely hard and painful to go through the pain of not knowing if they did or not. Whether you will ever get back together, Will it work. The list goes on and on.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asks her as she sits down next to her.

Alice sighed again, "I don't know to be honest. I don't think I could stay away from him that long. But I want to teach him a lesson about not flirting with other girls."

I nodded, "Do what I do."

Alice looked at me confused, and Bella gave me a questioning look.

"And what's that?" Emmett asked.

"Dress in sexy clothes, make them want you. And try and make them jealous." I answered with a shrug.

Bella looked at me confused, "That's what you where doing? Teaching me a lesson?"

I smiled, "And trying to get you in bed with me."

Bella chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

Alice placed a finger on her chin, signalling she was thinking about it, before jumping up excitedly.

"That plan _will_ work! Bella and Emmett, you go and convince Jasper to go to the bar whilst Rose and Edward will help me get ready and give me a few tips. Eventually we will all meet at the bar." Alice planned.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett nodded. Then he kissed Rose on the forehead before walking over to the door.

Bella walked over to me and kissed me softly, yet passionately. I kissed her back with just as much love.

"I'll miss you." Bella stated.

I chuckled, "Your only going to be away from me for a couple of hours."

Bella smiled crookedly, "A couple of hours to long."

"Your right." I smiled at her, loving the fact that she was going to miss me even if we are only going to be separated for a short period of time.

She kissed me again before sighing, "I'll see you later. Good luck Alice."

Alice chuckled and waved goodbye to her sister.

"Oh, and Bella," Alice started as Bella was in the door way, "I'm sorry about the punch."

Bella chuckled amused, "No problem." Bella gave me one last smile before walking away.

"Right then!" Alice started excited, "We need to get ready and make Jasper jealous!" Alice announced.

I chuckled, "You want to make him jealous then?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. He is much more dominating during sex when he is jealous." Alice announced.

I scrunched my face up in disgust, I didn't want to hear that. I could see the look on Rose's face and I'm pretty sure we both had the same expression on.

"Alice." I whined.

"That's are brother." Rose piped in whining.

Alice laughed, "Yeah, and he's a fantastic lover." she teased.

I covered my ears with my hands, wishing I hadn't just heard that.

"Alright, lets move away from this conversation." Rose suggested, "Let's make Alice more beautiful."

Alice smiled and grabbed both of our hands, dragging us upstairs. I didn't mind though, I was just glad we weren't talking about my brother having sex when he's jealous.

**Hello guys! hope you like this chapter! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

Alice was all ready, Rose did it all and I just told her the things I like to do to make Bella want to have sex with me. I could tell Alice was taking it all in by the look on her face. Right at this moment we are in Rose's car on are way to the bar.

"Edward?" Rose started. "Are you and Bella okay now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. You two are so right together, the way you look at each other just shows how much you're in love." Rose announced.

"She looks at me like that?" I asked, I never noticed it.

"Of course she does, her eyes tell everything." Alice piped in.

I knew that Bella's eyes told a lot of what she was feeling. However, she is really good at staying calm and keeping her face composed at all times. It was a skill that I would love to have, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Edward?" Alice started like Rose did, "Do you trust Bella? or..." she trailed off.

I sighed, this was the question I have asked myself. She gave me no reason not t trust her, it was just her past. And the possibility that it was the present as well. Bella playing me scared me to death. The thought of her just pretending then just leave one night tore my heart.

"On most levels." I answered her honestly.

They both nodded with a sad smile.

"Do you trust Emmett?" I asked curiously.

Rose sighed, "I'm a bit like you when it comes to trusting him with other girls. I know you worry about her being around loads of other guys... I have that too. It's just really hard to forget his past."

I nodded understanding completely what she was talking about.

"But, I do believe that he is in love with me." Rose announced with a smirk.

"I know he's in love with you Rose. Just like I know Bella is in love with Edward." Alice stated with a confident look. I smiled.

It wasn't that much longer until Rose announced we were here. Arriving at the parking lot I noticed Emmett outside with a cigarette in his mouth, but Rose didn't see it. I didn't know he smoked! He didn't look like the guy that smokes. I know Rose is going to be angry when she finds out, her boyfriend from high school died of lung cancer, and ever since then she has thought of smoking as a way to sign your death certificate. Never in my life have I smoked, it just never appealed to me, plus my father was a doctor and he would always tell me and my siblings horror stories about them.

Bella came out of the bar door and smiled at Emmett. I saw Emmett take a packet of cigarettes out and offer Bella one. That made my blood boil. Please say she doesn't smoke, I chanted in my head.

Bella shook her head with a smile, and made some kind of remark that I couldn't hear. Thank god. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" Rose bursted out. She parked the car more quickly than necessary. _I'm pretty sure she has seen Emmett now_.

"You idiot!" I heard her yell over to him when she was out of the car.

Me and Alice followed suit, but we got out of the car at a normal pace. Rose was storming over towards a scared looking Emmett and an amused looking Bella. That made me smile, I loved seeing her like this. When she noticed me coming over her crooked smile took appearance. Beautiful.

"Do you know what this does to you?!" Rose shouted as I reached Bella. Rose took Emmett's cigarette and threw it on the floor, before making it into a mushy mess on the floor with her heals.

"This is a killer!" Rose shouted angrily pointing at the mess.

"Actually, I think your foot is the killer in this situation." Bella commented.

Rose glared at her, "Do you want to get punched in the face _again_?"

Bella put her hands up in surrender, and out of instinct I moved my body so I was in front of her so she couldn't get hit. I was not going to let Bella get hit in the face again, when ever I am around I want to be able to stop it in time, or prevent it from happening.

"Relax Edward, I was only joking." Rose sighed.

I rolled my eyes. Then I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, and brought her in front of me, holding her close to me. Bella's hands held my arms closer to her making me smile.

"Emmett, I thought we told each other everything!" Rose shouted.

Emmett sighed, "Sorry babe, but I knew how you would react. So I just kept it on the low."

"_Babe_?! Don't call me that when I'm shouting at you!" Rose reacted, "Your going to quit smoking!"

Emmett shook his head, "Easier said than done."

"Your going to quit!" Rose screamed. "I will not let you die!"

"I'm never going to die. Me and Bella agreed that we didn't want to so were not." Emmett announced.

I chuckled, earning a death glare from Rose. So I stopped.

"If you don't want to die then why are you smoking?!" Rose yelled.

"Because I'm addicted to it now! It's hard to quit if you have been smoking for 5 years!" Emmett argued angry now.

"Don't you dare yell at me when I am just trying to look out for you!" Rose fumed, "Give me your cigarettes!"

Emmett sighed, then after a moment he took the out of his pocket and handed them to her with pout.

"Thank you." Rose thanked happy with what she has done.

Emmett put on a fake smile for her.

"Don't worry. Because you have chosen me instead of smoking, I'm going to make you _very_ happy tonight." Rose told him seductively.

Emmett's fake smile soon turned into a full beaming smile.

"Okay good, now we just need to fix my relationship and then we are all happy." Alice clapped.

Bella chuckled.

"Hey, guess what." Rose started, "You and Jasper had a fight, Me and Emmett had a fight just now, but Edward and Bella haven't had a fight at all today."

Everyone looked at us.

"Why do you all looked surprised?" Bella asked.

"Well, you normally have a fight because of you being a player." Alice answered.

"I'm not a player." Bella stated. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And we don't fight that much." I argued.

"You fight more than me and Jasper." Alice noted.

"Alice, everyone fights more than you and Jasper. This is the only fight I have seen between you too." Rose told her like this was the most obvious thing.

Alice just shrugged.

"Actually, this is the first fight I have ever seen Jasper get in with a girl." Emmett announced.

I shook my head, "He got smacked in the face once by a girl called Claire Stewart."

They all laughed.

"An old girlfriend?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "He only dated her for a few days though."

Rose frowned in thought, "How long have you and Jasper been together for?"

Alice thought for a moment, "3 years and 6 months today."

"So we're still together then?" Jasper asked behind her.

Alice smiled, but she didn't turn around, "Maybe."

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

That night, everything fit into place. Emmett promised Rose, and himself that he would quit smoking for good. All of us danced with each other when the band started to play the music, including a lot of other people. Jasper and Alice finished their night with a kiss. Their kiss would have been more romantic however if Emmett didn't make a cat whistle in the middle of it, but he did get smacked in the back of the head by Rose.

Me and Bella had sex twice last night to my happiness. I will never got tired or bored of sleeping with Bella. Ever. She was like an angel sent from heaven. The pleasure she could put me through was unbelievable, every touch was precious to me. Familiar soft lips placed themselves on my cheek, like they normally do every morning. I flickered my eyes open.

"Morning gorgeous." I smiled.

"Morning handsome." she replied kissing under my jaw.

"Your amazing." I announced the truth.

She chuckled, "Thanks, so are you."

I turned to face her with a serious expression on my face, and Bella's face turned confused at how serious my face looked.

"I'm serious, your amazing. You go through all the crap I throw at you, and you solve all my problems I have. And I never really apologized for arguing with you about your 'old player ways', even though you have done nothing wrong in this relationship. You can't change the past. I love you, forever. I just struggle to believe someone as amazing as you can love me." I explained out my opinions.

Bella opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it soon after. I smiled, I made her speechless.

Suddenly – Bella crashed her lips on top of mine. The kiss was our most passionate yet, and very intense. You could almost taste the sexual tension in the air around us. I stuck my tongue in her mouth, exploring again. I ran my tongue along Bella's making a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. All to soon, Bella broke the kiss but only to say something that I will never get tired of hearing from her.

"I love you, _so_ much." Passion was clear and laid thickly in her voice.

I smiled, "I love you."

Bella started kissing along my jaw, making another shiver run down my spine. Bella chuckled. Dammit, she had obviously noticed my back arch slightly from the feeling. I blushed.

Bella groaned, "Your too fucking cute when you blush."

That made me blush more, and Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got up, stretching. I yawned. Bella just laid back down with her arms behind her head casually. God she is sexy! Her eyes followed my every movement. I pulled my shirt off, and then my joggers, and boxers. Now I was standing in absolutely nothing in front of Bella.

I looked back at Bella and noticed that her eyes were on my dick with a crooked smile playing on her lips. I coughed getting her attention before laughing. Bella's eyes darted to mine and her crooked smile grew.

"You like?" I asked smirking.

Bella nodded making me laugh again, before walking into the bathroom for my shower. I closed the door slowly. Then I smiled at an idea, before opening the door once again.

"Would you like to join me in the shower?!" I called over.

In an instant, Bella was at my side with a look that said 'fuck yeah'. I laughed and hoped into the shower. The water was at a perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold. I grabbed the top of Bella's/mine shirt and pulled her up into the shower. Bella chuckled.

Leaning my head down slowly, I placed my lips on her perfect ones. Bella started to trail her kisses down to my jaw, then my throat, my chest, my stomach, my thigh, then my rock hard dick that was begging for her attention. Moaning loudly as Bella's mouth enveloped my dick in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around my shaft making another moan escape my lips. Bella kept working her magic, and before I new it I came in her mouth. Like always, Bella swallowed it all up sexily.

In that second, I pinned Bella against the wall underneath the shower head. un – patiently, I removed Bella's clothing. I smirked looking her up and down, she was perfect, and beyond breathtaking. How did I deserve her? I will never know.

I felt an evil smile spread across my lips at a thought that ran it's way through my head.

"Oh, shit." Bella muttered, seeing my smile.

I chuckled. Next, I picked up the shower head and moved the dials so it was on it's jet mode. Hard and fast. I smiled. Bella kept glancing between me and the shower head. She shook her head warily, but before she could argue, I moved the shower head under her abdomen.

"Fuck, Edward." Bella griped my waist tighter. I chuckled, this was going to be fun...

**Please review! thank you for your support!**


	36. Chapter 36

After my lovely shower with _my_ Bella, we both went down stairs only to be greeted by Emmett and Rosalie making out, _again_. We avoided them by going into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had some cereal, whilst Bella had a couple of slices of toast.

"Finally, your up!" Alice exclaimed walking through the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked her not actually knowing.

"It's 10:51, we thought you would never come out of that shower." Jasper answered walking in from the lounge with a newspaper under his arm.

Bella chuckled.

"Any way. What do we have planned for today?" I asked putting my bowl in the sink to wash up.

"Actually, me and Jasper thought we could all go bowling. It's only about 5 minutes from here." Alice replied looking excited.

"That sounds good." Bella commented.

I nodded, "Yeah, I haven't played bowling in a long time."

Alice beamed, before skipping into the lounge and explaining what we are doing to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett seemed to be as excited as Alice, in fact he was the one jumping up and down.

When we left the house it was 11:09, we had to wait for Rose and Emmett to get ready, Rose of course took the longest.

"Are you good at bowling?" I asked Bella in the car just after she reversed out of Jaspers drive. She had her hand firmly placed in mine as I drew imaginary patterns on it.

"I'm not really sure, the last time I played was 3 years ago." Bella replied.

I nodded, "Were you good 3 years ago?"

"I was alright." She answered simply. I smiled, I think she was much better than alright.

"Are you any good at bowling?" Bella asked my question.

I shrugged, "I haven't played in a year."

Bella chuckled, "Well, you'll find out soon."

I chuckled and nodded.

Arriving at our destination, Bella parked her car right next to Rosalie's. Jasper's car hadn't arrived yet so far, but it only took him a couple of minutes. Emmett exaggerated as if we were here for ages, but Jasper just rolled his eyes. I laughed and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Bella smiled and did the same to me.

"So, are you ready to play bowling?" Rose asked us all with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed.

When we got to the counter, Alice did all the work and just ordered us to take our shoes of and put the ones she handed us on. We all obeyed and put them on. Me and Bella laughed when we saw Emmett hopping on one leg trying to get his foot in his shoe. Our laugh earned us a playful glare from him.

Jasper was the one to type all our names in on the computer that added up our scores.

Alice went first and knocked 5 pins down, and on her second go she got 3.

Jasper went next and knocked 7 pins down, and on his second go he got 1 after his ball went completely the wrong way.

Emmett went next and knocked down them all making a strike, then he started to do a weird happy dance.

Rosalie had her go and knocked down 2, then on her next go she knocked down 5.

I went next and knocked down 6, and on my next go I knocked down 3.

Bella was last and she got a strike as well making Emmett glare at her playfully. Bella chuckled and walked back where she was, next to me. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand in mine. Bella's eyes diverted to me and she smiled crookedly.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you." I replied back, before placing my lips on hers. The familiar spark in the pit of my stomach every time I kiss her made it self noticed again. We moved our lips perfectly with each others.

Ruining the kiss, Alice pulled Bella away and then pushed me over to pick up a ball. I got 5 pins down, and then knocked 2 down. When it was Bella's go she got another strike.

"Wow." I said as she returned next to me.

Bella chuckled, "I didn't know I could still play."

I laughed, "Well you do now. Your amazing. Is there anything you're not good at?" I asked seriously.

Bella chuckled, "Of course."

"What?"

Bella went silent for a few minutes, thinking. I laughed and kissed her again. I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist tightly. I heard someone cough behind me, but it didn't sound like Alice. I turned around to see a guy with muscles that you could compare next to Emmett's, and he was trying to tower over me.

The guy looked at Bella, "Hi my names Felix, mice to meet you."

Bella shook his hand and then returned it to wrap around my waist. Felix frowned when he saw it.

"So I was wondering if I could get you a drink, sexy." Felix asked winking.

My face must be one of anger, my fist were balled up and I was glaring at Felix. He was way better looking than me.

"I'm sorry I can't." Bella replied.

Felix's face dropped, "Oh, okay. Maybe some other time."

"Why did he come over and ask you out when I have just been kissing you?" I asked her annoyed.

"Maybe he's stupid." Bella suggested.

I shook my head, "I don't understand you. Why would you stay with me when you could have him? That guy was much better looking than me."

Bella frowned, "How can you think he is better looking than you?"

"Well, for starters he is much more taller than me, and he has bigger abs, and he would kill me in a fight." I told her hating that guy more and more.

"I don't care if he's taller than you and I don't care if he is stronger than you. I love _you, _and your abs are perfectly fine." She reassured.

I sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"But I still don't understand how you can think I'm more attractive than him." I told her honestly.

Bella frowned again, "You don't see yourself clearly."

I looked at her confused, but before I could ask anything Alice called me saying it was my go. I knocked down 6 and on my second go I knocked down 4, spare. Then Bella had her go and got _another_ strike. Emmett's mouth was hanging open and he pouted on the fact that Bella was winning.

I laughed at that.

To take off his sulky face, Rosalie started to kiss him and in return a big beaming smile appeared on his lips. Bella chuckled and walked back to me.

Later on that day, we went back to Jaspers house. Bella won bowling after all her goes being strikes with the exception of 2. I was amazed and kissed her for winning. Emmett started mumbling that she must have cheated or something like that, making Bella laugh.

At this moment I am straddling Bella on our bed and kissing her frantically whilst tearing her shirt off of her. How great is life? I cup one of her breasts with one hand and suck on the other one, whilst my other hand is thrusting into her abdomen.

"Fucking hell, Edward." Bella moaned. I smiled still sucking. I loved pleasuring Bella, there was nothing like it. She was a goddess sent from heaven. The only women I will ever, ever want is Bella. No other women holds any attraction to me any more. Bella was the one.

**Hello, hope you liked bowling! Thanks for all the support given by everyone who adds this story to their favourites, or sends a review! They mean a lot. Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Marriage – was what ran through my mind this morning. It has been a week since bowling and it has been a great week, and that all ruled down to Bella. I love her so much. I want to marry her. I want her to be Mrs. Cullen, I want her to be my wife. The thing is, I have no idea how Bella would react to marriage. I was scared to be turned down by her.

I told Jasper and he said he would casually bring it up in a conversation when we get to the bar. I said thanks and got in Bella's car. Bella grabbed my hand like usual and then we drove off.

The bars parking lot was pretty much empty, it only had 5 cars there including Jasper's and Rose's.

I climbed out of the car carefully and gripped Bella's hand when we met at the hood. I smiled at her and then we walked into the bar. Sat at our usual table was Alice and Rose, they were both giggling about something, and looking at Jasper and Emmett. I don't know why though, and I'm not sure I wanted to know.

I looked over at Bella to see she was watching me with a crooked smile. I smirked.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked her.

"Just a coke please." She replied. I nodded and went to the bar, standing next to Jasper and Emmett.

"What the fuck are they giggling about?!" Emmett shouted in a whisper.

Jasper shrugged looking as annoyed as Emmett, "I have no idea. I hope there not planning something evil."

I chuckled, and looked back at the table. I started laughing again at what I saw. Alice and Rose were giggling like mad and whispering in each others ears, and Bella was sat a distance away looking at them like they were crazy. Which is probably true.

When the women behind the bar got to me, she started flirting. I ordered 2 cokes and she took a long time getting them, she just kept talking. How can she not tell that I'm not interested?

Suddenly – she pulled me up by my shirt and forced her lips upon mine. Literally, after 2 seconds she was pulled off of me and then punched in the face really hard by Bella. The women fell on the floor with a thud. Bella was behind the bar, her face calm but her eyes were _very_ angry. Bella lifted her up by the top of her shirt and punched her on the floor again.

Before she could do it again Emmett came from behind her and pulled her away. All this time I was stood there in complete shock. The women behind the bar was definitely knocked out, and Bella was locked in Emmett's arms.

I walked over and hugged Bella tightly in my arms, taking her from Emmett. Bella had just been in a fight, and all I could think of was how sexy she looked beating someone up, especially because she was being a protective girlfriend. Extra sexy.

I pulled Bella outside to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"If you didn't enjoy her kissing you." She said.

I frowned and shook my head, "Of course not."

"Then yeah, I'm fine." Bella replied.

I sighed, "Your not mad at me are you?"

Bella gave me a questioning look, "Should I be? Wait, _she_ kissed _you_ right?"

I nodded.

"Good, now only she has to die." She told me. I chuckled and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted 10 seconds before I towed her back inside and to our table.

Rose smiled, "Wow, Bella you're a good fighter."

"Yeah. Did you get hurt?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head.

Later on after talking about random stuff, Jasper diverted the conversation to marriage.

"Yeah, I can't wait till our wedding day!" Alice exclaimed before pecking him on the lips.

Bella chuckled.

"What's your opinion of marriage Rosalie?" Alice asked her smiling.

"Oh, I would love to get married one day. Soon even. A beautiful white wedding, with loads of flowers." Rose replied in a dreamy voice. Emmett was looking uncomfortable about how she was explaining her wedding, but I wasn't sure why.

"What about you Bella? How do you see marriage?" Jasper asked her.

"Um, I don't believe in it." She announced uncomfortable about the subject as well. _Well, this is a good start._

"What do you mean you don't believe in it?" I asked her confused.

"9/10 marriages end in a divorce, I just don't understand why people keep lying." Bella replied.

"Lying?" I asked.

Bella was about to answer but Emmett stepped in.

"People say that they will stay together forever, but the fact is they don't." Emmett opinionated.

"Are you saying me and Alice wont stay together?" Jasper asked raising a brow.

Emmett shook his head, "Not you particularly. But I'm like Bella, I believe marriage is a lie."

I looked at Rose next to him, she had tears running down her eyes. Emmett didn't notice until Alice pointed it out to him. When he saw her crying he looked confused, as if he had no idea why she was suddenly crying.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Emmett asked her in a soft voice, he only used it for Rose.

"So we are never going to get married, ever?" Her voice was filled with sadness as she let the words fall out of her mouth.

Emmett shrugged, "What's the big deal of a wedding?"

"Oh! You know what! Why don't you and Bella go out since you both used to be players, and you both think marriage is a lie!" Rose yelled storming off.

Emmett had a face of utter shock. Then his face turned angry and he ran after her. When he was out of the bar I turned to Bella. She was watching me already, warily.

"You seriously think marriage is a lie?" I asked.

"For some people. I'm not saying every married couple will get divorced." She defended.

I nodded, "Do you see us getting married?"

Bella frowned slightly, "What's the point in getting married?"

I sighed in disbelief, I was a big believer in marriages. I thought it was lovely to marry your soul to another, your one true love, and die together under the same tomb stone. I wanted to be together with Bella forever.

"Because it shows how much you can commit to the love of your life, it shows that you love one another, and it's the start to make a family." I explained.

"You want kids?" Bella asked a bit surprised.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course I want kids! How far do you look into our future together?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. The next day."

I was about to shout something but I stopped myself because I didn't want to cause a scene. I huffed angrily and stormed out of the doors. When I reached outside I noticed Rose and Emmett yelling at each other next to her car. They both looked really mad. Next I noticed that Bella had followed me outside.

"So, you don't see us getting married, and you don't see us having kids. So what are we doing?" I asked her angrily.

"What's the big deal, marriage is just a piece of paper that costs a _lot_ of money." Bella argued.

"We don't have to pay though, our parents pay for the wedding!" I argued back.

Bella looked at her feet before looking up again, "Um, my parents are dead."

I smacked my mouth with my right hand. How come I didn't know that? A heads up would have been nice Jasper.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Sorry." I apologized, I felt awful.

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Don't apologize, they've been dead for a long time."

"I'm still really sorry. Why didn't you tell me that?" I frowned.

"It's not something I really like to talk about." Bella announced with a sad smile.

"But, your only 21 like me, they couldn't of died of old age."

"My dad died at war, and my mum had a car crash when we were 10." Bella explained bluntly, and I could understand why.

"W – were you in the car with her?" I stuttered, unable to think of my life without her.

Bella went to say something but shut it and just nodded her head.

"And Alice?" I asked.

Bella just nodded. I closed the distance between us and hugged her. Talking of this kind of thing with anyone else, they would be sure to burst out in tears. But Bella didn't, she stayed strong. But it must be horrible keeping your emotions all to yourself in you head, she needed to let it out at some point. I pulled out of the hug to see her face.

"Bella it's okay. You need to let your walls down. You know, it's okay to cry." I told her.

Bella shook her head, "No it's not."

I frowned, "Bella, crying is normal. You need to let your emotions take the better of you, you'll feel better after."

"I'm fine." Bella tried to reassure.

"Do you think we would get divorced if we got married?" I asked changing the subject.

"No." Bella answered after a moment.

"Then why will you never get married to me?" I asked confused and annoyed.

Bella sighed, "Because I can't know for sure, even though I don't think that we would get divorced it doesn't mean I know. You could change your mind. Like I said 9/10 marriages end in a divorce, the odds are against us."

"You love me right?!" I said a bit louder, getting annoyed.

"Yes." Bella answered a bit confused by the question.

"And I love you! People who get married don't love each other as much as I love you! It's impossible!" I shouted angrily before storming off into the bar again.

**Hello! Please review to tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

Tapping my fingers on the bar, I un - patiently waited for the bar man to take my order. Finally the bar man made his way over to me, after taking the orders of all the girls, even if I was waiting first. I ordered a pint of beer and passed him the money. Taking my time, I walked over to the original table I was sitting at before.

Alice and Jasper gave me sympathetic looks. I sighed, this was going to be a _long_ night.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Jasper apologized, even though he did nothing wrong. He had no reason to apologize.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault."

"Bella's... complicated." Alice announced.

"Do you think Rose and Emmett are going to be okay?" I asked after a while.

Jasper shrugged, "I'm not sure. Rose seemed really upset."

"And Emmett looked pretty pissed." Alice commented.

I sighed, "They'll probably be angry with each other for a while, but I bet they will be back to making out in public places in no time."

Jasper and Alice chuckled.

I took a big gulp of my pint. My thoughts diverted back to Bella, why did our relationship have to be so complicated? I loved her, and she loved me. So what was the problem with us getting married?

Unless, she didn't love me.

I frowned and gathered my thoughts together. She was a player, who for some reason chose to stay with me and push her player ways behind her. Loads of guys flirted with her all the time, so what would stop her from going with them. I had no hold on her. When I start to believe she does actually love me, I talk about marriage and she despises the whole idea of it.

Did Bella love me? Or was this some sick playing game, and if it was then whose to say Emmett isn't doing the same thing to Rose.

Maybe I was just being an idiot and thinking too much, or maybe I was finally realizing the truth. Bella is the most stunning person in the world, how could I ever deserve her? How could she ever love me? Maybe I was apart of a bet.

However, I don't think Bella is that shallow. But you never know.

"Earth to Edward!" I heard Alice shout in my ear, making me jump out of my socks.

"Jesus Alice." I cursed.

Jasper chuckled, "Are you okay Edward? You kind of zoned out there."

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nothing." I answered after a moment.

Alice and Jasper probably knew that I was lying, but if they did then they kept it to themselves. I took another gulp of my beer. My eyes wandered to the door, willing Bella to come through them and tell me how much she loves me. I wanted her to run over to me and say that marriage is a great thing, and then kiss me.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked glancing at the door before looking back at me.

I shrugged, "The last time I saw her is when I ran away from her."

"What about Rose and Emmett? Did you see them too?" Jasper asked.

"They were shouting at each other next to Rosalie's car. They looked pretty upset." I observed.

Alice sighed frustrated, "Well, are you and Bella going to be back together soon? Because there are only 3 beds in the house, meaning 2 of you will have to sleep on a couch."

I sighed, "I'll go on one of the couches, Bella can have the bed."

Jasper chuckled, "And how do you think that will go down?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Edward, Bella is not going to let you sleep on a couch." Alice explained further.

Though I didn't want to, I knew she was right. Bella would not let me sleep on a couch, she would sacrifice the bed to sleep on the couch herself for me. I would probably end up doing the plan I did last time and wait until she is asleep and carry her to the bed.

**Hello! Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

The night went really slow without Bella. Only after a few more minutes did we all decide to go back to Jaspers. Jasper drove, Alice went in the passenger's seat, and I went in the back. The dashboard informed me that it was 10:02. This was really early for us compared to the other nights we spend out.

Soon later we arrived at Jaspers. He pulled up on his drive way, and I noticed Bella's car on the pavement a few feet away, and Rose's car was nowhere to be seen. Where was Rose?

I climbed out of the car, whilst Jasper opened the door for Alice.

Jasper got his key's and un – locked his door. Walking inside, I noticed Emmett was sitting up straight on one of the sofa's, and the breathtaking sight of Bella on the sofa with her arms behind her head lying down. Both of their eyes darted to us.

"How long have you guy's been here?" Alice asked them.

Emmett answered whilst Bella just looked in my eyes. Bella didn't look in my eyes like she usually did, this time it was like she was trying to figure me out. I moved my eyes over to the TV.

"You have been gone for a long time." Emmett noted.

"We've not been out that long, only 2 hours longer than you." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh." Was Emmett's only response.

After a moment's silence Emmett scanned the room, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Where's Rosalie?" He asked his voice showing a bit of pain.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. My eyes wandered to Bella, she was still watching me. Then I looked back at Emmett, he looked worried.

"I thought she would be here." Alice announced, and her voice showed a bit of worry as well, to which Bella sat up knowing this was serious.

"I didn't see her car outside, she's probably just at the bar still." I reassured everyone, but secretly panicking myself, it was my little sister.

"Your probably right." Jasper sighed.

Emmett stood up, "I need to check just in case."

He rushed out the door, with no car key's or any way of transportation besides running. Everyone looked at the door, it was vibrating slightly from it being slammed shut by Emmett. I hope Rose is okay.

"Did you see Rose's car in the bar parking lot?" Bella asked.

"I didn't notice it." Jasper replied.

Alice sighed and buried her head in Jaspers chest, his arms immediately went up and took a hold of her waist. I glanced at Bella, she was still watching me.

Suddenly Bella's phone vibrated on the table. She grabbed it and looked at the message, a frown appeared on her face before putting it down next to her. It was like the last time when she frowned at her phone. She frowned because it was Derek texting her. Was that Derek?

"Who was that?" I asked quite sharply.

Bella looked at me, and like last time she chucked her phone over for me to catch. The message said:

_Bella why have you not returned my calls?_

_Have you dumped him yet? Or are you still playing_

_him? If you still are or not doesn't mean you can't_

_sneak out and fuck me. Come on Bella._

_Derek xxx_

After reading it 5 times, I was so angry that I could punch someone. I wanted to punch Derek again. I hate him so much! Instead of punching someone, I threw Bella's phone, hard, to the other side of the room.

"Um, I sort of need a phone." Bella glanced at her now messed up phone. I did feel bad for wrecking her phone, but I will get her a new one that is exactly the same.

I grabbed her hand and towed her upstairs.

"Okay. Don't go over to his house and fuck him." I ordered in a voice that you knew that I was trying to calm down.

"I really wasn't planning on it." Bella told me looking at me like I was crazy.

I sighed, "I'm going to ask a question. I _need_ a honest answer." I started.

Bella looked confused but nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Are you playing me, Bella?"

Bella looked at me like I had completely lost my mind.

"Seriously?" Bella asked in disbelief after a few seconds.

"Just answer the fucking question Bella!" I ordered.

"No, I'm not. For the last time I am not playing you." Bella replied.

"Your not lying?" I tried to keep my voice low.

Bella shook her head, "No."

"Promise?"

Bella sighed, "If you don't believe me then I will do anything to show you."

"Marry me?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "Fine." She replied after a while.

I frowned, "You really don't want to get married do you?"

"No, I don't." Bella answered simply.

"Is it me?! Or the idea of getting married?!" I asked annoyed, I didn't understand her.

Bella locked her gaze with mine, "When are you going to get it through your head that I love you? I am not playing you. I. Love. You-"

I cut Bella of by smashing my lips on hers. This kiss showed all our emotions, and they were mostly anger and lust. We were both angry, yet the sexual tension between us was so strong. I thrust my tongue through her lips and into her mouth, tasting her. I tilted my head to the side to get better access into her mouth.

We had to break a part for breath, and in that time I took a step back so Bella could take care of my shirt, which she did, quickly.

Our lips soon found each other again, and our lips moved with each others eagerly and lustful, and a bit of anger was still shown in the kiss. But the lust was more powerful. Whilst we were kissing, Bella's hands went down to my zipper. Before I knew it, my jeans were on the floor, so I was in nothing but my boxers.

There was a spark in the pit of my stomach as our lips connected again. I moaned loudly in the kiss. Bella had me pinned against the wall as our lips moved eagerly with each others.

I slipped my hand under her jeans, cupping her abdomen through her pants. Bella moaned. I moved my other hand to cup her cheek.

Bella's tongue started trailing along my bottom lip, sending a shiver down my spine.

We broke the kiss to catch our breath again. We were both breathing heavily, I removed my hand from her pants. Then lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I moved us so that she was the one pinned against the wall. I loved this position because she rested just on top of my hard dick.

Our lips crushed together again, and I started grinding into her through her trousers. I moaned in pleasure at the much-needed friction. Bella's hands ran through my hair, pulling my closer to her.

Suddenly - I heard the type of cough you make to get someones attention next to us. I froze, and so did Bella. oh, shit. We really should have moved this into the bedroom, and lock the door. I was too caught up in what we were doing to care.

Slowly and reluctantly, we separated our lips and looked to the side to see Alice and Jasper with amused expressions.

"Hello." Bella greeted.

"So, are you two finished?" Jasper chuckled.

"Well, we weren't but..." I trailed off.

Alice laughed, "So are you two okay now?"

Before anyone could answer, Jaspers phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and answered the phone call. As soon as he put the phone to his ear, he froze and a scared and worried expression crossed his face.

**Hello, the next chapter has quite a lot going on. Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Jasper?!" Alice exclaimed worriedly. Everyone's eyes were on him, he still wore a worried expression. Jasper hadn't said anything for 5 seconds, but it seemed like hours. Who was that on the phone? what did they say?

"Jasper?!" Alice exclaimed again, but this time he snapped out of it.

"Oh, shit!" He cursed as he started to pace around the room.

"Jasper? what's going on?" I asked annoyed that he wasn't saying anything except 'shit'.

He stopped pacing and locked his gaze with mine, "Rosalie is missing." He said simply.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"That was Emmett, he told me her car was still in the parking lot. he looked in the bar to find her but he couldn't, she wasn't in the car either. So Emmett phoned her, and she won't answer." Jasper explained.

"Well, where could she be?!" I panicked.

"Edward, calm down." Alice quipped in.

"No! My sister is lost! Someone could have her, she could be kidnapped!" I ranted on.

"Edward, she could just be ignoring Emmett, she is still mad at him. Jasper, you call her." Alice ordered him.

Jasper fumbled with his phone before putting it to his ear, after a few minutes he shook his head. He sighed and tried again, and again, and again. Until, his face lt up for a few seconds, before immediately changing back to worry.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper shouted suddenly in the phone. Not good. Not good. Not good.

I heard Alice gasp and put her hand to her mouth, tears started to pour out of her eyes. She ran to Bella and me, and me and Bella suddenly realized we hadn't moved from our position, I still held a firm grip on her legs that were wrapped around me still. After realizing it, Bella hopped down from my waist. I missed the feeling as soon as it went.

When Bella was down Alice hugged her, crying. Bella wrapped her arms around her and watched Jasper.

"Please! just let her go! What do you want?!" Jasper pleaded.

He went silent, listening to the other person on the other side of the line. Though I was in a state of panick, I couldn't believe it took me that long to realize I only had my boxers on. Quickly, I climbed into my jeans and put my shirt back on.

"Your going to regret this!" Jasper fumed. What the fuck was going on?!

"I'll call the cops!" He threatened.

"Don't you dare!" He replied to whatever the person said.

"I will!" Jasper yelled before the line went dead.

"Jasper? what's going on?" I asked desperate to know.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Some... gang has her. They want 60k in cash for her back."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"They need to leave the state as soon as possible, they didn't say why." Jasper informed us.

"Jasper, we don't have that kind of money." Alice panicked walking over to him.

I ran a hand through my hair, what were we going to do?

"Can we not call the police?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head, "No! If they hear the police then they will kill her on the spot."

Suddenly - someone burst through the door. All our heads snapped up towards the door. Who was that? I moved so that I was in front of Bella. There was no way I could live with Bella being hurt. But to my relief and everyone else's, it was only Emmett

"Have you heard from her?!" He asked desperately.

Jasper nodded, "I'm sorry Emmett."

Emmett frowned worriedly, "For what?"

Alice sighed, "Emmett, there is no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out!" Emmett shouted annoyed.

"She's been kidnapped, Emmett." Jasper announced to him.

Emmett's face showed all sorts of emotion in that moment: sadness, Loss, Anger, worry, and scared. He gasped, and held his head in his hands.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" Emmett fumed.

"It's a gang that has her. They want 60k in cash by tomorrow night." Jasper explained further.

"And we can't call the cops, and we don't have that sort of money." I informed him.

He lifter his head out of his hands, "So if we get that money, she will be handed back over to us unharmed?"

Jasper nodded.

Emmett looked at Bella, "I need your help with this plan I have."

Bella nodded, "What's the plan?"

"This guy owes me money, it's not 60k but it's a lot." Emmett told her.

"How much does he owe you then?" I asked.

"About 35k, if we just give them that money then they might give us her back." Emmett answered.

Jasper looked at him like he was crazy, "Why didn't you tell us someone owes you 35k, that's a lot of money. How long has he owed you that money?"

Emmett shrugged, "Just over a year."

"Why haven't you got it sooner?" Alice asked confused.

"I had nowhere to put the money, so I told him that he can keep it until I need it." Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's still not enough money." I reminded.

"Right now it's our only shot!" Emmett snapped. I sighed and nodded. He was right, we had nothing else. 35k is a lot of money and it could be enough to save Rose.

"Okay. Where does he live?" Bella asked.

"He has a house in Seattle somewhere. I'll call him and tell him what's going on." Emmett sighed.

Emmett disappeared downstairs whilst taking his phone out of his pocket. Everyone was silent when he left. No one knew what to say to the drama that was happening in our lives right now. After exactly 7 minutes Emmett came back.

"He has the money with him now, and he just told me his address. Are you guy's coming as well?" Emmett asked with a hopeful spark in his eyes.

"Of course." Bella replied.

"Emmett, you said you needed Bella's help. What is Bella going to have to do?" Alice asked suspiciously, and I started to get nervous. Was she going to have to do something dangerous? I hope not.

"I need Bella to come with me when I drop off the money." Emmett sighed.

I looked over to Bella with pleading eyes, but she wasn't watching me. She was watching Emmett. I can't let her do this! This was beyond dangerous! She could get killed! The odds are against them, the gang will have weapons and they won't be happy about not having all the money needed. Emmett was asking Bella with his eyes, he was in pain from the thought of Rose being held hostage by some gang.

I could see Alice in the corner of my eye giving the same pleading look as me. Alice didn't want her sister to be put in danger with some gang, but not as much as me.

Bella nodded to Emmett.

"No!" I yelled.

Bella's gaze moved to me. Emmett gave me an apologetic smile. Alice started crying in Jaspers shoulder. Jasper just stood there in disbelief of what was happening.

"Your not going!" I ordered.

"Do you want your sister back?" Bella asked.

"I do want my sister back! But what if this goes wrong, and they kill you and Rose?!" I asked.

"It won't go wrong." Bella replied.

I took a step closer to her, "How do you know?"

Bella sighed, "You'll have to trust me."

I looked in her eyes for a long time, her face was calm and composed. No worry or fear on her face, except in her eyes. No way in hell am I going to let her go without me. I looked over to Emmett, unlike Bella, Emmett's face wasn't composed. His face showed all kinds of fear and worry. He was scared stiff.

"If your going then I'll go as well." I didn't ask for permission, I said it as a statement.

Bella frowned.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "I am."

"Okay then, let's get the money before we think of anything else. We have all night to think of a plan." Emmett suggested.

Alice nodded.

"You can come in my car." Bella told Emmett, and he nodded.

Everyone grudgingly made their way downstairs. Once I was about to walk out of the door, I felt a hand pull me back and turn me around in one swift movement. Bella. I gave her a questioning look.

"You know I love you, right?" Bella asked.

After a while I nodded, "I'm going to believe what I want at this moment, things can get a lot worse for me if I don't believe you love me."

**Hello, hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

In Bella's car, we didn't say a word. There was _so_ much to talk about, yet nothing we wanted to talk about. My sister is held hostage by a gang that needs to get out of the state. My girlfriend is going to risk her life to save her, and so am I. I repeated this in my head many times, but I still couldn't believe it. This is when things get dark.

I felt like I was in a film, everything was so unbelievable recently. Some good, some bad.

Bella pulled up on a drive, Emmett had given her directions to the house. He climbed out of the car and went straight to the door with no hesitation at all. He was determined to save Rose. Bella placed her hand on the door handle of her car, about to open it.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded almost robotically.

"Open my door?" Bella asked.

I looked at her, "You know what I mean, Bella. Please?"

"I'm sorry." Bella replied simply.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Don't."

Bella looked at me confused.

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it. If you meant it then you wouldn't carry on with it." I explained looking straight forward, I was holding back tears that threatened to come down.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Bella asked.

I locked my gaze with hers again, "I want you to tell me that you love me, and that you won't go and risk your life."

"I love you." Bella replied simply. I waited for the other part of what I wanted her to say, but it never came. That's when the tears came down, was this the last night we spend together?

"Please don't cry." Bella groaned.

"You're the one causing it Bella. _Don't_ do this." I begged.

Bella looked at me with pained eyes. I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Please Bella?" I whispered. Bella shook her head slightly, and more tears came down my cheek. I looked into her pained eyes.

I leaned in closer, "_Please_? I love you so much, Please?"

Bella didn't say anything or make a move to do anything. I let out a pained breath as i buried my head on her shoulder. I started to sob on her shoulder, and Bella's hand went to my other one and held it tightly in hers.

"I saw fear in your eyes." I noted from a few seconds ago.

"I'm not scared to go with Emmett." Bella stated.

"Then what are you scared of?" I asked lifting my head meeting her gaze.

"I'm scared of never seeing you again." Bella replied, and I could hear the honesty in her voice.

I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Bella responded almost instantly, kissing me with as much passion as I was. This kiss wasn't rushed, or angry, this kiss showed all our love. I ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer. I let out a pained moan - pained because this could be one of the last kisses we get to have.

"Please Bella, don't do this." I whispered breaking the kiss. "Look what we could lose, do you really want to risk all of what we have?"

Bella frowned, "No, of course not."

"Then why are you doing it?" My voice cracked in the middle of that small sentence.

Bella sighed, "I promise to come back."

I frowned, "Come back? I'm going with you."

"I would rather you didn't come." Bella told me.

"Yeah, and I would rather you didn't go as well." I replied.

Bella pursed her lips, "What will it take to get you to stay at home?"

"The only thing that will make me not go is if you don't go." I told her confidently.

Before either of us could add anything to our conversation, Emmett was back in the car and putting his seat belt around him. Next to him was a black case, just like ones you saw in movies when they hand money or drugs around. Emmett nodded at Bella, and then Bella started her car again and drove back to Jaspers.

**Hello! Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

Bella pulled up onto Jaspers drive. Emmett still wore a determined/sad look on his face, but who could blame him. Rose must be terrified to death by now. I hate to think what that gang has said to her, or doing. I was scared for her, and Emmett. Though Emmett wasn't held hostage by a gang of idiots, he must be scared sick. The love of his life has been kidnapped. I loved Rose loads, but it seemed to be that Emmett loved her more. He was _in_ love with her.

I sighed before getting out of Bella's car. Everyone went inside the house, and once inside Alice went straight to the kitchen and then came out with a bottle of wine attached to her lips.

"So, what's the plan tomorrow night?" Jasper asked sitting down.

Emmett glanced at Bella, "Anyone who wants to come can come, but me and Bella are definitely going to drop the money down to them."

"Why does Bella have to go?" I asked confused annoyed.

Emmett smirked, "You'll see." What the fuck was that suppose to mean?! I had to wait to see why the love of my life has to drop off money to some gangsters and risk her life?!

I pursed my lips tightly shut.

"Did you get all your money?" Alice asked Emmett after sitting next to Jasper.

"Yes. Tyler's a good man, he always pays back." Emmett replied.

Jasper nodded, "I'm going to go with you, to pay back the money."

Alice dropped the wine bottle, and it came down with a smash. everyone's eyes darted to Alice. She wore a shocked expression on her face, but then it changed to fear and worry.

"What?" She glared at Jasper.

"Alice, Rose is my sister. I have to go with them." Jasper explained to her.

She shook her head, "Please Jasper _don't _go. It won't make a difference if you go with them or not."

Jasper sighed and hugged her close to himself, "You know I have to do this Alice."

She protested and they both started to cry, so me and Bella and Emmett gave them space and walked out of the lounge to go upstairs. Emmett went into his room with a depressed look on his face and water in his eyes. I frowned, Jasper and Alice were crying downstairs, Emmett was crying in his and Rosalie's room, and I was crying in Bella's arms now.

Bella's arms were tightly around me, I could never feel more safe than in Bella's arms, but I had never been more scared that she might not hold me in her arms tomorrow night.

"Edward, I _promise_ that everything will be okay." Bella told me confidently.

I pulled away slightly to look at her, "Kiss me, Bella."

In that second Bella's lips were on mine, our lips moving slowly at first but then it started to get heated. I moved one hand into her hair, and one hand wrapped around her waist. I let my tongue search around Bella's mouth, exploring every detail. Bella moaned in the kiss, and that boosted my energy.

I lifted her up so her legs could wrap around my waist again like last time. I pinned her against the wall, and then I started to grind into her centre. I moaned at the friction I was making. Bella's arms hooked under my arms and her hands rested on my shoulders, bringing me closer.

"I love you." I whispered breaking the kiss.

"I love you." Bella replied back.

I took a deep breath to keep me going and smashed my lips against Bella's again. Our lips moved with each others perfectly and lustful. I carried on grinding into her, making waves of pleasure run through me, hitting me hard.

We broke apart again, our breathing was erratic.

Our lips soon connected together again and our lips started to move with each others again. Bella's tongue traced along mine, making patterns on it, making a moan slip through my lips.

"Bed?" I asked with one word when we broke the kiss to catch our breath. Bella just nodded and attached her lips with mine.

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

Morning came fast. This morning wasn't like the other mornings, because I was scared. Tonight we were going to have to take a big risk. All of us were going to drop off the money to the gang. I shoved the last spoon full of shreddies in my mouth, before putting the bowl and spoon in the sink to wash later.

"You okay Edward?" Jasper asked casually, walking into the kitchen with a sad smile in place.

I returned the sad smile, "As good as I can be in this situation."

He chuckled, "We'll get through this."

I nodded, I was relying on Bella's promise to me. The promise she made was that we would all be okay. It did came me down a lot to rely on something, Bella's promise. Bella, Emmett, and Alice were all in the lounge watching TV. I sat down next to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and then I kissed her cheek, earning her famous crooked smile. I chuckled and couldn't help but kiss her. Was that the last crooked smile I will see from Bella? The kiss was short but both of us put a lot of passion into it.

When we both pulled away I noticed Jasper and Alice locked in each others gaze, as if they were mentally sending messages to each other. I felt like I was looking in on a private moment so I looked away.

3 hours later, Jasper got a phone call from Rosalie's phone. He stared at it for quite a while before picking it up and answering it. Everyone was silent whilst Jasper spoke with the gangster. I noticed Bella and Jasper share a glance with each other before looking back to Jasper, I wonder what that's about?

"Okay, I'll meet you there. But at what time?" Jasper asked into the phone.

He listened carefully before saying, "Okay, deal."

You could hear the beep in the silence, signaling that the line had went dead. Alice patted Jasper's back reassuringly and lovingly.

"What did he say?" Emmett demanded standing up.

Jasper sighed, "They're going to come here, outside our house. He said they will come at 12:15 to collect the money, and then give us Rose."

"I can't believe this is happening." Emmett muttered collapsing back on the couch. Alice walked over to him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"It will be okay Emmett." Alice reassured him, whilst patting his back.

At 12:10, everyone stopped talking. It wasn't like we were talking loads, but we spoke about random stuff to take our minds off what was about to happen. No one went out of the house today. Jasper paced around the room, nervously. Alice went on her laptop to look at clothes and stuff like that. Bella and Emmett watched TV, but shared glances at each other every few minutes, and I didn't know why. I did anything and everything I could in the boundaries of the house. I put on films, I went on my laptop, I even grabbed Bella's hand and towed her upstairs away from the TV. The last one was my favourite activity.

Right now all of us are sitting down in the lounge, in silence. Emmett had turned of the TV. Moving my hand I slipped my hand on top of Bella's, and gave it a squeeze. Bella's eyes went to our hands that I intertwined together, and then she locked her gaze with mine.

5 minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. All of us jumped from the load sound in the silence, except Bella and Emmett. They just looked at the door, and shared another glance.

Emmett picked up the black case on the coffee table, and stood up. He looked at Bella, and Bella stood up and let go of my hand with a frown. Emmett walked over to the door followed by Bella. It took me a few seconds to return back to reality, I got up and followed closely behind Bella. I heard Jasper and Alice get up and follow behind me as well. We were all going.

My heart accelerated as Emmett opened the door, and we all walked outside.

Outside, there was 4 people, 2 men, and 2 women. All of they're clothing was black. I had pictures them with black masks on but they only had black jumpers and trousers, simple things. I could see no guns with them. These were just some idiots who kidnap people for money.

I sighed in relief when I saw Rosalie, though she looked terrified, she had no harm done to her. Rose looked at me first, and I gave her a sad, but reassuring smile. Then she looked over at Emmett and her yes sparkled with love, and she sighed in relief.

One of the men walked over with a smile, "You have the money?"

Emmett held up the case in reply.

"Good, pass over the girl." He demanded. Both of the women shoved Rose over to us. Rose ran into Emmett's arms as tears came down her eyes in joy. I smiled, but my smile was soon wiped off.

"This isn't 60k." The man said as he pulled out a knife from his pocket, followed by the others doing the same. Alice gasped. They started to walk closer to us.

"The deal was 60k, you broke your word. I don't like people who break they're word." He snarled.

"We could only get 35k." Jasper quipped in.

"That's not enough! You need to get more!" He yelled angrily.

"I got a pound in my pocket if you want it." Bella replied.

"You know what, there's no more use for you guy's! Kill them!" He demanded at the same time he went to stab Emmett. However Emmett moved out-of-the-way and punched him in the face, yelling 'twat'.

The other man ran at me with a knife, looking pissed. Oh, shit. But Bella blocked it for me and punched him in the face, hard. Then she put her arm around his neck, making his face go red. Bella kept her face calm, and shared another glance with Emmett who smirked.

There was a lot of questions running through my head at this moment, but there was no time for that.

One of the girls came at me with a knife, to which Bella lost focus on what she was doing and the guy got free and punched her in the face. I gasped in horror.

Luckily, I blocked the girl from stabbing at me and I saw Rose in her anger grab the woman and punch her repeatedly.

I snapped my gaze back to Bella, the guy threw another punch at her but she blocked it and punched him and then knead him in the stomach. Holy fuck she's a good fighter, I knew those kind of moves as well, she knew kick boxing. She was fucking good at it as well!

There was only the guy fighting Bella, and the guy fighting Emmett and one woman glaring at both Emmett and Bella. The other woman was unconscious from Rosalie.

Suddenly - whilst Bella blocked another punch from the guy, the other woman charged at Bella with a knife. Bella had a look on her face that clearly said 'for fuck sake'. I was about to go and help Bella after realizing I had been frozen on the spot with my mouth open as I watched Bella fight, but the guy Emmett was fighting punched me in the face.

"Shit." I muttered, I held my face in my hands. I took a deep breath and shook it off it was just one punch.

"Edward?! Are you okay?!" Rose shouted over, to which I just nodded.

I looked over at Bella and froze. The man had a tight grip on her hands behind her back as the woman punched her in the face, repeatedly.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

I ran over, but in that time it took me Bella got out of the man's tight grip and moved him in the way of the woman's next punch.

After she did that, I snatched the man out of her grip and pinned him against Bella's car and started punching him as hard as I could. His face was pouring out with blood, the son of a bitch deserved it. I gave him one last punch, using all my strength to knock him out. He fell down to the floor with a thud, and I felt a smile from on my lips.

I scanned the area for Bella and found her punching the woman against the house wall. I smiled again. I looked around more and could see Emmett kicking the guy on the floor. Rose and Alice were standing watching, and Jasper was standing protectively over them both.

Then Bella walked over to Emmett and the guy and said something before running over to me.

"Are you okay?!" I asked/yelled.

Bella smirked, "I'm doing better than him." She said pointing at the guy on the floor I had knocked out next to her car.

I smiled.

"What did you say to Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I told him I'll call the police, and I think I should call the ambulance as well." She smirked.

I laughed, but then I caught something red on Bella's arm.

"Bella's your arms bleeding!" I panicked.

"I know, you can't block them all." Bella replied glancing at the massive cut going along her arm.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

Bella looked at Alice worriedly, expecting her to be in trouble. But she wasn't, Alice was looking at Bella's arm. When Bella realized that she wasn't in trouble she calmed down and sighed in relief, then she got back to her phone.

"That must really hurt." I told her worriedly.

"Bella you need to go to the hospital!" Alice yelled running over.

"It's just a scratch it will be fine." Bella tried to convince.

"A scratch?!" I shouted. "Which one did that?!"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know."

"Your going to the hospital, and there is no point in arguing about it either because you will lose." Alice told her confidently snatching her phone of her.

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

2 weeks have passes since the kidnap. We had to have interviews with the police and write statements, it was rather boring but we didn't have a choice. After a few days Rose came around again and started joining in the conversations. Things pretty much got back to normal after just the one week, which I'm grateful for.

Emmett and Rose are back to their normal routine of making out in the lounge in front of everyone. Also Jasper and Alice have been making wedding plans recently.

Jasper and Alice making wedding plans, brought back up the subject of me and Bella. It did the same to Rose and Emmett, because they did have another fight about it, they still haven't let the subject go but it hasn't split them up or anything. I haven't brought up the subject with Bella again yet, but I will be soon.

"Hey do you guy's want to go to a club tonight?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

Alice let out a squeal, "Oh my god, that will be so fun! I haven't been to a club in _ages_!"

"I think Alice wants to go." Bella replied to Emmett.

I chuckled, "I don't mind going to a club."

"Yeah, I haven't got drunk in so long." Rose quipped in winking at Emmett.

"Jasper?" Alice asked looking at him.

"Sure. Why not?" He replied.

"Great! Oh my god what am I going to wear?! Bella we have to go shopping!" Alice announced looking directly at her.

Bella's smile left her face. Everyone laughed at that except Alice.

"Bella please?" Alice pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Bella shook her head, "No, I have something I need to do."

Alice placed both her hands on her hips and gave Bella a look that said, 'yeah right.'

"Oh, really. What is the important thing you have to do?" Alice questioned.

Bella was silent for a moment before saying, "I have to jump off a cliff to avoid shopping."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice laughed, "Your going shopping."

"Dammit." Bella cursed.

"And so are you Rose." Alice added.

Rose beamed, to which Bella gave her a look that said, 'how can you be excited about that.' I smiled at Bella, I loved her so much. I just wish I could call her my wife. _Mrs. Cullen_. She suited that name so much, why wont she take it? I would be a great husband to her. She is the one I am supposed to marry, she is the one I want kids with.

"In fact! All you guys are coming shopping!" Alice announced excitedly. Oh no. I really didn't want to go shopping for a whole day. However, on the bright side it means the whole day will be with Bella. Because let's face it, Bella is not getting out of shopping with Alice.

"Really! Your dragging us shopping! Well, I can tell you that there is no way you can get me to go shop-" Emmett started, but he was cut of when Rose kissed him passionately.

"That ought to do it." Bella said.

I chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand firmly in mine. I love this hand! I love everything about Bella, she was perfect. I want her so badly to be my wife. Bella smiled crookedly at me and gave me a long lingering kiss on my cheek, and unfortunately it made me blush.

Bella laughed, "Your blushing again."

I blushed more and hid my face with a cushion. I know it's pathetic, but who cares? Bella laughed more and removed the cushion, and she had me in her arms in an instant.

"Don't hide your face, I can't live without it." She told me before kissing me. I smiled in the kiss, and moved my lips in time with hers. But all too soon I felt Bella get pushed on to the floor with a thud. I sat up immediately.

"As sweet as that was Bella, we have shopping to do." Alice announced.

**Hello! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

Shopping was absolutely boring. Alice dragged us all through every single shop at least 5 times. For such a little person she sure can have a lot of energy. Rose was happy but when it got to the 4th time going around all the shops, her legs started to get tired. So that meant Emmett had to carry her for the rest of it. Poor guy.

At one point me and Bella sneaked into one of the dressing rooms and made out whilst Alice was searching for clothes. However she found us and dragged us out and took us to a new shop.

If Alice had her way then she would have carried on shopping all night, but luckily Emmett dragged her away from all the shops and locked her in Jaspers car. And with that, we all left.

When we got back to Jaspers, Alice went upstairs and tried on a million dresses and coming down to ask our opinion on it. I didn't really say anything, I just nodded with everyone else. It was easier.

I intertwined mine and Bella's hands together, smiling. At this moment I was in Bella's car as she drove to the club Emmett insisted that we go to. The parking lot to the club was packed. Bella didn't even bother trying to look for a space, she just parked on the pavement near the club, followed by Jasper and Rose doing the same. The ride to the club was very short, you could have easily walked it.

We let go of each others hands and climbed out of the car.

"Oh my god this is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed whilst jumping out of Jaspers car.

Emmett high-fived her, "Yeah!"

"Shall we go in then?" Jasper suggested grabbing Alice's hand and squeezing it.

Alice chuckled and led the way to the club doors. When we got to the door's you had to show some I.D. to say how old you are. I don't know what the others showed him, but me and Bella showed him our drivers licence. He let us through with a smile.

Loud music played, and thousands of people were jumping up and down in time with the beat. I grabbed Bella's hand, because I didn't want to lose her in the sea of people, and then I towed her over to the bar so we could get a drink. In the corner of my eye I noticed everyone else do the same. The man at the bar came straight us, and when I say 'us' I mean Bella.

"What can I get for you darling?" He flirted.

"A shot of whiskey please." Bella replied tapping the counter.

"Sure thing, beautiful." He winked before getting the drink, I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. Bella looked down and gave me a crooked smile. When the guy came back he gave Bella her drink with another wink and then he took my order. Then he took the others orders.

"Bella?! Me and Rose are going to dance and give the boys a show! Do you want to join us?!" Alice yelled over. Please say yes, please say yes.

Bella shook her head with a half-smile.

Alice and Rose started to dance together on the dance floor, whilst Me, Jasper, Emmett and Bella leaned against the bar drinking our drinks. You could tell Rose and Alice had a plan because they let out a giggle at one point and they kept glancing at their boys. Bella chuckled and ordered another shot.

However, Suddenly Bella ducked down, "Shit." She cursed still ducking under the bar.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused and worried. I looked over behind the bar. There was nothing un usual or any thing to worry about back there. Only the bar man and woman, and another bar man who had just walked through the back door. He had short black hair and tanned skin, he reminded me of Jacob.

"You see that guy that's just arrived?" Bella started.

I nodded.

"Well, I sort of broke his heart." Bella announced uncomfortably.

Emmett laughed, "Wow, you do get around don't you Bella?"

"How do you know you broke his heart? Don't you leave them before you have to confront them?" Jasper asked confused.

"I normally do. But I ran into this guy again and he broke down in front of me." Bella replied.

An angry-looking Alice was standing in front of us all, with her hand on her hips whilst tapping her foot. She was glaring at Bella, the sort of glare that you should run away from screaming.

"Oh, shit." Bella cursed in defeat when she saw her.

"Bella that is horrible!" Alice started.

"I didn't mean to break his heart, I didn't plan it. He should never of walked into that shop." Bella defended.

"How many other hearts have you broke, Bella?" Alice asked in a low angry voice.

Bella looked quite scared to answer, "They move on."

"So why are you hiding from him?!" Alice yelled before pulling her up just as the man turned back around from making a drink. He froze when he saw Bella. His eyes had pain and anger in them as he looked directly at her.

"You lying... bitch!" He yelled.

"It's good to see you too." Bella replied with a half-smile.

He walked closer, "You broke my heart! Every day I see you fucking beautiful face, and it drives me crazy!"

"See what I'm talking about Bella!" Alice joined in.

"Wow, you made him fall bad." Emmett quipped in next to Bella.

"Thanks Emmett." Bella replied.

"I didn't think it was possible to hate someone and love them at the same time!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Bella replied simply.

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it!" He fumed.

"Okay, what do you want me to say to you?" Bella asked.

"I want you to say you love me." He calmed down when he said that.

"Do I have to mean it?" Bella asked after a moment.

"No, I want you to lie to me again!" He sarcastically replied, "Of course I want you to mean it!"

"I'm sorry." Bella said again, not being able to say 'I love you' to him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "So, who's your next victim. Maybe I should warn him to stay away from you. Is it him?" He asked pointing to Emmett.

Emmett chuckled, "Nope."

"Him?" He asked pointing at Jasper.

Jasper shook his head and nodded to me.

"Your her next victim?" He clarified.

"Yeah, but I don't like to call it _victim_." I told him.

"Well tough because that's what you are." He started, "Do you love her?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"She will break your heart. She doesn't care about anyone else, she's a player, and the biggest liar I have ever met." He warned.

"Thanks for giving him the heads up, but Bella's not going to break his heart." Emmett backed Bella up.

"Oh yeah. Bella, do you love him?" He asked her.

Bella smiled crookedly, "Yeah."

"Do you want to be with him forever?" He asked.

"Of course." Bella replied.

The man looked at me, "Then ask her to marry you. What do you think she will say?" And with that he walked away. Everyone was looking at me, but then their gaze moved to Bella and Emmett.

"What? Why are you looking at me? He was talking about Bella, not me." Emmett defended himself.

"We are looking at you _and_ Bella because you too are very similar." Jasper announced.

"I don't stick my head out the car window." Bella defended.

"What has that got to do with anything? So me and Bella are a bit alike, big deal." Emmett said confused.

"You both used to be players. You both didn't want to fall in love, but you did. You both have broken so many hearts. And you both don't want to get married." Rose said as if speaking her thoughts.

"Which means whatever he was saying about Bella not loving Edward, applies to you loving Rose as well." Alice concluded.

"Are you trying to say I don't love Rose?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"No, were just saying that there is a possibility that you and Bella are actually playing with them." Jasper told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Seriously?!"

"Well, why else would you not want to marry us?" I asked.

"Because we don't believe in it." Bella replied.

"You know, we never question your love for us! Why do we always end up in trouble when we haven't even done anything wrong?! Just because we bump into someone we played in the past, you both go all questioning about us!" Emmett yelled annoyed.

"You don't question our love for you because we don't hide our feelings, not like emotionless over there!" Rose pointed at Bella.

Bella tilted her head to the side slightly with a slight smile.

"You do have a point, whenever Bella get's upset or angry she hides it. Just like she's doing now." Alice agreed.

"So what? We tell you we love you, why can't you accept that?!" Emmett yelled.

"Why can't you accept that we want to get married?!" I yelled back for me and Rose.

"Why do you care so much about a piece of paper?" Bella asked truly confused.

"Because it means that you are mine forever and vice versa, I can't picture myself with anybody else, and it would kill me to see you with anyone else!" I replied running a hand through my hair.

"I'm already yours." Bella replied calmly.

"Why are you always so calm?!" Rose shouted at her. "We are having a huge fight, all of us red with anger, and you just stand there probably humming a song in your head!"

"How do you do that?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't yell at people." She replied taking a step back from my angry form.

"Now I think about it. You were completely calm beating the shit out of those gangsters, and when you got punched in the face, and when your arm got a massive cut." Jasper noted.

"I've never seen you cry." Alice announced taking a step towards her.

Bella looked at her confused, "Are you going to try and make me cry?"

"Why do you keep all your emotions to your self?" I asked taking a step closer. Bella made no move to answer.

"Emmett?" Rose started, moving her eyes from Bella to Emmett.

Suddenly - Rose got on one knee in front of Emmett. Alice gasped. Me and Jasper were watching them with open mouths. She was going to propose?! Bella looked shocked as well. But Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Will you marry me Emmett?"

**What do you think Emmett will say? Sorry if you don't like it, I just thought I would try something. Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

All eyes were on Rose and Emmett, even some people who were dancing stopped to watch. I examined Emmett's face, he looked... _scared? _Why was he scared? Would Bella react this way? I kept quite and kept my thoughts to myself.

"Emmett?" Rose budged, after him not answering for a whole 3 minutes. He blinked a few times, coming out of his daze, his eyes showed pain now.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before running out of the club building. His voice was pained and hurt just like his eyes. I saw Alice cover her mouth with her hand in shock of his answer. What the hell?! My little sister just proposed to him, and he runs away?! How dare he! As I looked at Jasper's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Surprisingly though, Rose stood back up with a sigh not crying. I thought she would be crying her eyes out. But she wasn't, she looked upset but she didn't look like she was going to beak down anytime soon.

I walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug. After a while, I let go and he went straight to the bar to get a drink. Jasper sighed, and walked over next to her. They were having a private conversation and I made no move to interfere.

I t was just me, Bella and Alice now.

"Bella, if I proposed now would you say no and run away?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"I don't know what I would say, but I wouldn't run away from you." Bella replied.

"Are you willing to have kids?" I asked taking another step closer to her.

"Am I being integrated?" Bella asked looking to the side, trying to change the way the conversation was going.

"Bella? Answer the question." I demanded.

Bella sighed and after a moment she replied, "I don't know."

With that answer I stormed off and left the club, but not without taking a glance at Bella again. She was looking at where I was standing, and after a moment she walked to the bar and said something whilst handing money over, and in return she got a whole bottle of whiskey. Then she attached the bottle to her lips.

I carried on walking, I passed Bella's car, and then Jasper's, and then Rosalie's. Everything was going bad again, Emmett refused Rosalie's proposal, Bella doesn't want to get married to me or have kids, and everyone is fighting. I love Bella, and I will never go out with another girl, but I want to marry her and she doesn't want that. So what do you do in this situation?

I am so angry with her, but I love her too much.

Bella had broken that guy's heart, what if I was next? I sighed, Love is so complicated, yet so simple. It was so easy to fall in love with Bella, it was like love at first sight. However, that was the only easy part. I don't know what she wants, and I don't think she knows either.

"Edward!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see Rosalie running after me, "Rose? what are you doing?"

"I don't want to stay in there. I'll give you a ride back to Jaspers." Rose replied.

I nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Rose said whilst climbing into the driver's seat. I put on a fake smile and got in the passenger's seat. Rose turned on the heating in the car, and that was how I realized I was cold. Rose put her key's in the ignition and pulled out onto the road.

"So, are you going to leave Bella?" Rose asked starting conversation.

I shook my head, "I can't."

Rose gave me a sympathetic look, "I don't know what to do with Emmett. When I asked him to marry me, he looked scared. I mean marriage can't be that scary, can it?"

I shook m head, "I don't think so."

Rose sighed.

I looked at her, "I think I can speak for all of us when I say, I was really surprised when you got down on one knee."

Rose chuckled, "Well, if he doesn't have the guts to do it then I thought I should do it."

I smiled, "Me and Bella are going to have to talk about marriage again."

"How can they just think it's a piece of paper?!" Rose asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, "Something bad must have made their opinion on it."

Rose gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"They can't just be against marriage so much, something bad must have made them get their opinion on marriage like they do know." I explained, and it actually made sense.

Rose nodded, letting it sink in, "I guess your right. But I am still angry at Emmett."

**Hello! Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Bella never came back that night, neither did Emmett. Alice and Jasper arrived back home a few hours later than me an Rose. It was amazing how dull and slow your life can be without Bella near you. Of course she was in my head all night. I missed her arms around my waist. I missed her lips on mine. I missed her so much and it had only been one night that I was separated from her.

"Morning, Edward." Rose greeted with a sloppy look on her face.

I gave her a sad smile, "Morning. Emmett still not back?"

"Nope, he's probably thinking of ways to dump me." She replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's not." I reassured her.

"How do you know what's going on in that player's head?" She asked with raised eye brows as she sat down on the chair next to the table.

"Your calling him a player?" I asked avoiding her question.

She sighed, "Well, if he really loved me the way he claims he does, than marriage would be no problem at all."

"Morning, everyone!" Alice exclaimed skipping down the stairs, followed by Jasper.

"Only Alice could be this enthusiastic after having loads of drinks the night before." Jasper chuckled.

I gave them the best smile I could manage in the mood I was in.

"Where's Bella and Emmett?" Alice asked frowning.

I shrugged.

"We don't know." Rosalie answered her.

"Oh, I thought they would have come back last night." Jasper confessed, before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

Alice sighed, "Are you guy's okay?"

"I've been better, but we'll sort it out." I replied, which made Alice smile before looking at Rosalie.

"I'll be fine." She replied bluntly.

Alice gave her a sad smile but moved on. She went up to Jasper and stole his bowl of cereal that he had only just made, he pouted before getting another bowl. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 11:34 already. Jasper came back with another bowl of cereal and was about to start eating it, but Rose stole it off him just like Alice did.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before looking at me, "Should I bother making another bowl of cereal? Or are you going to steal my cereal as well?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "I've already had breakfast, thanks."

He smiled and went to get another bowl. Alice and Rosalie were both sat at the kitchen table with their bowls of cereal that they took from Jasper. I moved my gaze to the front door. I found myself wishing that Bella would just walk through those doors. I shook my head of thoughts and walked upstairs to get changed.

Once in my room, I went over to my draw and got some new clean clothes on. I grabbed my phone that rested on top of the TV, and the placed it in my pocket. After that I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Downstairs, Jasper and Alice wore happy smile as they cuddled up to each other on the sofa, and Rose was reading a magazine with a grim expression. I felt bad for Rose, I can't believe Emmett would run away from her because she proposed. I didn't think Rose was the type of girl to do that, it could have been in the heat of the moment. She couldn't have planned it because she didn't have a ring.

Sitting down on the opposite sofa to everyone else, I picked up my glass of water from earlier this morning and took a sip.

"Guy's, I'm going to the shop. Do you want anything?" Jasper asked getting up from the sofa and Alice's embrace.

I shook my head, "No, thanks."

"I'll have a bottle of coke." Rose replied without looking up from her magazine.

Jasper nodded, "Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice on the forehead before leaving through the front door. Alice sighed before getting up and going into the kitchen. Leaving just me and Rosalie in the lounge.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The knock was dull and slow. Alice skipped over to the door and answered it.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Alice ask, shocked.

I didn't hear an answer from whoever was at the door, but he took appearance in the lounge soon after. Emmett. Rosalie's eyes went wide in surprise, she sat up bolt right in her seat.

Emmett looked sad, and depressed. His eyes looked scared and his body was all tensed up. He wore the same clothes that he had on last night, he obviously couldn't be bothered to change them. Slowly he took a step towards Rosalie.

As much as I wanted to punch him for leaving Rosalie after she proposed, I held myself back. I knew that it would only make the situation worse. So I just watched them both, and Alice decided to do the same because she sat next to me.

"Rose I -" Emmett started, but he was cut off by Rose.

"Save it! I don't want to hear your apologies!" She yelled, before opening her magazine again and pretending to read it, as if Emmett wasn't really here.

"No, I have to apologize. What I did was wrong." Emmett took another step closer.

"You ran away from me!" Rose yelled in disbelief.

"I was shocked, really shocked. I had no idea you would propose to me." He backed himself up.

"So you ran?!" Rose asked.

Emmett sighed and nodded, "I'm a jerk, I know. But I can't last another night without you, I literally cried myself to sleep last night."

Rose looked up at him, "Where were you last night?"

"I was at Bella's apartment." He replied confused by the question.

That got my attention, "Is Bella okay?" I asked, I tried to not show how desperate I was to know, but I failed.

He looked at me and shook his head, "What do you think."

I sighed.

"Did Bella cry herself to sleep last night?" Alice asked jokingly.

Emmett just looked at her and pursed his lips. I looked at him shocked.

"Emmett?" I asked standing up.

He shifted his gaze to me, "You've never seen Bella cry, but I have."

My mouth was open wide. She was crying?

"What?!" Rose asked in disbelief.

"She wasn't crying like screaming or anything, but she had loads of tears coming down her face." Emmett exclaimed.

"Have you seen her cry before?" I asked standing up.

"Only a few times. Not as much as she's seen me cry." He chuckled.

"You big wuss." Alice muttered.

Emmett gave her a playful glare.

"I'm going to see her." I announced going to the door, but Emmett stopped me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He shook his head, "Not a good idea."

"Why?" I asked sitting back down. Did Bella not want to see me?

"Because she drank a lot last night, and she might still be drinking now." Emmett explained.

"Oh." I replied lamely.

"Just because she's drunk doesn't mean Edward can't go and see her." Alice stated.

"I just think it is best to see her sober. She's in better control of her emotions when she's sober." Emmett explained.

"When you saw her cry, was she sober?" Rosalie asked curiously.

He shook his head, "Nope, never seen her cry when she's been sober. Except when her mum and dad died."

"Wow, you've known Bella a long time then?" Rose spoke her thoughts.

"Yeah, I have." Emmett nodded.

"I can't believe I never met you when we were kids." Alice announced.

Emmet chuckled, "I know, Bella told me about you a bit. But I never met you."

Everyone's eyes darted to the door. You could hear keys turning in the lock, so we all knew it was Jasper. Alice's eyes went wide and she ran in front of Emmett for some reason. What was going on? Me, Rosalie and Emmett gave her a questioning look, but she didn't explain or anything, she just stood in front of Emmett watching the space where Jasper will appear of.

When Jasper walked in his eyes immediately went angry as they landed on Emmett. That's why Alice went in front of him, I concluded in my thoughts.

"You!" Jasper shouted pointing at him, "ran away from my little sister!"

Emmett put his hands up in surrender, "I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanation! Get out of my house! And stay out!" Jasper yelled, red with anger.

Rosalie stood up, "Jasper, there's no need for that."

"Yes there is! Get out!" He repeated.

Emmett sighed and with a depressed look on his face, he left. Jasper stood still for a moment until the door closed. His eyes wandered to Rose.

"What did he want?" He asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

**Hello! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Rosalie explained to Jasper what Emmett wanted, and what he said. Alice calmed him down by planting kisses on his cheek, and forehead, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Thank god for Alice!

"Rose?" Jasper started looking up at her, after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah." She replied giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. It really wasn't my place to tell him to get out. I know you have been missing him a lot, and I shouldn't have yelled at him." Jasper apologized sincerely.

Rose smiled, "It's okay, Jasper. It's understandable that you got angry, don't worry about it. He will come back."

He smiled and nodded, before finally relaxing in his chair.

"Where do you think he's going to go?" He asked looking at Rose.

"Probably Bella's apartment, like last night." She replied closing her magazine, and taking a sip of her coke that Jasper got her.

"What?!" Jasper yelled sitting back up.

"What's wrong with that?" I frowned.

"What if their having sex with each other?" He panicked, and then that got me panicking, and then that got Rose panicking. I noticed Alice roll her eyes.

"Oh, you idiots." She muttered.

"What do you mean idiots?" Rose asked standing up.

"Did you not see the depressed look on his face when he came in, and when he left?" She asked, like it was obvious that he was not sleeping with Bella.

"I see your point, but I think we should have a little investigation." Jasper suggested standing up, with a planning face on.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. What does he mean by investigation? Are we going to be detectives now?

"We should spy on them?" Jasper announced.

Alice rolled her eyes again, "Wow."

"I guess we could do that, then we can figure out if we can actually trust them." Rosalie agreed nodding.

They both looked at me for my opinion. I thought about it for a second. Was it right to spy on Bella and Emmett? I guess we could then figure out if they were just friends, and not friends with benefits.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Oh my god, you are seriously going to spy on them?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm not going to spy on my sister and her friend." Alice shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Rose replied walking out the door, followed by me and Jasper.

"We can all go in my car." Jasper announced, whilst unlocking his car. I got in the passenger's seat, and Rose got in the back, and of course Jasper got in the driver's seat. Quickly, I clicked in my seat belt.

"Okay, let's find out the truth." Jasper muttered before starting the car, and pulling out of his drive.

Bella's apartment wasn't a long drive away. The block of apartments was huge, I wondered whether the top of the building was in space with the stars. I noticed Bella's car parked in a space in the parking lot, perfectly parked. I smiled, I had loads of memories in that car.

"Ready guy's?" Jasper asked, his hand on the door handle of his car.

I nodded.

"I have one question?" Rose asked making me stop mid way opening my door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How exactly do you plan on spying on them?" She asked.

I didn't know so I looked at Jasper. However, Jasper had a look on his face that said, 'Oh, shit I didn't think about that'. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Shut up." Jasper murmured.

"You idiot, you're the one who came up with this idea in the first place." Rose blamed him.

"Okay, okay. How about I call Emmett and ask him where he and Bella are? And if they aren't in the apartment we sneak in there and hide, and then we can listen to what their doing and saying all night." Jasper suggested.

Rosalie groaned, "All night?"

"Do you want to find out whether they are sleeping with each other or not?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"Fine." Rose sighed.

"But how do we get in?" I asked confused.

"I brought Alice's key with me to her apartment." Jasper replied getting his phone.

"Bella gave Alice a key to her apartment?" Rose asked.

"Well, Alice forced her to do it." Jasper smiled at the memory.

Jasper typed in a number, and then placed the phone next to his ear, waiting. Me and Rose just watched him.

"Hey mate, sorry about yelling at you and kicking you out my house." Jasper said into the phone being straight forward.

"Yeah, me, Edward and Rose are just going to a pub." Jasper replied to what ever he said.

"It doesn't matter, but where are you?" Jasper asked him.

Jasper smiled, "Okay then, have fun see you around. And sorry again."

With that Jasper hung up the phone. He still wore a big smile as he looked at us both. Rosalie raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to tell us whether we can go in or not.

"Yeah, Emmett is at the bar drinking, and Bella just got a phone call from Alice saying she has to come shopping with her." Jasper announced.

"Good old Alice." Rose beamed.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go and do some spying!" Rose exclaimed.

**Hello! Let the spying begin! Please review!**


End file.
